DemiGods
by Alison-Fire
Summary: Sent on a mission to save Ares' son, what happens when a daughter of Artemis gets more than she bargained for? Will the difficult task of being mates prove to be too much for the son and daughter of Greek Gods? Or will their love ultimately prevail? Please read: this is my first attempt at a Jasper/OC story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. That's the lovely Mrs. Myers' story. Nor did I come up with Greek Mythology. I just love to study it.

"Maybe things wouldn't be so complicated if you would climb down from your high horse and actually care about how other people feel. Now, I'm only presuming, but I fear that Alice is very cross with you now. If she has told Athena, you have approximately ten minutes to live."

"I very highly doubt that Alice will go complaining to her mother about something as unimportant as that."

"And that is exactly why your father should have your head! Have you no respect for others?"

"You have to earn respect from me. I do not just hand it out like you do."

"I do not respect just anybody! There is a certain level you must meet with me in order for me to respect and trust you. Even then, I am always unsure. That particular quality has come from a lifetime of lies that you could have stopped if you had cared about someone else other than yourself!"

"I realize that you are trying to warm my cold heart, but it is of no use. I am forever frozen in time with a non-beating heart."

"No, you're not. You just fail to open your eyes and see who you're meant to be." I walked off in the direction of the castle. Ares would just have to be mad at me. There was no way to get his son to realize who he truly was. Jasper was not a cold-hearted demon. He was a demigod, the son of Ares. He should be very proud of that fact. And he certainly should not be acting like a donkey's butt.

I found Rosalie sitting on the love seat with Emmett. I was so glad Rosalie finally found love. Maybe now she would stop flirting with every other male she saw. It was quite sickening.

"How are things Rosalie?"

"I believe I should be asking you that question, not the other way around."

"It will take something huge to knock him off of the cliff his ego is on."

"I figured it was something like that."

"Do you have any suggestions Emmett?"

"I wish you luck. I have tried forever to get Jazz to lighten up. He won't budge."

I sighed. "I figured it was like that. Has anybody heard from Alice?"

Edward, my cousin, decided to make his presence known at that time. He walked into the lounge room where we were. "No one has heard a word from her since she tore off to Olympia."

"If Athena becomes too involved, Ares will not be pleased. I am supposed to be taking care of this, and I am failing."

Edward came up to me and lightly placed his arm around my shoulder. He knew very well how against physical contact I was. I was especially particular about contact with males, no matter how related to me they were or if they had a mate already. Edward was both.

"Ares should have sent you some tips if he wanted you to succeed that badly. I mean, he knew this was going to be difficult. Why not give you some assistance?" Emmett had a good point. Knowing Ares, he would have given me some type of help, some type of guidance. But he gave me nothing. He must have a good reason; unfortunately I could not think of any.

"So Kris, what are you going to do for your birthday?" Rose asked randomly.

"What?" I asked, floored.

"You know, your birthday? The most important day of the year for you! Did you forget again? You'll be 18! That's huge!"

"Uh," I uncomfortably rubbed the back of my neck. To be honest, I had forgotten my birthday. Ares' task was my main priority at this time, and I had completely forgotten about my upcoming 18th birthday.

"Kristin, that's just sad. How could you forget about your birthday?" Emmett whined.

"It's not that hard, actually."

Edward shook his head. "I'm going to talk to Ares. He needs to make this task easier for you."

"No!" I blurted out. I hated admitting defeat, and that would surely be a step towards it. I couldn't ask Ares for anything, especially since he entrusted me with bringing his son back to his senses.

"Kris, it's about time to admit defeat here. You've tried for 3 months straight now. You've forgotten your birthday, and you've made absolutely no progress with Jasper."

"But I can't give up on him! He'll think he really is a heartless monster! I have to help him through this, even if it means missing my birthday." I ran outside. I couldn't take their procrastinating anymore. Sure, I wasn't making the best progress, but at least Jasper was talking to me now. I know I could get to him. I just had to think of how.

Walking around the mansion, I inhaled the crisp autumn air. Fall did not last long here, and though I enjoyed spring, nothing compared to the freshness of autumn. Winter was not a good month for me. It was too white, too cold. Summer is too hot. Spring and fall are the perfect seasons. The leaves were bright and colorful, the flowers bloomed one last time, and the wind changed its course, deciding to warn you of the bitter cold ahead.

I found Bella, Demeter's daughter, out in the meadow, aiding the flowers. She was my Edward's mate. They were perfect together, and it wasn't often that you saw them apart.

"Bella, you have done wonders with this place." The meadow had started dying a few days ago, and Bella made is her mission to keep it living a bit longer. I admired her for her effort in 'lost causes'. Thinking about it, I was in a similar situation.

"Thank you Kristin. Have you had any progress with Jasper?"

"No, I'm afraid not. He is starting to open up, but he's still keeping his walls up. I think that it bothers him to think about putting them down, to actually care for once."

"Well, it is a scary place. Your emotional atmosphere is very flimsy. Jasper may fear that if he were to 'let himself go', so to say, that his world will come crumbling down around him."

"He wouldn't be alone though. We're here for him; I'm here for him. That alone should be enough comfort and trust for him to release his hold. I just don't understand. Why is he doing this? Doesn't he realize how much this is hurting everyone? Even his father hates being around him now, for goodness sake. What needs to happen to make him realize?" Just then an idea dawned on me. It was so blatantly obvious what I needed to do. I suddenly felt stupid for not realizing it sooner.

Running back to the house, I threw open the door. Smiling like a maniac, I ran to my room and rummaged through my closet. I quickly found what I was looking for. In a cardboard box, there were three large bottles of vodka. Emmett had secretly given to me for my birthday last year. I never drank them because I never needed to. Now, they were necessary for my plan.

Racing back downstairs, I grabbed the keys to my car. "Be back later!" I called out as I ran to the garage. I played the bottles in the passenger seat and climbed into the driver side of my sleek Jaguar. I loved my car, and knowing that I would possibly wreck it made me sad. At least that would give Emmett an excuse to get me one for my birthday.

I drove until I reached an old back road. It was a few miles away from the mansion, and while I didn't want to be in the public eye, I didn't want to be too close to home. Now, in order for this to happen, I had to be drunk. Not a hard thing to accomplish, really. I didn't have a high tolerance for alcohol at all. My mother hated the vile stuff, and while I lived around it, I never drank it. It helped my plan perfectly though. Turning on the radio as high as it would go, I began driving down the road at unreal speeds while drinking the vodka Emmett had given me. By the time I was halfway done with the first bottle, I was drunk.

Before long, I came to a particularly sharp curb in the road. The haze covering my brain helped me to take the curb recklessly. In no time, the car flipped over multiple times with me trapped inside. The last thing I remember was blood pouring down my face before I passed out.

A/N Hi guys! This is Fire! In case you haven't figured it out, I'm using Ali's account as my own because we're sisters. LOL! I'm sure you'll be able to tell my stories from hers', but I'll let you know anyway. Hope you liked this first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think about it. This is my first story so I'm a bit nervous. I will try to update as regularly as I can, and I already have many more chapters ready to post, so if I get enough positive reviews, I will post again within the next few days. Before you ask, all things will be explained in the later chapters. This chapter was very vague, as it was meant to be, but the next few chapters will explain everything. I really do hope you like this one. It's one of my personal favorites.

-Fire


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. That lovely piece of work belongs to Mrs. Meyer. Also, I did not come up with Greek Mythology. I simply play in their wonderful world.**

"When do you think she will wake up?" I heard Emmett ask.

"It's not like I can see the future," Rosalie responded.

"She'll wake up in 3 seconds," Alice said confidently.

Sure enough, I opened my eyes to see myself surrounded by all of them, except one. "Hey guys," I said. My voice was uneven and hoarse. I coughed violently.

"What in the world were you thinking Kristin?! You could have died!"

Ah, Edward. He always was the one that worried the most. I had to admit that he had a good reason this time.

"Yah Kristin, why did you do it?" Emmett asked, sounding heartbroken.

"What? Why did I speed down a dirt road in a Jaguar while drunk and manage to flip my car over multiple times because I took a curb too fast? Oh, I don't know Emmett. Could it be suicide?" I was being rude and sarcastic, but hey, I almost died. I deserved it.

"Why would you even attempt to kill yourself? Artemis is so pissed at you now," Rosalie said, extending the 'so'. My mom knew? Great.

"How does my mom know?"

"She's been watching you like a hawk ever since Ares gave you this stupid assignment," Alice explained. "When I went to my mom to tell her about what happened with Jazz, she overhead and knew you would do something drastic, but none of us thought you would try to kill yourself!"

"It wasn't because of what he said to you. And what do you mean my mom's been watching me like a hawk! I don't need someone watching over me to make sure I finish a mission! I'm not a child!"

Oh yeah, I was upset, big time. Not only did Ares give me a task in which I am helplessly failing, but my mom decides to watch over me to make sure I complete it. Why in the gods' names would she do that?!

"She's trying to make sure that you don't get yourself hurt Kristin. She loves you. We all love you. That's why we think that you should go to Ares and tell him the assignment he has given you is impossible," Edward suggested.

"Impossible? It is not impossible to get Jasper to see who he really is!" Edward had touched a nerve. I felt like he was trying to tell me I couldn't handle the job.

"She has a point. He was the one who saved her," Alice managed to put in.

"What?" I asked, completely astounded.

"Jazz-man pulled you from the Jaguar," Em said. "I'm surprised he could control himself though. You literally had blood all over you."

"He pulled me out? Why?"

"Looks like you've made more of an impression on him than you think," Rose told me. "It's too bad it was only short-lived. As soon as he dropped you off here, he ran."

"He didn't even give us time to thank him properly," Bella said. I didn't even know she was in the room she had been so quiet.

"It's not like he deserves much of a thank you, especially after all he's put you through." Edward was definitely not on Jasper's side with this.

I sighed. The future was bleaker than I expected. While it was a complete and total surprise that Jasper saved me from the wreck, knowing that he ran off was a downer. My success wasn't looking too good right now.

"Artemis said she wanted to talk to you as soon as you felt up to going to Olympus. Do you feel good enough to travel?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'll just run there." I gently slid off of the bed and stood up, stretching. I winced. I was extremely sore.

"Are you sure you feel well enough to Shift?" Bella was worried.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'll see y'all in a couple days." I Shifted into my wolf form. As a wolf, I was larger than regular wolves, about the size of a very tall horse, and my fur was white with black spots, much like a snow leopards. It wasn't surprising, seeing as that is my cat form when I Shift.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time lapse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ah, New York. There was nothing better than feeling the energy of the humans constantly moving all around you. It was one heck of a high. You may be thinking I'm some kind of vampire that thrives off of people's energy. Well, I'm not. I'm only a shape-shifter, most likely the most powerful and only one able to turn into any animal at will.

Taking the elevator to the highest floor, I quickly reached the top of the tallest building in New York City. From there, I went to Olympia. Thankfully, I arrived at my house. I walked in and ran to my closet. I still had on the clothes I wore when I was in the accident. Trust me, you never visit your godly parent if your clothes are covered in your own blood.

Changing into a simple dark blue dress, I slipped on the heels and whistled for my Pegasus. Of course, I could Shift into a Pegasus and fly there myself, but I enjoyed riding Micah.

"Micah!" I called as he appeared. His jet black coat gleamed in the sunlight. The silver, blood red, and ice blue streaks running through his mane and tail looked perfect in the slight glow of early morning. From my house, you could see over all of the luscious green fields and marvelous temples that made up Olympia. It was beautiful.

"Kristin!" he declared back, chuckling at my excitement. Underneath his calm exterior, his own excitement shined through his eyes. Micah had learned how to hide his emotions when he was a colt, mostly because of me. I learned at a young age that showing emotion could quickly get you killed.

I wrapped my arms around his thick neck. "It's been so long since I've seen you! How have you been? You've been staying out of trouble, right?" Even though Micah was close to 7 years old, he still found the oddest ways to get into trouble.

"I have been well, and yes, I have stayed out of trouble. Did you expect less?"

"It's you we're talking about here Micah. How could I not expect less?" I moved so I stood by his left side and swiftly maneuvered myself onto his back. Clutching his mane and the base of his neck, I slightly pressed my heels into his sides. He got the message and flapped his huge wings, taking us to the sky.

"So, where are we headed Princess?"

I growled while Micah chuckled. I hated that nickname with a passion. "I need to pay a visit to my dear mother. It seems she has decided to watch over me these past few days, and I do not appreciate it."

Micah nodded, and we headed to my mother's house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at Artemis's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The slight breeze that was blowing was warm. The grass surrounding the small yet extravagant cottage was a rich green color, the sun causing it to appear like it was shining. I hopped off of Micah quietly. It didn't look like she was inside; she was probably outside with the Huntresses and the various Nymphs of the forest. Whenever I came around, it always seemed that she was away hunting.

"If need be, I could find her Kristin," Micah stated, snorting and pawing the ground. He knew how impatient I could be sometimes.

"It's not necessary. She's bound to know I'm here. She'll be around shortly."

I walked inside the simple cottage, leaving Micah to graze outside. Finding a seat in an old chair made out of Oak, I strummed my fingers against my thighs. I heard the door open not five minutes later.

"Daughter," she simply stated. I stood and faced her.

"Mother," I replied shortly, tilting my head down as an acknowledgement that I came here to speak peacefully. "I have been informed that you have, as of recently, been watching me quite intently. What do you wish to accomplish by doing so?"

My mother was Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, Moon, and Maidens. Now, as you may know, Artemis vowed to Zeus that she was never going to marry. While this is true, she did indeed birth me. I was created by Magic, not by man, which is why I was often the first Demi-God the Gods called when they needed help. Artemis had long, flowing hair that she often kept in a bun. It was the color of fresh autumn leaves when they turned brown and seemed to glow under sunlight. Her crescent moon crown was always atop her head, and her bow and arrow were always carried on her back. Her skin, while not dark, was a rich tan color. Her eyes were a vibrant and clear blue, like that of the smoothest river.

Artemis and I were about the same height. If we were to stand back-to-back, I would only be about an inch or two taller than her. Compared to a human, we were giants. I was a normal height of 5'6" when I was on Earth and at the Demi-God camp, but as soon as I stepped foot in Olympia, I grew to a God's normal size, which was quite tall. All of the animals and other creatures were larger as well.

"I am simply making sure that my only child is being safe. You know Ares' son can be quite destructive."

"He has a name Mother, and yes, I know very well how Ares' children can be. But I assure you that I have everything under control."

"That is not what it sounded like. According to Alice, that boy has given you much trouble."

"I would not call it trouble. He is just being stubborn, but I am positive that I can break him of the trait."

"Kristin," she sighs. She sits in the chair I was just in, her simple white dress falling over her knees slightly. "Jasper is a very dangerous creature. I worry about you getting hurt."

"You know I can handle myself Mother. You didn't ask Grandfather to train me for nothing."

She nods. "There are things that have gone on behind your back. I suppose it's time you knew about them." I waited patiently for her to continue. "You know how the centaurs like their stars. Well, before you were born the centaurs saw a prophecy in the stars. A son of Ares would bring terror to his enemies. He will be stronger than the others, a true danger to the gods. A forbidden daughter will be the one to change his minds but at great costs."

I looked at her, my eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to say that Jasper is the one mentioned in the prophecy?"

Artemis once again nods. "Your uncle believes that you are the 'forbidden daughter'."

So there was a specific reason she told me this. Uncle Apollo believed that it pertained to both Jasper and I. What I couldn't understand was why it was so important. "And what does this mean, that Jasper and I are part of the same prophecy?"

"The centaurs aren't sure. Only the success or failure of your task will choose the outcome."

Looking out the window, I saw Earth Nymphs surround Micah. They were decorating his mane with flowers and twigs. That was going to be a pain in the tail to take out later. Artemis came to stand beside me, trying to figure out what caught my interest. She laughed angelically. "I believe you should save Micah from our friends' advances."

I turned to look her in the eyes. "There's something you're not telling me." When she did not confirm or deny it, I continued. "I am not going to start guessing or ask why you are not telling me everything, but I wish to have your permission to visit Ares. I believe that I could get some useful information from him."

Mother nodded, giving me her permission. "I must warn you, though, that Ares is not always pleasant to speak with. He can be very harsh with his words. Also, you should watch your back. There are many beings who don't agree with your existence where Ares lives."

Ah, yes, Ares' domain. I completely forgot that was where I would be heading. You see, just as Artemis lives in the forest, Ares lives on a battlefield of sorts. It is mainly just an open field with houses, stables, and storage units for weaponry and maps. Not only was Ares a fan of battle, he hardly cared about anyone else's feelings. The other Olympians spoke of him as uncaring. This was true. It was his nature to not care about any person other than himself. That was why he was the God of War. Although, I did know a few of his children who claimed that he wasn't as cold-hearted as every thought. Myself, I did not know him well enough to testify.

I mounted Micah and lightly kicked him in the sides. He took the hint and took off into the sky. "Where are we going this time?"

"To see Ares," I relied dully. This trip would not be…how is a good way to word it? Oh yes, this trip would not be enjoyable.

**A/N Maybe this chapter helped you learn some things about Kristin. If you can't tell, I'm really into Greek Mythology, but if I have something wrong please tell me. I'm just a human (sadly), and I make mistakes. So if you see something you are not sure of, alert me and I will try to fix it as soon as possible. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I am very sad that my first chapter did not receive any reviews. They are like honey to a bee and whiskey to a drunk: addictive. **

**-Fire**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Mrs. Meyer and the Greek Mythology belongs to the ancient Greeks. They just let me borrow their ideas until the world ends.

Before I stepped into Ares' domain, I made sure that I had nothing that would be considered a weapon with me. In order to pass into his realm, guards checked you. If they decided you were of no harm, you passed. If they saw you as a threat to their lord, they told you to leave. If you did not leave immediately, they killed you. Yes, it was very strict, but such was the way of Ares.

Micah stopped at the huge gate that signaled the entrance. The guards immediately stood straighter and looked at me from under their helmets.

"Hello boys," I greeted shortly. They showed no emotion as their eyes slowly raked over me, judging me. "To save you some time, I'm here to see Ares on behalf of his son, Jasper. I was assigned a task and need some advice."

Their eyes continued to search me for another minute before glancing at Micah. He kept his head held high and met their eyes when they happened to glance straight at him. I patted his neck, proud of him for not faltering under their gazes and keeping his mouth shut.

One of them nodded, and the other opened the gates. I tapped Micah on his neck, and he walked through. The land before me went on for miles. The grass was green, trees were scattered around sporadically, and there were even areas of land that were being used for crops.

After travelling for a while, I spotted a waterfall. I slid off of Micah and walked over. I got on my knees, pulling my dress up as I did so, to take a drink. Beside me, Micah leaned down and drank as well.

"I knew that when word got around about a maiden as beautiful as Aphrodite on my lands that it had to be you," a deep, rough, and sensual voice said behind me.

I slowly rose and turned around, looking into the sparkling blue eyes of Ares. The color was remarkably clear despite its dark tone. I let my eyes wander. The God of War was smirking down at me with luscious, full lips. Yes, down. If he were to visit the human world, I would imagine he would stand 6'7", possibly taller. Ares had a defined jaw that was chiseled to make him look intimidating yet attractive. His hair was a deep brown color and flowed in waves to his strong, muscular shoulders. Those shoulders led down to very muscular arms and attached to a defined chest. I didn't dare let my eyes wander any further than that, realizing that it was already disrespectful to gloat a god in such a way.

When my eyes returned to his, Ares' smirk had grown. "Done with your evaluation?"

I nodded. "No weapons. I thought the God of War would surely be armed, even if his opponent would be a mere girl like me."

"Ah, well you have caught me on a rare day. You see, I am actually in a good mood so far. I assume you are here to talk about my son, no?"

Of course I was, and he knew it. I simply nodded my head. He made a gesture with his arm telling me to walk beside him. Coming from Ares, this was basically an invitation to come into his kingdom and do whatever I wished. Wow, he must be either really trusting of me or think I'm really weak. I hope it's the first.

"Well, as I have yet to catch your name my dear maiden, what is it?"

"Kristin," I replied easily.

"So, Kristin, what precisely have you come to talk to me about concerning my son?"

"Well, I am embarrassed to admit that the task you have put upon me is not as easy as I hoped. Jasper does have a soul contrary to believe. However, he has put up so many walls to block someone from having access to it that he has managed to block himself."

Ares nods. "You sound like quite a soul-searcher Kristin. And just what do you 'see' in Jasper?"

I thought for a moment. "I see a strong leader and a good man. I see someone who will care about the well-being of others and protect them with his greatest ability. I see someone who is smart, witty, and…" I trailed off, not wanting to continue.

"And?" Ares prompted.

I did not reply. I simply looked ahead to where we were walking. We had come across a cabin of sorts, not at all like my mother's natural one. This cabin was made out of steel and completely lacked warmth. I was wary of it instantly.

Ares must have sensed my uneasiness. "I thought that if this chat were to get long we could continue it somewhere slightly more comfortable."

"I'd much rather sit on the grass, if you don't mind," I replied hesitantly. Ares was known to get very aggressive when things did not go his way. And today I didn't want to press him. He was already being very strange as it were.

"I do not mind at all. It has been quite a while since I have been able to fully enjoy the outdoors."

"Ares, it is very hard for me to admit this, but I need help. I need some guidance when it comes to Jasper. I have tried talking to him constantly, even so far as just sitting there with him saying nothing. He will not come out of his shell!"

Ares sighed and ran a very tan hand over his face. I noticed that he had a slight beard growing as well as a mustache. It made me wonder if he had shaved recently. "I was very afraid something like this was going to happen when I first gave you your assignment Kristin. Jasper has always been an emotional person, with being an Empath and a Demon. The only thing that may bring him out of his 'shell' is his mate."

"How would his mate bring him out of this, and how will I go about finding Jasper's mate?"

"There are no ways to go about finding one's mate if that person will not go after him or her themselves. A pull is initiated once the person reaches the right age. Most of the time, that age is 18. However, if the person is not old enough, a pull can be established if the mate is close to dying."

"Since it is not very likely that Jasper will go after his mate, if he even feels the pull at all, then his mate will have to come close to dying in order for him to feel it?"

"Feel and act upon it, yes. We have no idea of who Jasper's mate is, though." Ares ran his hand through his hair now, causing the locks to fall into sexy disarray. Gross, I just called someone who was old enough to be my great times two hundred grandfather sexy.

"Give me three weeks. If Jasper is not who he should be in three weeks, you can take whatever measures you wish to get him back. You can lock him up in a dungeon for all I'll care. Just please, give me three weeks."

Ares gave me a calculating look. Finally, he nodded. "If you have not succeeded in three weeks, Jasper will return to my domain to live his time out here. Three weeks, Kristin. That is all I will allow."

I rose, bowed to him slightly, and jumped on Micah. "Yah!" I exclaimed. He took off at a gallop, deciding not to risk flying in Ares' domain I suppose.

Time Skip

In no time at all, I was back at the castle. My trip with Ares had gone much better than expected. He had been cordial and respectful, two things that weren't ever heard of with him. I ran straight to the meadow where I had Jasper meet me at.

"You're late," he stated.

"Yes, I was visiting with your father."

He didn't even look up. "And you were talking about me."

"What other reason would I have to see Ares?"

Jasper blinked. "I don't like people talking about me behind my back."

"It's time you got over that." I sat down beside him, making sure not to touch him. "We were talking about your mate, actually."

He stiffened. "What about her?" he asked in a low, thick voice. He almost sounded intimidating.

My eyebrows shot up and my eyes widened. "Oh, so you know who she is?"

"I never said I did."

"You also didn't deny that you did."

He moved so his shoulders hunched over himself, clouding his face from my view. He had never allowed me to look him in the eyes. I had only glanced at his jaw, and what a finely chiseled jaw that was. All of Ares' sons were known for their great looks, a trait from their dad. Most of the Nymphs called Jasper the best-looking of them all, though they only had rumors to go off of.

"I tried to kill myself to get you to come to your senses. Does that mean nothing to you? Are you so far gone that you don't care about a life anymore?" There, I had admitted it. My genius plans were to try and kill myself to get Jasper out of his shell. Now he should be able to see how important this task is to me.

But once again, Jasper never answered. He simply rose and strode away, his back facing me the whole time. I sighed and laid back on the ground, looking at the soft white clouds. Three weeks left with no progress whatsoever.

A/N If you can't tell, Jasper has a really complex emotional side to him. And it's not caused by him being an Empath; it's simply his way of coping with what he is. Yes, Kristin considered suicide to help save Jasper. It was a very sporadic decision that has an unknown reason (that will be revealed in a later chapter, but you will have to use your common sense I won't hand it to you on a silver platter). Ares is very much a bachelor in all sense on the word. He is the most eligible god by far and the most handsome. However, his domain is rather unwelcoming to those who are not a 'favorite' of his. Simply put, if you are not on good terms with him, you will not be welcomed with open arms. His domain, I imagine, is made up of large fields that are used for training grounds or agricultural reasons, one huge house that is Ares' personal hideaway, smaller bunk houses, if you will, that store weapons and armor, stables, and rather small two story houses that house soldiers. If you should have any question, ask me. I am more than happy to answer. Oh, and don't forget to review my loves.

-Fire


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it belongs to Mrs. Meyer. I also did not come up with any Greek Myths. They belong to the ancient Greeks.**

I woke up to an unusually sunny morning. I rubbed my eyes and climbed out of my bed. I was dressed in a dark red tank top and black boy shorts. I hopped downstairs, skipping every other step on my way. I landed downstairs to see everyone in bathing suits.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" I asked groggily.

"We're going swimming Kris-Kris! Wanna come?" Em asked excitedly.

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if I should answer that question."

Rosalie hit Emmett on the arm, getting what I was hinting at. "We're going swimming. Would you like to swim as well?"

"Sure," I replied. I ran back up the stairs and slipped my bikini on. It was tie-dyed pink and blue.

Once I was dressed, I ran outside to where they were. The boys were already in the pool, and the girls were lounging around in the chairs, trying to tan. I threw that thought out the window and did a cannon ball into the water.

"Hey Em, what happened to the music?"

"Oh shoot!" he exclaimed. He climbed out of the pool, went over to the stereo system, and placed a CD in. I could hear the disc start turning when he pressed play, and the next thing I know, "Girls (We Run The World)" by Beyonce came on. I laughed along with the other girls and sang along.

"You up for a volleyball match Kris?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. "Sure, but I get Rosie," I said, smiling sweetly.

She smiled back at me before she gracefully dived into the pool. About a second later she popped up beside me.

"So, how many games or points are we playing to?" she asked.

"Four games and whoever gets to fifteen first. If necessary, we'll have a fifth match," Edward replied.

I nodded, agreeing with the rules. "There is to be no outside interference," I stated, looking straight at Alice.

She held her hands up in surrender. "I see the outcome. I won't affect it."

"Sure you won't," I whispered to myself.

We played volleyball until Rosalie and I won. Alice didn't interfere with the game. The questions I had been waiting for finally arrived.

"So," Edward began. They probably picked him because he was the one I was least likely to snap at. "How did your chat with Ares go?"

"It went smoothly," I replied, not wanting to give away major details.

"How smoothly?" Em asked, waggling his eyebrows.

I snorted. "Well enough that I now know he is on my side with this assignment, to a point."

"And at what point is that?" Edward asked curiously.

"Ares simply said that he will offer me any assistance I should absolutely need yet I still have a time limit. As you know, Ares' sons start their training when they are 18 years old. Jasper will be 19 soon, correct?"

"Yes, he'll be nineteen in three weeks," Rose stated.

"That is Ares' time limit."

I rose from the chair I was laying on and went inside. I grabbed a glass and filled it with orange juice. I went up to my room, taking sips on the way. Once I arrived in my room, I found a small envelope sitting on my desk. I slipped on a white tank top and a pair of grey shorts before I opened it.

_Dear Niece,_

_I heard through the grapevine that Ares mentioned Mates to you. Were you surprised to find out such things? Honestly, I figured that you would have found them out yourself, seeing as you are around three mated couples. Of course, they have been mated for over a year now, and their instincts are probably dulled._

_Anyhow, I would like to send you some help. What Ares will give you would be of no use to you, seeing as he tends to solve things with violence before logic. Enclosed in this letter is a feather. It is from one of your Grandfather's Pegasi. I have enchanted it so you will have great luck with your boy's emotions if you are wearing it. Do not worry, to make it more attractive I have downsized it and placed it on a chain. I believe you can wear it as a necklace, that way no one will ever no. I'm a clever man, aren't I?_

_The feather will assist you in getting Jasper to…how should I say it…open up some. He will be more willing to hear your side of the story, even if he doesn't realize it. You will find him asking more questions and providing better answers._

_I hope that you find this to be of some assistance. It is the best I can do at this moment, I'm afraid. Your mother's Nymphs have warned me that if I do more, it could result in a very bad outcome._

_With great affection, Apollo_

Well, it was better than nothing I suppose. I looked inside to find a small gold chain with a dark brown feather on it littered with tiny white dots. It must have been one of Grandfather Poseidon's finest if it had dots on its wings. I slipped the necklace on and instantly felt the surge of magic coming from it. My skin tingled. It was a low enough amount of power that I only noticed it when it touched my skin. That meant that Jasper and the others would never know. Hmm, maybe Uncle Apollo is smarter than I thought.

With my new-found tool, I slipped on an old pair of Chucks and slipped onto my bike. Like it or not Jasper, here I come.

**A/N I hope you find this chapter very…human. In fact, I hope it made you forget that they are magical beings in the first place (excuse the letter to Apollo of course). While writing this, I couldn't help but feel that you gorgeous readers needed to see a side of them that was rather care-free and, as I said earlier, human. Reviews are the best kind of chocolate there is.**

**Before parting, I have to say that I am very sad that I have not had any reviews yet. This is my first dabble at a story, and I would really like someone to comment, even if it is just a 'Good job', or 'I like this'. A big thanks to jenniferprignano and Xo BellaItalia oX for fave-ing my story, and a thanks as well to Regin for following it. **

**Another thing, my birthday is Thursday, same day as Bella's! So, I might not be posting a chapter next week, or I just may surprise y'all. Who knows? :)**

**-Fire**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Mrs. Meyer does. I also did not come up with the Greek Myths. The ancient Greeks did.

It was not hard to find Jasper. I suppose that he was finally accepting out meeting at four every afternoon in Edward and Bella's meadow. I sat down on a rock and watched him. He was sitting in the middle of the small clearing wearing dark jeans and a black hoodie. The hood was up so it covered his entire face except a bit of his chin. If I looked close enough, I could see a faint dusting of blonde on his chin.

"You know," I began, making my way to him, "we can keep dancing around each other or we can just talk. I don't know about you, but I prefer that we talk."

"And just what would we talk about?" he questioned without raising his head. Hmm, maybe this feather would work better than expected.

"I don't know. I'm open to talking about anything."

I moved to a spot about five yards away from him and sat down, crossing my legs as I did so. "I don't know what you like," he admitted quietly.

"Well I like music. Do you listen to music?"

What was I doing? Was I trying to make small talk with this Demon? I needed answers, and I wasn't asking the correct questions.

I see him nod his head slightly, curly dirty blonde hair falling out of his hoodie. "What's your favorite genre?"

"I like country and rap with some pop every once in a while. What about you?"

"Country and alternative, a little rap, and some rock every once in a while," he said, copying me at the end.

I couldn't help the small smile that played on my lips. We were getting somewhere! We were talking to each other, even if it was about something as menial as music.

"I listen to some rock as well. Edward's fault really. The only music I found I liked on my own was country. Em introduced me to rap, and Alice made me listen to a Rihanna album. What are your favorite artists?"

"Jake Owens, Randy Adkins, Rise Against, Linkin Park, Eminem, Metallica, Kiss, and Def Leopard."

"Mine, right now anyway, would have to be Miranda Lambert, Little Big Town, Blake Shelton, Trace Adkins, Lil Wayne, Eminem, Drake, Bad Meets Evil, Britney Spears, The Wanted, Def Leopard, and Kiss."

Nothing was said for a few minutes, and the silence was comfortable. The wind started blowing, and I took a deep breath. That was when Jasper's scent hit me. I don't know why I didn't smell it before, but I did now. And I would never forget it. Jasper smelt like cinnamon, dry hay, and vanilla. It had a musky tint to it, making it manly. My head turned to look at him, and I couldn't help but stare at the side of his head. I caught a glance of bright blue eyes underneath messy hair. The wind had blown his hoodie back a bit so I had a glance of his face for just an instant, and it was all I needed. Jasper was officially the best looking man I had ever seen, hands down. The Nymphs' rumors were right; Jasper had to be the best looking. If any man was better looking, he would surely be the God of the Seven Sins.

Before I could blink again, he was across the clearing leaning against a tree, his head down so I couldn't see his beautiful blue eyes. I could recall them though. There was so much hidden in those deep blue eyes, so much emotion and thought that it was almost sad.

"Jasper…you know you can trust me, right? I won't hurt you. I won't turn my back on you. I'll be here for you for as long as you need me."

"Don't lie to me Kristin." It was the first time he had said my name, and oh gods did I love it. It sounded almost like a prayer falling from his lips. "You're here because my father wants me to be a good boy and act human. But I'm not human. I'm a Demon. Demons don't feel; they don't even care. They defend themselves and only themselves. They don't care about anyone else."

"But don't you see?" I interrupted him. "You don't have to be completely evil like normal Demons. You can be you, Jasper. Isn't that what you want, to just be yourself?"

"It's much easier said than done. You don't feel the same temptations as I do."

I was slightly confused, not knowing all the much about Demons other than their intense lust for blood and the fierce protectiveness of their mate. "Temptations? You are referring to bloodlust, are you not?"

Jasper nods. "That is one temptation, yes. However, that is one that I have managed to control. The others, however, I am finding to not be as easy."

I lay back on the ground, looking up at the sky. The sun was shining brightly, its warmth very much welcomed with the crisp breeze flowing through the clearing. There were only a few clouds in the sky, not enough to dull the day. "Well, tell me about them," I replied soothingly. Yes, I was coaxing information out of him. Hey, you have to grasp every possible string with Jasper in order to get any answers.

It took him a while to answer, but it didn't bother me. I simply closed my eyes, allowing my other senses to ranch out further. I could feel that the breeze was coming from the northwest, and I heard small birds and insects going on about their day in the surrounding woods.

"I cannot," he murmured so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

I was expecting this answer. "That's alright. I understand." I moved so I was standing. "I should get back to the others. You are more that welcome to join me."

Jasper shook his head, causing his hair to fall out of his hoodie again.

"Alright then, I shall see you tomorrow." I walked out of the woods until I found where I had parked my bike. I hopped on and drove off to the castle.

When I arrived at the castle, Emmett was the only one home. Imagine my surprise when I walked in and there was a pancake sticking to the ceiling in the living room and boxes of pizza lazily strewn about.

"Emmett! What the hell?" I yelled at him. I slipped my Chucks off and placed my keys on its hook before I continued into the living room.

Emmett sheepishly stuck his head out from around the corner that lead to the kitchen. "You've been gone a while, and I got hungry, so I went ahead and ordered pizza. But the pizza wasn't coming fast enough, so I decided to make pancakes. I got the idea of trying to get one to stick to the ceiling, and, well, it did."

I shook my head at his explanation. Only Emmett could be twenty years old and not act his age. "If you want me to keep from going off on you, you will get the pancake off of the ceiling and make sure there is no remaining trace of it. Then you will throw out the pizza boxes. It will be fine if you pile them beside the trash bin in the garage. After that, you will get the vacuum and clean up the floor. Once, and only once they are finished, I will return downstairs to speak with you." I slipped upstairs and let him get to work.

I placed my feather necklace inside of my enchanted jewelry dresser. Moving to sit at my desk, I looked through the window at the surrounding land before I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear Uncle Apollo,_

_Thank you for sending me the "present". I greatly appreciate it, due to the fact that it worked. Honestly, I was shocked. I thought for sure you or Hermes (possibly both) would have caused it to have negative (at least in my opinion) effects. Please, thank Poseidon for me. I doubt I will be able to make it to Olympia to thank him myself for a while._

_Now, on to how it worked. I will not share many details with you (stop pouting). You know how I am about my privacy. I'm sure Jasper would prefer me to keep the information he indulged me with to myself. However, if something important were to fall from his lips, I will write you and Mother immediately. That way, you can inform Grandfather for me._

_By the way, do you suppose that you could convince Hephaestus to tinker with my bike a bit? It seems to be in desperate need of some TLC from a "proper" mechanic. Don't tell him I put quotations around proper. He would undoubtedly take it the wrong way._

_I suppose I should go check on Emmett. You know how he is, no?_

_Love your only niece,_

_Kristin_

I folded the letter up and pressed three fingers to it, thinking 'Apollo'. When I opened my eyes, the letter had disappeared.

A/N I hope you enjoyed our Jazzy-boy finally opening up. I know I did. It was a relief, actually, when I came up with the idea of the feather necklace. I was just about ready to give up on this story. Please review.

-Fire


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer owns Twilight, and the Greeks own Greek Mythology. I own nothing. They simply let me use their ideas in my fantasy world.**

Emmett and I were sitting on the couch, facing each other. My legs were Indian style underneath me, and Emmett had one leg on the couch and one off. He was looking at me intently, no doubt trying to find out why I had requested to speak with him once he cleaned up the living room.

"So, what is it you wanna talk about?" he asked.

I allowed my head to tilt to one side, an amused smirk playing on my lips. "What makes you think that, Wolfie?"

Wolfie was the nickname I had made up for him the first time I met him. Being a Shifter and part of the mythical world, it allowed me to sense what creature Emmett was. The first thing that popped into my mind was 'wolf', so I nicknamed him Wolfie. It annoyed him, so it stuck.

He growled at me. "Don't test me. The full moon is at the end of this week."

Simply put, four days from now Emmett would turn into a Werewolf when the moon reached its peak until it disappeared.

"Where are the others?"

"They went to visit their parents."

That was unusual. "Did something happen?"

Emmett quickly shook his head 'no', giving me assurance. "You know that with winter approaching, Bella is making arrangements to spend winter with Demeter in order to keep her company. Edward went with Bella. Alice and Rosalie went to talk to their moms about having a huge girl slumber bash or something like that."

Oh gods, I thought. I was sure to be pulled along into whatever Alice and Rose were trying to concoct. Just the thought of having to spend a whole night with daughters of Aphrodite made me flinch.

Emmett seemed to sense my disgust. "You have four days to try and get out of it."

They were planning it on the full moon then. Rose always gave Emmett his space when the full moon came around. Werewolves tended to get violent the closer it got to the full moon, and in their mates' case, lustful and over-protective. Also, vampires tended to arise on the full moon to pick fights with the Werewolves. While Emmett had not run across any so far, there was always a chance. For this reason, I usually accompanied him. The threat of vampires and the lack of other Werewolves near this area kept me around Em on a full moon. If those two factors didn't exist, I would leave him stranded. But he was my brother, and I always stand by family.

"I can pull the Werewolf card then."

"You know, you don't have to stay with me. You need to be around more females. Working with Jasper has made you…uptight."

I raised an eyebrow. "Uptight?"

"Yeah, yeah, before you ask, I know what it means. You use to be more girly. I mean, have you even noticed what you are wearing?"

I looked down at my simple ensemble of a white tank and shorts over my bikini. For the first time in two weeks, I noticed that my nails were longer than I usually had them and no longer painted bright purple.

"Huh," I muttered mostly to myself as I realized that I had "let myself go" in the past weeks.

"Exactly," Emmett emphasized. "You need to have some girl time, get all preppy and stuff like that. Hey, maybe even let them give you a make-over."

"But Em, I'm always there for you on the full moon," I argued, stressing the 'always'. There hadn't been a full moon yet where Emmett was without me. Well, as long as I had known him he hadn't been alone.

"There's always a first for everything."

I shook my head. "Em, there is NO way I am dealing with Rosalie's sisters. They would drive me loony. I'm staying with you, like I always do. No complaining."

Emmett smiled and ruffled my hair. "Go get a shower and pamper yourself up a bit, sis. You're looking a bit like you live with a bunch of wild animals." I raised my eyebrows, implying that I did in fact live with wild animals. He just scoffed. "We are not wild all the time."

I shrugged my shoulders and complied with his command.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~short time lapse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After my shower, I slipped on a pair of neon green skinny jeans and a Linkin Park tee. I French braided my hair and applied a light amount of lip gloss and mascara. I slipped on some earrings and painted my nails the same green as my pants.

Just as I was about to make my way downstairs, I heard a commotion, almost like someone had knocked into something. I instantly ran down the stairs to see what caused the sound. I came face to face with Lindsey.

I growled, all of my senses on alert. If she was visiting, something was wrong or she was trying to cause trouble. I was leaning toward the latter, but I decided to ask her myself before I judged.

"What is your business here Lindsey? You are not welcomed."

Lindsey is the daughter of Hera, Grandfather Zeus' wife. Hera was a very jealous and greedy woman, and all of the gods and goddesses tended to not speak to her unless necessary. Lindsey was just like her mother in that way. She was often jealous of what others had and possessed an intense want for power. In the looks department, Lindsey was pretty for a Witch. Her hair was long and thick, coming to land just at her lower back. It glowed in the sunlight, causing the caramel brown to have a golden hue. Her eyes were green, like her mothers, and she had a slim frame. Lindsey stood at only 5'2", but she made up for it in spunk, which often got her into trouble with other Demi-Gods. Needless to say, she wasn't liked very much.

"Maybe I just wanted to see how you were doing. We're family, aren't we?" she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I snorted. "We are family when Hades decides 'A Pocketful of Sunshine' is a good song, Lindsey. Now, answer my question truthfully, if you can."

Lindsey's eyes narrowed. "I'm looking for my mate. Have you seen him?"

"You're mate? Since when are you mated? Gosh, I feel absolutely terrible for him. He must be going through such a hard time."

This time, a slight glow appeared around Lindsey's clinched fist. "You have no right to judge me…"

"Just like you have no right to enter my home unwelcomed. Trust me, Grandfather will hear about this, and I'm sure he will not be happy. So I suggest you leave before you dig your grave deeper than it already is."

She scowled, but turned toward the door. "If I find out you know where my mate is, Shifter, you will be sorry you lied."

"I'm positively shaking with fear just thinking about it," I said sarcastically. "Give me a break Lindsey. We both know that I could rip you to pieces before you even muttered your pretty little Latin words."

Lindsey didn't reply but quickly left after that.

Emmett decided that now was the time to come out of the garage. "Hey…whoa, was there a Witch here?"

He missed the whole conversation. Sound proof walls and all, you know? "Yes, but I took care of it. No need to worry. Now, you wanna go out? We can get dinner at the bar."

His worried look immediately brightened; he nodded enthusiastically. "Can I drive the Ferrari?"

I laughed. "I'm sure Edward will not mind as long as we get it back in one piece."

**A/N My ultimate dream car is a Ferrari Spyder. While I did not allow Kristin to own one (she has a Ducati which I also dream about), Edward seemed like the perfect person to own it. I would have given it to Rosalie, but she seems to me more like an Audi kind of girl. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**-Fire**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the Greek Myths in this story are not mine. I'm simply borrowing Twilight from Mrs. Meyer and the myths from the Greeks.**

We were successful in getting the Ferrari back in one piece. Edward, however, was not pleased that we took his "baby" without his permission. Emmett quickly told him off in very few words that were creative, in my opinion. Needless to say, Edward will not mention anything of the sort ever again, at least while Emmett is around. I, on the other hand, could care less, considering that I would be very upset if someone were to take my bike out without my permission.

"So, where are the girls?" I asked Edward. He was the only one that had returned.

Edward shrugged. "Still in Olympia I assume. Bella's staying with her mom the first of January and then again at the beginning of February. Rose and Alice are still planning out the finer details of their party. Rose wants male strippers, but Athena's not to keen on that idea."

I snorted. "Only Rose would want male strippers at a slumber party."

Edward laughed and poked my shoulder. "She's the daughter of Aphrodite after all. They're into all that wild stuff."

"She's mated though. It would be different. Oh jeez, is she keeping it from Em?" I looked around, noticing that Emmett was nowhere to be seen.

He shrugs. "Doubts me. It's her decision though, so if she decides not to don't go running to Emmett tattling."

"I don't tattle. I simply enlighten those in the dark."

Edward snorts and shakes his head. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

I snort as well and go to my room at the farthest and highest corner of the castle. I noticed that there was another letter from Apollo.

Dear Niece (Twice in a row! I'm very surprised!),

What wonderful news! I am delighted that my gift worked (how dare you think I would allow Hermes to charm something in a situation such as yours)! Poseidon is pleased that it worked as well. While I understand why you will not tell me how it worked (I did not pout, I simply glared at the paper), maybe you should enlighten Ares on your findings, if they are of significance that is (I'm not judging, I simply know that how hard some people are to get any worthy information out of them).

I did not tell Hephaestus about your doubting him (Pray tell dear, why do you doubt him? Zeus did not adorn him as the official weaponry maker for the gods for nothing). However, he says he will gladly update your motor vehicle whenever you have free time. You know where to find him. If you get lost, simply call Hermes. I'm sure he will be more than pleased (and highly amused) to help you.

Go out into the world now young one (wow I sound like a pastor). Please continue writing me on your progress. I am finding that now I am quite interested in this mission of yours. And of course, Artemis has no clue. Trust me; I am just as horrified of telling her as you are.

Love,

Uncle Apollo

I snorted. I don't believe the man could ever be serious, no matter how horrible and gory the situation was. If Cerberus were to be running around ripping off the heads of all the gods, Apollo would be out of his seat rolling on the floor with laughter.

Edward knocked on my door. "The girls are home Kristin."

I glanced at the clock on my desk. 10:30 PM stared back at me in bright blue. Wow, the girls really did take their sweet time up in Olympia. They had been gone since 4 PM.

I quickly changed into a pair of Edward's boxers and an old tee of Emmett's that he got paint all over. I skipped downstairs and jumped when I reached the final step. I was instantly swarmed by Alice and Rosalie.

"Kristin!" Alice exclaimed.

"I'm sure the boys have already told you that we're throwing a slumber party," Rosalie said.

"And you are going whether you like it or not missy," Alice threatened, pointing a finger at me.

"Actually, I'm not. Emmett has a full moon; I'm going with him," I told them, trying out my excuse.

"Not this time."

"Emmett's a big boy; he can go on his own. You are coming to this slumber party," Rosalie stated, leaving no out.

"All of the guys will be there until we throw them out!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Is this a slumber party or a flirt fest?"

"Both. It's time you got with someone."

"Yeah, we're all mated. And you're spending so much time with Jasper that you haven't had the time to work on your love life. You need to meet other guys. So, this will be your chance," Alice told me. She was too happy about her plan. I didn't like it.

"Alice, the Hermes boys absolutely hate the Ares boys," I said, putting emphasis on the 'hate'.

"Well they'll get along for this," Rosalie said, flipping her hair over her left shoulder.

"Mom promised that if anything got out of hand we could take matters into ours."

I groaned. "Please?" I asked desperately. They had thrown the 'Werewolf' card out of the window. I had no other option than to plead for my life, literally.

Alice and Rose shook their heads at the same time, but Alice answered. "Nope, there is no way you are getting out of this one. You're 18! You need to live a bit."

"I live every day Alice. I breathe air!"

"She means that you need to meet boys and flirt. You are no longer a girl, Kristin. You're like an adult, and it's really scary."

I glared at her. "I'll start being an adult when you two stop being manipulating," I supplied as a way to say I give up.

Both of the girls squealed, causing me to cover my sensitive ears. They instantly started talking to themselves in speedy voices, and I ignored them, choosing to go back upstairs and sleep.

**A/N I'm quite looking forward to writing the slumber party chapter. It may be a while though, so do not get your hopes up just yet. Review my loves, would you?**

**-Fire**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sadly, I did not come up with Twilight. Mrs. Meyer did. Also, the Greek Myths are not mine nor are they real. They're the Greeks'.

I slightly cracked open my eyes expecting to see some light from the window coming in but instead coming face-to-face with hazel eyes. I screamed and jumped out of bed, doing a back flip so I landed against the wall. I landed in a crouch; this allowed me to be ready to Shift at any second should this prove to be an attack.

The person laughed, and I cocked my head, confused. I leaned on my tip toes, looking over my bed to find Emmett on the floor laughing. A growl made its way out of my throat, and I Shifted into a panther, landing on Emmett. We wrestled on the floor for a while before I got tired and pinned him with both of my huge paws around his neck, claws extended.

"Uncle, Uncle, I give, I give," he said, laughing.

I moved off of him and Shifted back into human form.

"What were you thinking, scaring me like that? Did you not think that I would attack you?"

Emmett just chuckled and stood up. "No, I knew you were going to attack me. It was worth it to see your face though."

I growled and bared my teeth at him, feeling my canines lengthen. "You are a very stupid Werewolf Emmett McCarty."

"And you, my dear, are a very defensive Shifter."

Then, with a slight jolt of embarrassment, I realized I was only dressed in an oversized tee shirt. "Shoo," I said, moving my hands in a 'get out' motion. "I'm underdressed you big baboon! Get out!"

Emmett laughed but walked out of my room, closing the door behind him. I quickly took a shower then dried and straightened my hair. I pulled on a black Blink 182 shirt on with bright yellow zebra skinny jeans. I forwent shoes and applied some makeup along with earrings and bracelets.

I got on the railing and slid downstairs in a surfing style half an hour later. I jumped when I reached the end and did a front flip before landing on the carpet. I heard clapping and looked up to see Edward and Alice standing there.

I bowed dramatically then straightened up. "So, does anybody have any plans for today?"

Rosalie answered, "There's a carnival coming into town tonight. They'll be open until Saturday, but since you are spending the weekend with Alice and me, I figured we could go tonight."

I nodded. "That sounds good. I'm going to take my bike to Hephaestus tomorrow, and that will probably take all day. So I don't see why not."

"What time does it open Rosalie?" Eddie asked.

"It's open all day, but most people go around six o'clock."

Edward nodded. Alice started jumping up and down. "Yay! Outfits!"

There was a series of groans. "Alice," Bella whined.

"No, you are not going to the party so I deserve to torture you some. Kristin, your outfit is fine, but the rest of you, be prepared to change into the outfits I set out for you at five o'clock."

"Thank you Alice," I replied before stepping outside. I heard some grumblings before I was no longer within hearing range of the house.

I easily Shifted into my wolf form and trotted around the surrounding forest. Out of nowhere, I had an urge to see how far I could travel without being seen. I managed to go quite far: forty-seven miles from the castle. I Shifted back to human form long enough to check the time, which was why I stopped at forty-seven miles in the first place. My watch read 3:30 PM, so I Shifted, turned around, and ran back home the way I came.

"Kristin!" Alice screeched out as soon as I stepped foot in the entry way.

"Where have you been girl?" Emmett called out from somewhere.

"I went on a walk," I replied nonchalantly.

Edward shook his head. "You went on a walk? You honestly expect us to believe that?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I wanted to see how far I could run through the woods and across open fields without being seen. I am proud to say that I managed to get pretty far and could have gone further if not for fear of returning home late."

"We were beginning to worry about you," Bella started, obviously sensing my temper rising.

I smiled graciously at her. I could never get mad at Bella. It was like trying to be mad at a puppy that accidentally tore your shoe lace. "I appreciate the thought. So, Alice, are we prepared?"

"No. You are fine, but the others have to get dressed. Go to your room and fix your hair and makeup while the others and I change."

I nodded and Shifted into an owl, flying up the stairs. I fixed my hair so it was in a low bun with curly strands freely hanging on both sides of my face. I applied some light makeup to give me a natural look. I leisurely walked downstairs when I was finished and sat on the sofa, waiting.

"Okay guys, ready to go?" Emmett boomed, his voice echoing throughout the castle.

"Was that really necessary?" Rosalie asked from her place beside him. They walked into the living room followed by the rest of the gang.

Emmett nods like a scolded puppy. "I had to make sure everyone knew it was time to go."

"Em, we all have supernatural hearing. I'm pretty sure a whisper would have sufficed."

"I don't understand why you choose such outlandish outfits Alice," Bella stated sourly. She was dressed in a flowing white top with dark wash jean shorts. She had on her usual gray Converse and her hair was in a high ponytail.

"Yours was rather simple really. I do not find it outlandish," Alice defended.

I shook my head. "I guess I'll ride with you Em," I told him as I started walking toward the garage. The others followed, idle comments being made about how the carnival was going to turn out.

"You can see what will happen, Alice. Why don't you just tell us?" Edward asked, daring Alice to tell us what would occur.  
"It is better left as a surprise, trust me."  
About an hour later, we finally arrived at the carnival. Many people were there already.

"Is it going to be this crowded the whole time Alice?"

She nods. "It's going not going to be too overwhelmingly crowded, but the numbers are not going to lower any time soon."

I glanced at Em worryingly. "Will you be okay?" While it was not the day of the full moon, it was nearing, causing Emmett to act more like what he was than a regular human. It would be horrific if something little should happen and cause him to go off.

He looks me in the eyes and nods, showing me that he will be alright and that he is grateful for my consideration. "I should be fine sis. But if it gets too hard, you'll be the first to know, seeing as you're an animal as well."

Emmett was right. Due to us both being animals, we had a deeper connection than the others when it came to sensing disturbances with the other. Bella and Alice were the same way. Their species could be traced back to the same ancestor.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Rose shouted.

"Three questions before we go our separate ways. One: who is paying? Two: are we going off in pairs? Three: what time are we meeting to leave and where at?" Bella asked.

"I'm paying," Edward stated. Bella was going to protest, but he held his hand up. "It's only fair since Kristin has to pay for another car, Alice and Rose are getting a slumber party ready, and Em is going to have to pay for some unknown catastrophe sooner than later with the full moon approaching."

"Fine," Bella says, relenting. Edward sweetly kisses her.

"As for your other questions, we are going off in pairs. Alice and Kristin are…?" Rose trails off, unsure of how to answer.

"I'm going on my own. You guys know how I feel about having to tag around with somebody. I don't like feeling like I have to please someone else in the process."

They nod. "I'm wanted to go by myself anyway, just in case I was to find my mate. And we are meeting at the Ferris wheel at 10:45 since the carnival stops running at 11."

We all expressed our agreement and went our separate ways once Edward had given everybody fifty dollars each. Where he got the money from, I didn't bother to ask, but I was almost certain it had something to do with the regular trips he took to Europe to perform at music halls.

My first destination was the Cotton Candy stand. I paid for a roll of blue Cotton Candy and a Pepsi. I leisurely walked around until I finished both. Then I decided to go ride some rides. Once I had done every ride once, I decided to go listen to the band that had been playing the whole time.

Just as I reached the place where they were playing, they started playing a country song I knew very well.

(Song: Cowboys and Angels by Dustin Lynch)

_There's a want and there's a need_

_ There's a history between_

_ Girls like her and guys like me_

_ Cowboys and Angels_

_ I've got boots and she's got wings_

_I'm hell on wheels and she's heavenly_

_I'd die for her and she lives for me_

_Cowboys and Angels_

_We ride side by side_

_A cloud of dust, a ray of light_

_My touch is her temptation her kiss is my salvation_

_She's sweet I'm wild we're dangerous_

_Cowboys and Angels_

_Not sure why her path crossed mine_

_Accident or grand design_

_Aw maybe God just kinda likes_

_Cowboys and Angels_

_We ride side by side_

_A cloud of dust, a ray of light_

_My touch is her temptation her kiss is my salvation_

_She's sweet I'm wild we're dangerous_

_Cowboys and Angels_

_There's a want and there's a need_

_There's a history between_

_Girls like you and guys like me_

_Cowboys and Angels (x2)_

I had started singing toward the middle, and when it stopped, I sensed the presence of another magical being right behind me. I slowly turned and gasped at what I saw. Jasper was standing there, right behind me. But his presence was not what caused my gasp of surprise. I was looking into his eyes, and what gloriously beautiful eyes they were. They were a sapphire blue, the richest blue I had ever seen. I'm getting off point though. When I looked into his eyes, electricity flowed through the air and caused my skin to tingle and my senses to become heightened. The world around me was lost. All I could see, hear, and feel was Jasper. He was all that mattered anymore. Nothing else, not even my own life, was important to me. It was all Jasper. The only reason I lived was because of him.

I don't know how long it took for my mind to conclude what was happening, but as soon as it did, I instantly blinked and stepped back, looking anywhere but at Jasper. I started to walk away, not wanting to face him, but he grabbed me by the arm, causing sparks to play along my skin and my breathing to increase.

"Kristin," I heard my name fall from his lips. I marveled in it, the way he said it with such warmth, like it was a prayer to him. "Don't run from me."

I made the mistake of looking up at him. His eyes instantly entranced me, but I was too upset to let the feeling of being home encompass me. "I can't do this," fell from my lips before I even thought of speaking.

His eyes hardened. He released me abruptly, almost roughly. "Fine then," Jasper said shortly. He turned and walked away, leaving me staring at his back. I wanted to yell out for him to stay, to not leave me, but my feet stayed planted where they were.

A/N There you have it folks! It's finally revealed that Kristin is Jasper's mate. I didn't mean to reveal it like this, but I felt for the sake of keeping this story interesting, I had to do it. It turned out pretty well if you ask me. But of course, all I care about is your thoughts on it. Do me a huge favor and review, please?

-Fire


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer owns Twilight, and the Greeks own Greek Mythology. I simply chew their ideas up and spit them out as I wish.**

The rest of the carnival was a bummer to say the least. I was being hit with so many different emotions at one time that I felt like my head would explode. On one hand, I had a sense of joy, although minimal, that I had found my mate. No longer would I be the odd one out, and I could cuddle with someone like Rose and Em did when they watched movies. On the other hand, I was very distraught that said mate happened to be Jasper Whitlock, son of Ares, Demon, and royal pain in the arse. What higher power decided he would be my mate was horrible drunken and insane at the time. There was no way that a relationship would work between us, not while he was being all moody at least. I had just begun to have some lead way in getting him to open up. With adding us being mates in the mix, things would never be the same again.

And oh gods, I thought horrified, what would the others say? They would undoubtedly be happy that I found my mate, but what would they think when I told them it was Jasper? Would they be angry at him or even at me? Would they kick me out and disown me as a friend? I wouldn't be able to handle it if they did. I would lose all control and break down for sure. Another horrifying thought hit me. What would Mother and Ares think? They never got along, having fought many times over different views of menial things, often being how well they hunted. Would they approve or banish us from seeing one another? Would Zeus ban our relationship as well? I loved my Grandfather greatly and to have him not approve of me being Jasper's mate would crush me.

By the time 10:45 rolled around, I was too much into my thoughts to realize that my feet had led me to the Ferris wheel.

"Hey guys! How was it? Did you all have fun?" Alice asked. Her eyes were alight and dancing with joy. She was obviously in a very good mood.

"You bet we did! I loved The Claw! That thing was wicked!" Em said happily.

"Emmett, lower your voice. You're scaring people," Rosalie chastised her mate as people stared. He had been abnormally loud, considering the music wasn't loud at their current location.

"I'm glad you made us go, Alice," Bella put in.

"Yes," Edward agreed. "Thank you for thinking of this Alice. It's been a while since we had good fun like this."

Alice was absolutely radiant under all the attention. A light blush spread across her cheek, causing her to look like a little doll. "Aw guys, it was nothing. But if you all liked doing something like this, we can do it more often. There is a bunch of stuff around town that is planned. If you guys want, I could plan something every other month or something."

"That sounds lovely. What do you think Kristin?" Rose asked.

"Huh?" I asked, being pulled out of my thoughts.

"What do you think of Alice planning something for us to do every few months?"

"Oh, uh, that's a lovely idea Alice," I stuttered, trying to act normal.

It must have failed because Edward gave me a strange look. "You okay cuz?"

"Oh yes, perfectly fine, nothing at all to worry about."

Now they all gave me strange looks. "Uh, Kristin?" Em asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" I replied, looking up at him with wide eyes.

His brows were pulled together and a crease was forming between them. "Are you absolutely certain that you are fine?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

That was the precise moment that they knew something was up. But before they could ask what was wrong, a scent wafted in front of us and caused our head to whip from the direction it came from.

"I didn't realize that I wasn't the only other Demi-God around these parts," the boy said. Well, he was closer to being a man if I was being honest. He had brown hair that could almost pass for dirty blonde. He was tan and muscular, obviously very fit. He had this air confidence about him, but it wasn't overwhelming like it was from some of the other demi-gods.

"Who are you?" Em spoke, establishing his role as leader of this interaction. Most of the time, I was the one asking questions, so I was slightly surprised when Emmett took the words right out of my mouth.

"The name's Bentley. Bentley Vinum. Who are you?"

"I'm Emmett McCarty. This is my mate, Rosalie Hale. This is Edward Masen and his mate Bella Swan. Then there's Alice Brandon and Kristin Venatrix."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"I'm afraid we can't say the same until we know for sure why you are here. Our scents are all around this area. Why encroach?" I demanded. When dealing with any other magical being, I instantly went on high alert, a war mode if you will. I wanted answers supplied quickly and efficiently. Only after all of my questions were answered and the answers pleased me would I consider you no threat, even after that I was still cautious.

"I myself have a mate and happen to be looking for her. We happened to be separated and have not been able to locate each other. Maybe you know her; her name is Lindsey."

My eyes narrowed. So this was the man Lindsey had been ranting about, her mate. "Yes, I know you're mate. She was here not two moons ago looking for you. I have no doubt Hermes would be able to find her if you asked."

"I have not thought of that," he admitted. Hmm, must be lacking in the brain department. "Thank you for your suggestion. I'm sorry if I have caused you any complications."

"No harm done yet. I hope you find your mate, man," Emmett said, losing the tough guy act.

Bentley nods his head. "I do as well." He walked away, unfortunately for me. Because the minute he was out of sight, everyone turned on me with questioning looks.

"I'm not going to answer any questions. Can we just go home?" I asked, mentally exhausted. Now that my mind had settled its emotional distress, I had time to feel the mating pull. I was an aching pain that wouldn't stop. Sometimes it would flare, and when it did, I felt like I was being pushed in a certain direction. I wouldn't move though, and the pull seemed to tighten shortly every time I didn't.

They consented and kept quiet for the ride home. Immediately I dashed up to my room and pulled my curtains closed, locked my door, and turned on some Avenged Sevenfold. I grabbed a piece of parchment and a pin before sitting at my desk to write Apollo.

_Dear Uncle Apollo,_

_Something has occurred, something huge. I'm going to see Hephaestus tomorrow so he can tune up my bike. I need you to meet me there. I'm leaving early in the morning, so be there by the time the sun is rising. I'm planning on spending all day there, due to the length of time it takes me to get there and the fact that Hephaestus is quite social when tinkering. For my sake I hope you show. If you do not…well I'm not considering that an option._

_No, my safety is not in danger so do not report this to Mother or gods-forbid Grandfather. This matter merely needs an opinion of one who will be unbiased by it (I hope you will be at least). It is a rather personal matter and needs to be taken care of right away before I combust (not literally Uncle)._

_I greatly hope to see you tomorrow at Hephaestus' workshop._

_Love your niece,_

_Kristin_

I pressed three fingers on it, thought 'Apollo', and it was gone when I opened my eyes. I changed into some boy shorts and an old shirt of Edward's, lying on the bed and falling asleep rather quickly. Today had been exhausting, not just from meeting another demi-god who happened to be Lindsey's mate but to find my own, and for it to be Jasper Whitlock, was extremely tiring. I did not dream that night, despite all of this new information, and that worried me.

**A/N We finally found Bentley, Lindsey's mate. They are only two of the many other demi-gods I have in store for you to meet. Can any of you guess what Venatrix means? Just put it in your review, and I'll give you a special prize. :) Thanks to all of those who favorited and follows this story. Also, thank you to the anonymous reviewer, Emily, and Blood-Gaara-Blood. You two have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. Thank God for weekends!**

**-Fire**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer owns Twilight, and the Greeks came up with Greek Mythology, not I.**

**I was going to wait and update this on the weekend, considering that I have a break coming up in school. But I played really well at my volleyball game today, so I wanted to let you lovely readers in on the excitement as well. :) Aren't I something? Lol!**

The next day, I awoke around 3 AM. I dressed in a pair of old, torn black skinny jeans and a Staind tank top. I grabbed my leather jacket and put on my combat boots. Silently making my way down stairs, I picked up the keys to my blood red Ducati and walked into the garage. I got on my bike and drove to Hephaestus' workshop.

Hephaestus' workshop was reached by going through a doorway dug into the Rocky Mountains. It took me around two and a half hours to reach it. It slid open quickly, allowing me time enough to swerve in before closing once again. I was drowned in, to a human, complete darkness. With my enhanced vision, I could see perfectly. It took me another hour and a half to finally reach Hephaestus' work place deep inside the mountain.

Hephaestus was there, waiting, when I pulled up. I slid my Ray Bans off and nodded at him, passing him the keys.

"Take good care of her Hephaestus," I told him.

He laughed. "No need to worry, Kristin. I very much love motor vehicles."

Now, you're thinking Hephaestus is ugly. The gods had that wrong. Hephaestus wasn't as handsome as Ares or as charming as Apollo, but he was far from unattractive. Hephaestus has light brown hair that looked like saw dust, no doubt a product from being around it so much. His eyes were a glistening purple that twinkled when he laughed. In human form, he was around 6'4" and very muscular from his work.

"Is there any particulars you would like to add?" he asked me as I took a seat on the lounge chair in his office.

"Not any particulars, just the regular will be fine. Update her with any new technology you might have discovered, make sure everything is finely tweaked, and clean her up good."

I looked around and found a coffee machine. Hephaestus has fixed it so you just typed what you wanted using the touch screen and it would make your coffee. A little magic was added in with it too. How else do you think the coffee made itself from such a wide variety?

As soon as I poured myself a steaming cup of Macadamia Nut Vanilla coffee, I heard the purr of an engine. I glanced up from my cup to see a sleek dark blue Jaguar pull up. I watched with little interest as Apollo stepped out, dressed in similar attire to mine. He had on Ray Bans, black Converse, ripped dark wash skinny jeans, and a Motley Crue tee. His long platinum blonde hair was pulled back into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. He moved the Ray Bans so they were on the top of his head, showing his gleaming emerald eyes.

"Ah! If it isn't my favorite niece! And I see you have coffee! How wonderful!" he proclaimed.

I snorted. "It's too early. Give me a second to finish off this cup then another and we can talk."

Uncle Apollo nodded. He looked around and spotted Hephaestus. "Oh Hephaestus, it's so nice to see you again!" Apollo was just an inch taller than Hephaestus and not as muscular. Apollo was a charmer where Hephaestus was a worker.

"It has been a while Apollo. I see you have acquired a new ride."

"Yes, well, the Porsche was getting old. I needed something more today."

As they chatted, I relaxed back into the leather chair and finished off two cups of coffee.

"Alright Uncle, I believe it is time we talk. Hephaestus, would you mind if we used your office?"

Well, you might think, aren't you already in his office? While it appeared to be an office, it was more of a lounge. Hephaestus' office was much grander than this lounge due to Aphrodite's hand.

Hephaestus nods. "Sure, go ahead. Just make sure to lock it when you're finished with it."

Apollo followed me up the winding rock stairway to the office. Once we were both inside, I shut the door and locked it. I turned around to find Apollo seated in Hephaestus' chair, so I took another one.

"What is it you were so secretive about Niece? Usually your letters offer more information."

"I found my mate," I forced myself to say. I watched comically as Apollo's eyes widened and he froze.

"What?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. I was suddenly glad the walls surrounding us were soundproof.

I nod slowly, as if talking to someone who had a hard time processing things. "Yes, I have found my mate."

This must have clicked with Apollo's brain because questions were soon fired after that. "When? Where? How? Who is it? Do you know him? Do I know him? Is he a Demi-God? If he is, whose child is he? Does anyone else know? How long have you kept it a secret?"

I held my hands up for him to stop talking. He did, but I could tell it was difficult. "I found him at a carnival my group went to last night. We separated, and I went off on my own. I decided to venture over to the band that was playing, and one of my favorite songs was on. I started singing it. At the end, I felt a presence of a magical being behind me. My mate was standing behind me, and when I looked into his eyes, I knew he was mine."

"Whew," Apollo exclaimed in relief. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm glad to know your mate is a male. I was starting to get worried there for a minute."

I shook my head at him. "Of course that would be your worry Uncle."

"I do not fail to notice that you have yet to answer all of my questions, and you left out the name of your mate in your retell of how you met."

"That wasn't the first time we met, Uncle. It was just the only time I looked into his eyes. He is a Demi-God, you do know him, and no one else knows of our discoveries."

"You mean to tell me that you have not told your friends about this?" he asked, disbelief and shock painting his tone.

I nod. "They had a feeling that something was amiss, but they have no idea about what happened."

Apollo nods but does not appear satisfied. "Continue."

I sighed. "You're really going to make me spill it all, aren't you Uncle?"

He laughs, and if I wasn't dreading what I was about to tell him so much, I would have found the noise relaxing. "I came all the way down to Hephaestus' domain. Do you expect me to be happy with a simple 'I found my mate'?"

"I suppose not." I let out a breath I did not know I had been holding. "Alright, my mate is Jasper Whitlock, son of Ares, and a Demon."

Apollo's eyes widened, and he stared at me. His mouth opened and closed like he was going to say something, but not a sound fell from his lips. He finally coughed and looked up at me through his long hair.

"Are you serious?" he asked me, almost like he was hoping it was a joke. Believe me, a couple of hours ago I was too.

Forlorn, I shook my head. "I'm afraid I am."

Instead of reacting like I was expecting, Uncle Apollo started laughing. I glared at him, thinking he was laughing at me for having a mate in Jasper. A growl rose out of my throat before I could contain it. Apollo stopped laughing and glanced at me warily, making sure I wasn't too pissed off.

"I'm not laughing at you," he stated. "I do find it completely hilarious that the boy you were moping over not two days ago is now your mate. Oh, this is so rich! I haven't had this kind of excitement in years!"

I chuckled humorlessly. "I'm glad I can provide some entertainment for you, but I was not moping. Something that you will not find funny, however, is how Ares will react when he finds out."

That sobered Uncle up quickly. He had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Why not ask Jasper tell him?"

I snorted. "He hasn't talked to his father in years, and they're not each others' biggest fan."

"That may very well be, but your mother and Ares are going to have to find out sooner rather than later. The longer you keep this from them, the angrier they will be when you tell them."

"I've barely spoken a word to Jasper about us being mates, Uncle. How will I confront him about telling our parents when we're not on good graces ourselves?"

Apollo thought for a few minutes. "Decide your feelings on the matter, and then confront Jasper about it. Together, go and tell your parents, separately of course. Zeus only knows how horrible it would be to have them in close proximity."

I nod. "Alright, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea. Pray tell, how much time do I have postpone telling them?"

"No more than two weeks."

Okay, I thought to myself. Two weeks, I can deal with that. I rose from my seat and made my way to the door. "Thank you for meeting me Uncle. I will be sure to keep your advice in mind."

"Thank you for telling me about this. I know it must be difficult for you to process, but all will work out in time. Fate doesn't put two individuals together unless they are absolutely meant to be. You and Jasper will find out a compromise soon enough. Just talk to one another."

I wave as indication I understood his words and left the office. I headed downstairs to check on my bike. Hephaestus was working on Uncle's Jaguar when I reached my destination.

"Are you finished with my bike? It's late, and I must be going." It had taken longer than I expected to talk to Apollo. The clock right now was reading 5:03 PM.

"Yes, your bike is all tuned up and ready to roll. It was a pleasure working on her."

"Thank you for working on her for me," I said politely.

"Like I said, it was my pleasure. If you every need anything again just message me and bring them on up."

I nod and slide on my bike. Revving it up, I found the motor was purring nicely. I sped out of Hephaestus' shop and out of the mountain, heading home.

**A/N It looks like talking to Apollo helped Kristin. Now she has to figure out how to approach Jasper and coax him into going with her to tell their parents. Also, will the others find out any time soon? You'll just have to read the next chapter to figure out. Read and review, pretty please! I promised my boys I'd make cupcakes. Perhaps I'll give all of my reviewers one. ;)**

**-Fire**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer owns Twilight, and the ancient Greeks came up with Greek Mythology.**

It was one minute after midnight when I arrived home. Edward was waiting for me in the garage with his head in his hands. I instantly recognized the gesture as him having a headache.

"You okay there cuz?" I asked him after I cut the engine to my bike. I moved to his side and plopped down beside him, not bothering to lower my sunglasses. Although I had lost need of them many hours ago, I still wore them on the ride home to keep bugs out of my eyes.

"The girls' thoughts are so loud I can't block them out," he explained.

"Oh," I replied, dumbfounded for a minute. "Why didn't you ask Bella to shield you?"

Eddie shrugs. "I didn't want to bother her. Her nerves are running thin because Alice and Rose are aggravating her constantly."

I nodded. "Well, I guess I better go in there and face the gunfire."

That receives a small chuckle from Edward. "Make sure you're wearing your bullet-proof vest."

I smacked his arm. "You now I'm not bullet-proof, and I don't own a vest. That's for police officers, not mythical creatures dumbass."

I left him snickering as I walked into the house, bracing myself for full impact. And trust me, it was a good thing I did. As soon as one foot was through the door, Alice managed to tackle me to the floor. If it had been anyone other than her or Bella, I would have thrown them off immediately. But seeing as it was Alice, I simply laid there while she straddled me, looking down at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my gods Kristin! I can't believe it's finally happening! C'mon! You have to hurry up and pack your stuff! Everybody's getting there tonight, and it won't be over until Sunday!"

I groaned. I thought that the sleepover was simply going to be Saturday night and half of Sunday. Now it was going to be Friday night, Saturday night, and Sunday.

"Alice, can I please stay here with Emmett? You remember how we met that other Demi-God the other day. What's to say it won't happen to Emmett while he's in wolf form?"

"Don't worry sis," Emmett said with a smirk on his face. "I can handle myself."

I growled at him. "You traitor! You were supposed to be helping me get out of this! Now you're taking their side?"

"Yeah, well, that was before Rosalie threatened to withhold sex," Emmett muttered darkly.

I heard Rosalie laugh and glared at her as she walked into the hallway we were all in. "Why are you all going against me now? Do you guys not love me anymore or something?" I asked seriously. I had no clue why they were doing this, making me do this. They knew how much I hated public events, especially with other Demi-Gods. I was often looked at as strange, being the only daughter of Artemis. Not many of the others liked me. They thought I was a freak of Nature, a curse of the worst kind.

"No, of course we still love you," Alice said from above me. I reached out and flicked her knee, telling her to get off of me. She quickly moved to stand beside Rosalie. "But you'll be 18 in a little under 2 weeks. You need to get out more, have fun, and socialize. It's not good for you to alienate yourself like this."

"I've been fine with it so far," I muttered as I dusted my jeans off.

"You've been dealing with it so far," Rosalie put in. "Alice is right; it's time for you to start living. Ever since high school ended, you've been focusing on Jasper non-stop. You let all of your old friends go." I went to protest, but she cut me off. "I know you didn't have many friends in the first place, but you had a few. You neglected them. Now it's just you. We don't even really know you anymore Kristin. You're hardly ever here, and we don't get to spend time with each other anymore."

I looked down at my shoes, ashamed. She was right. I had been staying away from home and avoiding them, but it was only because I was afraid they would think I was weak. This mission with…Jasper…had me totally shaken inside.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled then sighed. "I guess I'll go." Alice and Rose cheered. "Just let me take a shower and pack some clothes. And no, Alice, you are not choosing them for me," I warned when I saw her face light up. If I let her have her way, there was no telling what I would be wearing.

"Okay that's fine," Alice consented. "Just hurry! I need your help getting everything set up!"

I walked to my room and got out a piece of paper, deciding to write to Apollo.

_Dear Uncle,_

_ Alice and Rose are throwing a party. I'm going. Yeah, yeah, I know. It's hard to believe. I really didn't have a way out, so I had to concede. It lasts three days, so I will have plenty of time to think about confronting Jasper._

_ I suppose it would be best to tell Mother first. I don't think she will react as badly as Ares will (I'm assuming right aren't I?). Hopefully, it won't be too hard to convince him (although I am expecting a fight)._

_ That's all. For now, I suppose, I will just lie low. No, I haven't told any of my housemates yet. I suppose I will do that before we leave, if I can get everyone together._

_ Your niece,_

_ Kristin_

I sent it to him and took a shower. While in the shower, I was thinking about how they would react to my news. Would they be happy for me? Probably, until they found out whom my mate was of course. Then would they be horrified? Would they believe me? Would they think I just had an obsession with him? But I had never had a boyfriend before. Why would I just randomly name someone as my mate? Plus, I had never lied to them before. That had to count for something, right? They would trust me, for sure.

I shook my head and got out of the shower. I couldn't keep dwelling on what would happen. What was about to occur, would occur. There was nothing I could do about it. I just had to let the cards fall where they may and hope I got a full house of Aces.

To give me some time, I spent extra amount of time choosing clothes to take to the sleepover. I knew that if I didn't choose some things at least half-way fashionable, Alice would have my hide. So, I reluctantly pulled out a pair of white ripped skinny jeans and a blue plaid shirt from American Eagle. I slipped on a pair of dark blue pumps from Charlotte Russe. I slipped on the jewelry Rose gave me for Christmas last year and braided my hair off to the side. Once that was done, I began packing. I chose a strapless blue printed dress from Rue 21, 2 mini-skirts from Hot Topic, 3 cropped tees from Forever 21, and some dark wash jeans from Aeropostle. Deciding that I may need another dress, I grabbed a neon green one from Forever 21 with neon pink highlights. Next I packed my undergarments, all from Victoria's Secret, and flats from Nordstrom. I placed my biker jacket on top of the duffle bag, just in case it was to get cold. I knew Alice had all of my toiletries already at her place, so I left mine where they were.

Zipping up the bag, I made my way downstairs where Edward was waiting. "Alice and Rose already headed off to her house. They're going to make one final trip back after you get there and get settled. I offered to wait and go there with you."

"Are you coming?" I knew Bella wasn't, but that didn't mean that Edward wasn't invited. Did it?

Edward shakes his head. "You know I don't particularly like Ares children." I nodded. Edward was the son of the god of harmony and peace. Apollo and Ares were polar opposites.

"We are coming back here though, right? To meet up with everyone before we leave?" I asked, making sure my plan could still work.

Edward nods and holds the door open for me. We walked side-by-side into the forest.

"Is there any particular reason why you were out of it at the carnival the other day?" he asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

I nod shortly. "I'll explain it to you all once we meet back up at the house."

Edward makes a noise of affirmation. "Is it anything dangerous?"

I laughed. "The only danger being caused would be to me from you guys."

That made Edward guarded. He tensed and turned to look at me, halting his steps. "What happened?"

I shook my head. "I told you, I will tell all of you when we return to the house."

He didn't look pleased, but started walking again nonetheless. It stayed silent until we reach a huge weeping Willow in the dead center of the forest.

"Ladies first," Edward offered, making a dramatic sweep with his arm to accompany it.

I snorted. Since when did chivalry matter when it came to me? Nonetheless, I walked up to the Willow, knocked on it five times, and stepped back as a door slowly opened. I walked through it without hesitation and was momentarily blinded by light. When I regained my sight, I found myself in front of Alice's house in Aphrodite's realm. There was already loud music coming from inside. Oh dear Zeus. I hope conceding to this so easily will not be a mistake.

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The party will make up the entire next chapter and maybe the one after that. I have not decided yet. Please review and let me know what you think.**

** -Fire**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Mrs. Meyer, and the Greeks came up with the idea of Greek Mythology. I just wish that I could be part of their world.**

Cautiously, I stepped inside the house into the marble foyer. Alice instantly spotted me and grabbed my hand, dragging me upstairs. She opened the door to the room I stayed in when I come over and shoved me inside, closing the door behind me. I heard her laughter as I hissed out for her pushing me.

"Just get your clothes put away, and then we'll go back to the castle to make sure everything we need is here."

I glanced around my room once I heard her footsteps go downstairs. It was exactly the same way as I left it, dark and secretive. I only used three colors for my room: black, gold, and dark green. It felt very much like me, and I loved it even more because of that.

Quickly, I stepped into my huge walk-in closet and put everything I had brought with me up. Then I Shifted into a raven and flew down the stairs. I landed on Edward's shoulder, and he jumped back slightly at the silent landing.

"You could squawk or something; at least warn me next time you're going to land on my shoulder."

I squawked and nodded my head. I flapped my wings so I was slightly in front of Edward before Shifting back to human form.

"So, are we going back to the house to meet up with everyone?" I asked Rosalie as she stepped into the main room.

"Yep," Rosalie stated before grabbing my hand and taking off out the front door, leaving Edward sulking behind us.

I laughed. "You did that on purpose," I accused Rosalie playfully.

A brilliant smile lit her face. "Of course I did."

I continued running beside her, and she never let go of my hand, almost like she didn't want me to move from beside her.

"Something wrong?" I asked gently, wondering why she had yet to let go of my hand.

"No," Rose said. "Nothing's wrong. I just didn't want you running off anywhere."

"Where else would I run off to?"

She shrugged. "Wherever non-mated females go," was her short reply.

My eyes narrowed ever so slightly as I looked ahead. We were just approaching the tree, and I easily overtook Rosalie in a few strides and stepped through the portal. I instantly took off as soon as my feet touched the other side, not wanting Rosalie to see any of my expressions. Rosalie was the best at getting people to dish information out, even at her worst. There was no telling what would happen if she really pressed me for information.

When I reached the house, Em, Bella, and Ali were already inside, sitting on the couch. Bella and Em stood up to greet their mates when they came through the front door a few minutes behind me. I stood near one of the huge windows, staring outside.

"So, my Pixie-senses are telling me something's amiss," Alice started. "Care to tell us what's going on with you, Kristin?"

There was a pregnant pause. "I have a mate," I said quietly.

Everyone seemed to gasp at the same time. Then it seemed as if a barrier was broken and water plowed through. Everyone started asking numerous questions at once.

I held up a hand in their direction, never moving my eyes from the land outside. "It happened at the carnival. It was very sudden, and I don't know where he is now."

"Why didn't you bring him to us so we could've met him?" Alice asked, sounding hurt.

"It wouldn't be the first time you've met him," I replied, easily avoiding the real answer.

"The only other male demi-god we've met is Bentley, and he has a mate," Bella stated.

"So we know him, but who is he?" Emmett asked, tapping his finger against his chin in thought.

I met Edward's eyes from across the room. They widened slightly, finding something there, before he practically fell into a chair. Bella was instantly alarmed at her mate's reaction. She moved to his side and brushed a hand against his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked. That brought everyone's attention off of me and onto Edward.

He nods, looking at Bella solemnly. "I'm fine. Kristin, however, is not."

All eyes shot back to me. "What do you mean, Edward?" Rosalie asked, worry tainting her tone. She must have thought I was in danger or sick.

"Her mate is not a big fan of hers, or ours, for that matter. That's why she's kept this information from us," Edward says sadly.

"You know who her mate is?" Emmett asked, looking back and forth between Edward and me as if I had kept a secret from him. I shook my head when his eyes turned to mine, telling him that there was no secret. He seemed momentarily pleased with this before his expression returned to thoughtful.

"I've figured it out, yes," Edward supplied.

"How?" Alice asked. "I haven't seen anything at all concerning Kristin's mate. I didn't even know she would find hers!" Hmm, that was interesting. Usually Alice would see something as life-altering as finding a mate.

"Will you tell us who he is?" Rosalie asked me nicely.

I smirked. "Let Edward say who he thinks it is first," I told them.

They nodded and looked at Edward eagerly, awaiting his prediction. Edward stared at me for a moment, testing me, seeing if I was really going to let him do this. I smirked and nodded for him to go ahead. I comfortably sat down beside the window, my back against the wall so I could see everyone's reaction.

Edward took a deep breath and glanced at everyone before nodding to himself. "I believe Kristin's mate is…" he paused, whether for effect or because he was unsure, I don't know. "Jasper," he finished quickly.

Emmett was the first to react, and he laughed. "You've got to be joking man. Jasper Whitlock is Kristin's mate? That's just rich." He continued to laugh.

Rosalie's left eye twitched before she turned to me in slow motion. I raised an eyebrow, asking her silently whether she was going to deny it or if she believed it. Seeing my lack of denial, her mouth formed an 'O'. I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction.

Seeing his mate react like she did, Emmett looked at me more calculating. The corner of my mouth turned up slightly, and his eyes widened comically. I'm sure that if it was a less-serious situation, I would have laughed.

A slow smiled lit up Bella's face, and she plopped herself down in Edward's lap. "Congratulations."

I snorted. "Congratulations for having a mule's behind as a mate? Save it for a happier decision made by Fate, Bella."

"This is Fate's decision, Kristin, whether you agree with it or not. You and Jasper are meant to be. It's written in the stars."

Hmm, 'written in the stars', was it? I think my Mother will have some explaining to do.

Alice squealed, bringing me out of my thoughts. She darted over to me and threw her arms around me. "This is so awesome! I can't believe you're finally mated! And to Jasper! You lucky little dog!"

I leaned back, signaling that I didn't want to be in her embrace. She let me go with a smile still on her face, unaffected by my lack of wanting contact.

"Yes, well, I'll be lucky if our parents take it as good as y'all have."

"Oh jeez, telling the parents. I wish you good luck," Emmett says, coming to give me a kiss on the cheek before I can move away. I growl at him and hear one coming from outside as well. My head instantly turns, and it's almost like my eyes are pulled toward a certain direction.

There he stands, just outside of the tree line, watching me. His teeth are bared, showing his fangs, and his hands are fisted beside him. When our eyes meet, his black eyes turn back to blue and his face softens before he turns away and disappears.

I turn back to my friends, seeing worried look on their faces. I sigh and put my head in my hands.

"How am I going to deal with this?" I ask no one in particular.

**A/N: This all just fell out at one time, I swear. If it seems rushed, I apologize, but my mind started coming up with ideas. All I could do is type them down. Hope you like this chapter, even though I think it's short. Maybe it just seems short. That might be it. Review!**

** -Fire**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer came up with Twilight, and all I know from my friend's Latin class is that the Greeks wrote Greek Mythology. Go figure. **

**I've been thinking about doing songs at the beginning of chapters. Do you readers think I should? If you'd rather I didn't, that's fine. I could give it a try, though, to see if you like it? Just leave me a review and let me know. **** Read on!**

Rose came up to me and wrapped her arms around me lightly. I leaned into her touch, and she held me tighter.

"It'll be okay," she whispers soothingly into my ear. "Everything will work out in the end, you'll see."

"Fate is cruel with our kind," I growled out. "She loves to see us suffer. What's to say that she's not going to try and tear us apart?"

"I'm sure Jasper won't let that happen," Bella says, coming over as well. Alice joined her, and we were having a group hug on the floor. The men were just standing off to the side, watching our interaction.

I sighed and buried my face into Bella's hair, breathing in her heavenly lilac scent. "I'm only halfway done with this."

"What do you mean?" Alice asks.

"She means," Edward begins before I can speak, "that she has to tell Artemis, and Jasper has to tell Ares."

"There's no way Jasper's going to his old man's place. Those two are like putting two raging wildfires together, they get worse and destroy everything in their path," Emmett states.

"That's why Kristin goes with him. If she's there, Jasper will be so focused on protecting Kristin if something does happen, that an argument with Ares will be forgotten," Rose said confidently.

I shook my head and a slight sob escaped. Bella placed a hand on my shoulder as I finally broke down and started to cry.

"I can't do this! I can't be mated to someone! I don't know how! There are so many things that come along with being mated, and I just can't deal with it!"

They didn't say anything. They knew trying to reassure me would only lead to me telling them off. Instead, the girls simply sat with me on the floor, never letting me go, while Edward and Em remained where they were.

Around 15 minutes later, I finally calmed down. I straightened myself up and kept my face unemotional.

"I believe we have a slumber party to get to," I stated, heading for the door.

Alice appeared in front of me, and I looked down to see worry in her eyes. "Are you sure you still want to go?"

I tried to force a small on my face, but it only resulted in the right side of my mouth twitching slightly. "I agreed to go. I'm going to keep my word."

She nodded, but her worried expression never left her eyes. I Shifted into my horse form: a beautiful silver bay Friesian (A/N I realize that Friesian's are rarely a color other than black, but she's a mythical creature, so things are being switched around some.) with a white stare on my forehead. I galloped through the forest, jumping over any logs that were in my way. Once I reached the portal, I stopped, reared, and raced on t through.

I arrived at Alice's house fairly quickly after that. I sat on her pristine leather white couch before she arrived with Rosalie. They both looked at me questionably.

"Look, I'll be alright. Y'all know how I deal with emotions: I put them off until I'm by myself. So, for now, all I want to do is enjoy this sleep over you have planned. What kind of music were you thinking of Alice?"

She clapped her hands together, the worry almost completely leaving her facial expression as she got into party mode.

"Rose, you set up the lights and decorations while Kristin helps me choose the music," Alice commands. She grabs my hand with hers and leads me to the DJ booth in her home.

"So, I have a couple of different options for you to choose from, and I can switch them out every now and then if you want a different sound. The main collections I have are Pop, Rap, some R&B, and a bit Jazz. Then I have Country, which you know I'm not the biggest fan of even if Rose is. There's Alternative, which I know you love, and some emo sounding stuff. But I don't think it's a good idea to play emo music that much because you know how it starts fights with the Ares kids." I flinched a bit at the reminder that the Ares kids were coming, but Alice didn't notice. "I also have a bit of upbeat Techno music, but I'm the only one who seems to like that stuff. And then, because Edward put it in here, I have classical mess. That's definitely out though, considering this is a party not a conference meeting."

"Gods forbid you ever hold a meeting that uptight at your house, Alice," Rose commented as she passed by with strings of lights along her arms. I chuckled as I saw a set wrapped around her waist. She playfully glared at me and stuck out her tongue. I simply rolled my eyes at the reaction.

I turned back to see Alice staring at me as if I had all the answers to the world. "Go with the rap combo, and then when things get going, we'll see where to go from there."

She nods her head in agreement and goes about the booth, grabbing different CDs on her way. I moved into the main room to avoid getting in her warpath.

"Rose, you need some help?" I asked as I stepped toward the blonde who was, unsuccessfully, trying to get herself untangled.

Her frustrated expression almost made me laugh. But I saw the slight anger boiling underneath her crystal blue eyes and decided against the action. "You think?" was her sarcastic reply.

I rolled my eyes again and proceeded to untie her from the strings in record time. "How did you do that?" she asked in a shocked voice.

I shrugged and grabbed a set, moving to place them along the entryways. "Athena taught me how to identify and solve a problem quickly."

Rosalie nods, pleased with my answer. She, as well as the others, knew that when Mother placed my training in the hands of Grandfather Zeus, he took it very seriously. He made me train a year with each of the major gods, with a few minor ones on the side. Sometimes, it would be longer than a year, depending on if I picked up the trade well enough. I suppose you could compare it to boot camp to the extreme.

"Do you know when everyone is supposed to be arriving?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Alice said around 6, and it's 5:45 now, so we have 15 minutes left."

"Do you think you can manage finishing up these lights by yourself? I need some time to get myself together before I'm overwhelmed."

Rose nodded, understanding. Being mythical creatures, our sense were heightened, and loud, noisy atmospheres were quite uncomfortable. Plus a lot of people were coming, and most of us that were mythical creatures as well as Demi-Gods did not do well in big crowds.

I made my way to my room and flopped on my bed, allowing my eyes to close. I stayed like that way, listening to everyone arriving and the music start to blare. People were chattering, scents wafted through the air, and the constant thrum of heartbeats poured into my ears like acid. A low growl escaped from between my lips. I sighed and stood up, ready to face the crowd. This was going to be a long night.

**Well, there you go. I know I promised to do the party this chapter, but I thought it would be better if I waited. That way, I can dedicate a whole, individual chapter to the party scene. But trust me, it will be epic. REVIEW! …*runs and hides in a corner* Please?...**

** -Fire**


	14. Chapter 14 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Twilight nor Greek Mythology. I simply play with their characters instead of my phone.**

**Thank you to those who followed and favored this story.**

**Note: Kristin's thoughts are italic. **

As soon as my foot landed on the white carpet, Alice was by my side. I raised an eyebrow at her as she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the middle of the room where people were already dancing. Judging by the looks of things, Aphrodite's daughters were definitely prepared to get…well…down and dirty.

"Alice, I don't dance," I told her, trying to hide my discomfort. I did dance, but I wasn't very fond of grinding, especially with others watching. When it was just us **(A/N Edward, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Kristin makes up the 'us'.)**, I didn't mind. However, there were a lot of people here, and I wasn't too fond of the idea.

She smacks my arm lightly. "Oh hush, you know you're good. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Whenever you say something will be fun Alice, I usually run." That was true. There was this one time, when we were younger, Alice convinced me to get a wax, saying it was fun. No, believe me, there was a whole load of pain. The pain didn't last, and I still get waxed to this day. But that one incident convinced me to run and hide when Alice said something was fun before she guilt-tripped me into it.

Alice hits my arm again, harder this time. I can't help but laugh. "If Rosalie comes and dances with you, will you please pretend to have fun?"

I looked down at her to see her pouting up at me. I raise an eyebrow at her but nod my head. She squeals and bounces, literally, off to find Rosalie. I sigh. _What have I gotten myself into?_

I got my answer as soon as a group of Ares' boys passed me. I paid no particular attention to them, but as soon as my name was brought up in the conversation, I couldn't help but listen.

"Look, Kristin's here."

"She's Alice's best friend dude, duh she'd be here."

"Well excuse me if I didn't expect a freak to be here."

My eyes narrowed as I stopped listening to their conversation. It was all the same. They'd be surprised whenever they saw me, and then they'd start talking about how much of a freak I was.

Thankfully before I could start feeling too awkward, Alice, with Rosalie in tow, headed toward me from the other side of the room. Alice stopped in front of me, pulling Rose to a halt with her.

"Okay, I have Rosalie. Now will you dance?"

I glanced quickly around the room where there were multiple couples already grinding sloppily to the rap music. I shook my head, sighing. I'm sure by the end of the night, especially if they were intoxicated, the dancing would only get worse.

"Yes, I suppose I will." Rosalie smiled encouragingly at me, no doubt seeing my hesitance.

"It'll be fine, and we can show those chicks who really knows how to get down," she states.

I couldn't stop the laugh that rose out of me. "Wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to teach 'em," I replied whole-heartedly.

We walked out onto the dance floor just as "The Wobble" came on. Rose and I danced it easily, providing back up for each other when needed. The rest of the night continued much like that. I liked the people were too wary of me to get anywhere close to me, but then I realized Rosalie was being stuck with me. This was supposed to be a party, and Rose needed to mingle with her sisters.

I stopped dancing after a song and looked at Rose. "Go talk to people," I told her. "I'm going to go to the DJ booth and relieve Alice for a while."

She looked at me for a second, gauging my sincerity, and then nodded, walking off into the crowd.

Alice waltzed over to me, no doubt Seeing that I was coming her way. "You can go ahead and change the music to some country or something. I think it's time for a change."

I nodded to her before walking over to the DJ booth. I placed the headphones around my neck before taking out the Rick Ross CD and quickly replacing it with Luke Bryan. I heard hollering once the music started to play, and the dancing, or rather swinging to the beat, kicked up a notch. I looked up on the small counter in the booth and noticed that Alice has left me a drink. I sniffed it, instantly smelling the alcohol. _Oh heck, why not?_ I took a sip to find that Alice had concocted some mix of vodka and melon.

I shrugged to myself. It was pretty good. I had never been a fan of alcohol. It leads to people acting stupid. I didn't want to lower myself to that level by drinking it.

It was around two hours later that things went amiss. By now, everyone had drunken more than they could count. Me? I had four of the little drink Alice made me. I was slightly buzzed, but since I was a shape-shifter, the drink didn't affect me as much as the other Demi Gods. I was still sitting in the DJ booth when suddenly a knock was on the glass in front of me. I instantly tense and jumped around to look for the culprit. I was shocked when I saw the face of a boy, no a man, about 24 years old who had black hair that fell in waves to his shoulders with dark blue eyes. _He's a son of Ares'; the eyes are give-away._

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked politely, placing the headphones on the counter and standing up. I noticed, now being able to see him clearly, that he was tan and very fit. Not overly fit like Emmett and not as lean as Edward, but somewhere a little in between. _Jasper has a better body._ What? Where did that come from?

"Yes," he said, snapping me out of my inner wonderings. "I was wondering if you'd dance with me."

The song that had just popped on was a slow song, and at first I wondered if it was a good idea. He must have seen me thinking about it.

"Aw, come on, it's just one song. Please?"

I sighed and nodded. Alice would be proud of me for actually being somewhat social with someone. I stepped out of the booth and followed him to the dancing crowd. We found a spot, and I placed my arms on his shoulders while he wasted no time on wrapping his hands around my waist and pulling me closer. I was uncomfortable with the distance, extremely so. The horrid smell of his cologne and sweat made things even worse. Even without my heightened senses I would have been able to smell it.

I thought about stepping back, but then I smelt the alcohol on this breath. Maybe it would be best if I just went along with it for now. Usually I could listen to the lyrics to a song in a stressful situation and would calm down, but this time the song was never there. My mind was too focused on just how close we were and how uncomfortable I was with it.

Just as I was about to make a comment about how close we were, we pulled me even closer, my body pressed tightly against his. I could feel his arousal on my stomach, and I almost vomited. This bloke was disgusting. He leaned and tried, sloppily, to kiss me. I instantly snatched back, but he held fast.

"Come on girl, don't be like that. You know I'm the only one who will ever want you. Everybody else calls you a freak. I'm the only one who will ever want to have sex with you."

I growled a low, dangerous sound that carried my threat with it. _Let me go now, or you'll be in deep trouble._ "You better let me go before my friends come after you," I responded, not wanting to tell him just how much damage I could do to him in a matter of minutes.

He laughed. "If you'd look around, you'd see your little friends are nowhere in sight."

I quickly looked around, confused. _What did he mean by…oh my gods! We're in the freaking woods! How the crap did we get here?!_

"How the hell did we end up in the fucking woods?" I almost yelled at him.

He laughed again, and I seriously thought about punching him for it. "It was all too easy really. You should be more aware of your surroundings."

"Oh trust me, I was. It seems like my awareness was too focused on how close your disgusting presence was to mine!"

His confidence finally wore off, and I watched it turn to anger. "You little bitch!" he yelled at me. "You should be afraid! You should be begging me to do nothing to you!"

"Like you would ever try!" I shouted back in his face.

His hand came round and hit me in the face before I could do anything. I fell to the ground with a yelp, not of pain but surprise. He actually had hit me. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up before landing a punch on me, sending me to the ground again, this time harder. I could feel bruises start to form. Shock stopped me from retaliating, from ripping him to shreds. I wasn't a helpless little girl, but this was the first time I had been physically abused by a man.

Before he could grab me again, I heard a ferocious growl. It was a very deep sound that sent shivers down my spine. However, they were not shivers of fear but of pleasure. _What the hell?_

Then a scent registered with me as the breeze blew, and my body relaxed instantly. _Jasper will protect me._ Part of me sensed the man above me froze before turning around almost comically slow. I pushed up so I was sitting, ignoring the stabbing pain in my sides and jaw. That was when I saw him, and I thought I would never be happier to see him in my life. **(A/N Of course she's wrong but anyway.)**

Of course, the next thing that registered with me was how feral and absolutely beautiful Jasper looked angry. His eyes were a burning red, glowing in the darkness. He was partially crouched, almost like he was prepared to jump the man if he had to. His honey hair brushed his cheekbones as another growl passed through his blood red lips. I could see his fangs in the dark, and they, too, were gleaming like his eyes.

He looked dangerous, like he could kill. And he would. He would kill…for me.

**How'd you like the cliffy? I love it! I decided to stop this chapter here near the end of it. I was like, you know what? It's starting to get a bit long, so I should just stop here and pick up on the next chapter. So, this is sort of like Part 1. Part 2 will be posted later.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

** -Fire**


	15. Chapter 14 Part 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own it at all, sadly.**

**Note: Kristin's thoughts are in italic.**

"You will step away from the girl," he said. His voice was low and husky, dangerous, and if I admitted it, utterly tempting. Never before had Jasper held so much appeal to me, but then again, I had never really paid that much attention to what he looked like until now.

The man stepped back from me, and out of instinct I scooted closer to where Jasper was, keeping my eyes on him. They flashed to mine briefly, and I could have sworn in that second they softened, before he returned to staring at the man.

"Hey man, it's a big misunderstanding. She came onto me. I had nothing to do with it. She waited until I was drunk and dragged me out here. I tried to stop her. If was her fault, not mine."

Jasper started growling before the man ever finished his explanation. "Lies," he hissed in an eerie voice. "I saw you hit her. For that, you will pay!"

There was no time for me to stop him, not that I would have. Quite frankly, I was pleased when I saw Jasper slam the man into a tree, earning a groan of pain from him. Clearly not done, Jasper dragged him deeper into the forest where I heard screams. I flinched from the intensity of them, backing into a tree. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I placed my head between my arms, trying to stop the screams from reaching my ears.

I remained that way for about 10 minutes before Jasper reappeared, eyes the bright blue I had come to love. He offered no words of comfort or explanation, just picked me up bridal style. He started walking towards, and I hoped the direction was going would lead us back to Alice's house. My head automatically found a place under his chin, and my arms wound themselves around his neck. My own heart was beating a million miles an hour due to the man's screams. Now, as I listened to Jasper's steady heartbeat, my own seemed to take up the rhythm and calmed down. My eyes drifted shut as I breathed in Jasper's heavy scent, safe and warm, but most importantly, where I belonged.

I could hear the sound of the party as we approached. It was still going full force, and I couldn't help but be a little miffed that no one noticed I was gone. I felt Jasper as he went up the steps and shift my weight so he could open the door. As soon as he did, the party fell silent, except for the music still playing loudly. I kept my eyes shut, not wanting to see anyone's reaction to the current situation.

Jasper, seeming unfazed by the abrupt silence, kept walking. I felt him start to climb up the stairwell. Once he reached the top, he kept on down the hallway until he reached the final room, my room. He opened the door, walked in, and placed me gently on the bed. I opened my eyes after I heard the door shut.

He stood, his back to me, shoulders tense and posture rigid. I slid up on the bed until my back was against the headboard.

"Jasper?" I whisper softly, breaking the tense silence filling the room.

His muscles seemed to relax all at once. He turned, walking toward my bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, his hands in his lap.

I scooted so I was beside and just behind him. "Are you okay?" I ask him, knowing the answer he would most likely give.

He nods, not saying anything. He hadn't looked at me since we left the forest. I needed him to look at me, much like humans need air. I needed Jasper to look me in the eyes, to tell me he was fine, and then I would believe him.

"I don't believe that," I tell him softly. "Something's bothering you. Is it the party? Does the scent of blood bother you? Does the noise? What's wrong?"

Jasper shakes his head harshly, causing his bangs to fall into his eyes. Before he can reach up to wipe them away, my hands are already doing it for him. Very lightly, I brush his bangs off to the side and grab his chin, pushing it lightly in my direction, not forcing him to turn and look at me.

Thankfully, he did, and I was met with the gorgeous eyes of my mate. _Mate. Hmm. That sounds really nice._

"Kristin, I could have lost you. Do you have any idea how horrifying that possible outcome was to me?"

I was taken aback by the amount of worry in his eyes. Underneath was relief, _that I was okay?_ _Was that why he attacked the man like he did? He was protecting me?_

"I wouldn't have died. It was just taking me a while to recover, that's all," I supplied, trying to defend myself.

Jasper chuckled, and if it didn't sound like the perfect symphony to my ears, I would have smacked him. "I'm sure you are capable of taking care of yourself, but at the time, I deemed it necessary to intervene. Why were you out in the forest alone with that bastard anyway?"

I shrugged and realized my hand was still on his arm. I pulled it back quickly which caused me to notice my body had involuntarily moved closer to his. I backed up until I was in my previous position against the headboard. "I was uncomfortable with being so close to him. So much so that I wasn't paying attention to my surrounding like I should have been."

He nods and falls back onto my bed unannounced. "You're right. You should have been."

Seeing Jasper like this, it made me realize he wasn't as brooding as people thought. He was quite carefree, relaxed, and even confident around me. _Perhaps it's just the mating bond. It's already affected me many times in the past half hour._

Before I could think of anything smart to reply with, Alice barged into the room. She instantly saw Jasper on my bed and glared. "Why is he here?" she demanded harshly.

I held my hands up while Jasper looked startled by Alice's outburst. _Yeah, I guess it could be funny: seeing someone as small as Alice look as threateningly as a vampire._

"He's in here because he's my mate, Alice. Or did you forget that already?" I asked, suddenly in a rather agitated mood.

Her eyes instantly widen before returning to normal. "No, I didn't forget. I'm sorry Kristin. When I saw him in here, my first thought was that he was going to hurt you."

"Yeah, most people have the same reaction," Jasper stated dully. He returned to staring intently at the ceiling.

"Where have you been?" Alice asked me, ignoring the gorgeous man lying on my bed. _Jeez, even when I'm not looking at him I'm aware of exactly where he is._

"I was taken into the forest and beaten," I told her honestly, pointing at the bruises on my face.

She gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "Oh my gods, who did this to you?"

Jasper chuckled darkly. "Someone who won't be bothering her again, that's who."

"Cut the cryptic shit," Alice told him harshly. A growl made its way out of my mouth before I could stop it. Alice looked as shocked as I was by the sound, but when I glanced down at Jasper, he was grinning like an idiot.

"It was some man that asked me to dance," I replied, quickly recovering from my strange growling. "We were dancing, and I was very uncomfortable. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, and before I knew it, we were in the forest. He wanted to have sex with me, but I said no. He didn't like that answer and started beating me."

By the time I was finished, it was Jasper who had growls rumbling in his chest.

Alice glanced at him, for the first time. "I take it by your earlier answer than you ended him?"

He looked at her as he answered. "Yes."

She nods, looking back up at me. "Good, now come with me Kristin. I'll tell Rose to throw everyone out. We need to take care of you."

I brushed my fingertips over my bruised. "They don't hurt…" I said before yelping as I reached my jaw.

Jasper was instantly hovering over me, his fingers on my cheek, causing electric sparks to jump between my cheek and his fingers. "Are you alright Darlin'? What hurts?" he asked, worry thickly lacing his voice.

I shook my head, causing his fingers to press into my jaw, making me yelp again. That must have been enough information for Jasper to find out exactly which spot was tender. He lightly started to apply pressure to the area, causing me to whimper. He hushed me, whispering how he would be as gentle as he could.

Without warning, a sharp feeling went through my flesh straight to my bone. I yelped in surprise. The feeling was extremely warm and tingling, almost like it was trying to make the area it touched numb. I jumped away from Jasper in shock, landing on the floor with a dull thump. I blinked a few times, willing my mind to come up with an explanation to the cause of the feeling. I found none.

Alice quickly moved beside me, helping me up. I was slightly wobbly. She offered support for my right side by placing my arm around her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

_What just happened? I've never felt that before. Could Jasper have done it? Could I have done it without realizing it? I had healed myself before, but it was broken bones caused by play fights with Emmett. The feeling had never felt like that. Instead, it had felt like a dull ache then relief, compared to the extremely warm and tingling feeling that occurred just now. _I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"I'm…confused," I admitted to Alice.

Jasper was suddenly standing in front of me. "I apologize. I should have warned you. The fall didn't hurt you, did it?"

I ignored his question. "Warned me? You caused the feeling?"

He shrugged as if it was nothing. "I'm a Demon. I can cause pain but heal it just as fast. Did you not know?"

Alice answered for me. "I thought Demons couldn't heal anybody but themselves, like Shape-shifters and Werewolves."

Jasper chuckles and says, "That's what most people are led to believe. But yes, most experienced Demons can learn to heal others. However, it's instinctual for a Demon to heal its mate."

Alice looked at me then shook her head. "Okay, I was all for accepting him with open arms, but things are getting way weird."

I glared at her. "Our world is weird, Alice."

She backed away from me, holding her hands up in the air. "I wasn't trying to tick you off. I was just stating the obvious."

Before I could suggest she keep her 'stating the obvious' to herself, a blonde blur hurled herself at me. My back would have connected to the floor if Jasper wasn't there to catch me and support my weight.

"Oh my gods Kristin, are you alright?! Where have you been? I saw you leave the party, but you weren't acting like you were trying to resist so I didn't do anything. Who was that you were with?" Then, as if now just realizing Jasper was in the room, "Why is he here?"

A snarl escaped me as a response to the last question. "He's here because he's my mate. Plus, he saved me from being attacked by the douche that took me into the forest without me knowing."

Rosalie looked even more shocked and horrified at the same time. She still managed to look beautiful while pulling off the look. "You were attacked?"

"Yes, when I refused to comply, he started beating me. Luckily Jasper showed up and protected me."

I heard a noise in my ear and felt breathes on my neck, making the hairs stand up. _Is Jasper…purring? It sounds like a purr. Of course, I've never had a cat so I'm just guessing. Why is he purring? _I noticed I was tense from Rosalie's questions. _Was he trying to relax me? I've heard about Werewolf mates purring for each other when the other is stressed or fearful, but I've never heard one produce the noise. It's actually quite nice._ I leaned back into him, letting him support me.

Rosalie saw the action, a gleam appearing in her eyes. "So, has anything other than that happened while you were in the woods?"

**Hope you enjoyed this second part of chapter 14. I know I did. So far, this chapter is my favorite. Please review.**

**-Fire**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Mrs. Meyer does.**

**I decided to post this chapter because I just saw Breaking Dawn Part 2. IT WAS AWESOME, BUT I CRIED! I totally busted out in a full "sob mode" at one point. I won't spoil it for those who haven't seen it yet, but you'll understand once you have.**

**Note: Kristin's thoughts will be in italics like last time.**

All I could do was stare straight at her. Seriously? She and Emmett were perfect for each other. They're minds went to the gutter at each and every chance, especially at my expense.

She noticed my look and giggled. "I take that as a no, then?"

"You should take that as a 'never ask that question again' no."

"Geez Kristin, let me have my fun," she says, pouting. She turns to look at Jasper who was still behind me. I watch carefully as her eyes travel down and back up again slowly. When she finally meets my eyes again, she giggles at my glare. "You've got yourself a fine man here, Kristin. If he wasn't yours, I would take him."

I growl at her. "Keep your fantasies about Emmett, and do not include my mate!"

It was at that time the stress decided to get to me. I had to close my eyes and bite my bottom lip to keep from letting out a cry. "Alice, Rose, I love y'all like sisters, but I need some time to myself. I'm going back to the castle. You two stay here and enjoy the rest of the party. I'm sorry, Alice, I know I promised, but I have to get out of here before I go bat crazy."

I open my eyes to see Alice nod in understanding. "Go ahead. I know this must be hard for you. It's very overwhelming at first, and the activities that have occurred tonight are most likely not helping at all. You and Jasper go on ahead back to the castle. Rose and I will be back by Sunday."

I conveyed to her through my eyes how grateful I was, unable to say the words. My emotions were getting to me and fast. I needed to get out of here before I broke down in front of them. I couldn't let them see me like that. _I don't want Jasper to see me like that, but he's my mate. Can I ask him to leave? Even if I could, would he leave? Would I be angry if he didn't leave?_

Rose nods, agreeing with Alice. "I'm sorry if my bantering didn't help."

Quickly diminishing her regretful feelings, I say, "It's not your fault, Rosalie. Tonight has been…too much."

She offers me a small smile of support before walking out of the room with Alice. I stood there, still in Japser's embrace, for a while before I finally came back to reality.

"I have to get out of here." I step away from him and turn around so I'm facing him. "Are you going to join me?"

Jasper answered without any hesitation, and I briefly wondered if he even thought about his answer. "Yes."

I accepted that, and he must have felt it, for he approached me, taking my hand. "I'll be here for you," he told me. "Whether you want me or not, I'll support you. As long as you don't do something crazy, like drive your car into a curb."

The comment almost made me smile. I would have if my mood hadn't been so sour at the moment. "I promise never to purposefully drive my car into a curb again." _Even if Emmett was more than willing to buy me a new one and all I needed was an excuse._ I walked over to the window, opened it, and glanced down.

I turned back around to see Jasper watching me, an eyebrow raised. I shrugged. "I don't want to face the party. What other way out is there than using the window?"

He nods, realizing the sense of my actions. He moves to stand beside me, our arms brushing. "Ladies first."

I turn back towards the window and sit myself on the sill, swinging both of my legs over. In one smooth movement, I pushed myself away from the house and began to fall. Landing gracefully and soundlessly on my feet, I took a step away from my landing spot, leaving room for Jasper.

I looked up, watching as he did the same as me. He was just as graceful and silent. Unlike me, he landed in a crouch and straightened out. He met my eyes, smirking. "Enjoy the show?"

I cocked my head to the side. "You were performing?"

He glares at me and growls. The sound did not frighten me but amuse me. "I'll have you know, miss, that I am a very good actor."

"I'm sure that's true to a certain degree." I took off, not waiting for him to catch up to me.

Without thinking about it, I Shifted into my wolf form, the transition feeling natural. My four paws hit the ground in a familiar rhythm. I heard someone falter in their steps behind me. _Jasper's never seen me in a form other than human before. Is he frightened? Horrified? Perhaps he won't be interested in me now that he knows I'm not just a Demi-God. _The last thought made me trip, almost brining me to my knees. _Jasper may not like me. Jasper may not like me, _repeated in my head a million miles an hour. I staggered once more and fell to the ground.

A low whine started from me, and I couldn't seem to purge the thought from my head. _Jasper may not like me. He may think I'm a freak, just like the rest. He'll never want to look at me again. He'll deny the mating bond, and I'll be alone for all eternity. I'll be the laughing stock of the gods._

"Kristin, Darlin', what's wrong? Why are you feeling so lost and sad?"

I looked up at him in shock. I could see the worry in his eyes and hurt. _Hurt? Why was he hurt?_ He must have felt my confusion because he answered me. "I don't like you feeling that way. Did I do something? Was it something I said? Why do you feel so hopeless?"

Right then and there, I could kiss him. Relief covered me like a welcoming ray of sunshine on a wintry day. I shot up from my place on the ground and rubbed my head against his chest while unconsciously taking comfort from his scent.

I Shifted back to human form so I could answer him more thoroughly. "I was terrified that you wouldn't like me once you realized I was a Shifter. I didn't recall that you never knew about my other species until now. The thought of you not _liking_ me," I shuddered, "was utterly crushing."

He pulled me into his embrace. I placed my head under his chin and buried my nose in his chest, hoping to clear the unruly thoughts from my head with his scent. I felt his arms tightened around me at the action.

"There's nobody else I'd rather have," he said simply. Those six words meant the world to me, and I doubt he knew it.

A smile crept onto my face. "Thank you." We stayed like that until the sun came up, never saying anything simply letting each other bask in the comfort of the others presence.

"We should probably continue heading toward the castle," I mumbled into his chest. I felt him nod and smiled.

Pulling away from him, I stayed in human form for the trip back. We stayed side-by-side for the entire run back. Not once did he try to take the lead. _Not like he would have known how to get to the castle anyway. He's never been there._ It was comfortable, running beside Jasper. All worries and previous emotional turmoil disappeared. _If he has this much of an effect on me before we've actually mated, what will our relationship be like afterwards?_

Whatever the outcome may be, I knew that Jasper and I were basically a packaged deal now. It had been easier to accept him than I had imagined. As soon as I saw it was him who saved me in the woods, I knew he had accepted me. The mating would have pushed him to protect me, but I'm sure it didn't force him to react the way he did. For me, I didn't fully accept him until our chat about my fearful thoughts. Once I knew that he didn't care what I was, that was it. I would be his, and he would be mine. Nothing in my life had ever been simpler than that.

**Please review! PLEASE!**

**-Fire**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer owns Twilight. I do not.**

We arrived at the castle fairly quickly. It only took us fifteen minutes to reach the portal and thirty to get from the portal to the castle. We stopped in front of it, slightly admiring it, or, in my case, trying to see if anything had changed. When I found nothing out of the ordinary, I took a cautionary sniff. The distinctive smell of a freshly phased Emmett hit my nose, making my nostrils flare. My inner animal was instantly jumping at a chance to be close to the one I considered a brother.

I cleared my throat and let out a howl. Mine was a high-pitched note that sounded beautiful echoing off the trees. It was a way of me asking Emmett if he minded if I joined him. I heard Emmett chuckle slightly before replying with one of his own, signaling that he knew I was here and was welcoming me in.

I grabbed Jasper's hand and led him up the stairs. Without asking him if he wanted to go in, I opened the door and stepped inside, taking him with me.

My attention was instantly brought to Emmett. I didn't have a choice really. As soon as he recognized that the extra scent was Jasper's, instinct took over. He growled and went to move in front of me protectively. I was his Pack sister, and his mind was screaming _protect! _The protectiveness was comforting, but I was Jasper's mate. If the look in Jasper's eyes was anything to go by, Emmett had hit a nerve protecting me.

Jasper slipped into a crouch once again, eyes going pitch black. I watched in amazement as huge black wings sprouted from his back out of nowhere. His fingernails turned to claws, and his whole demeanor darkened slightly. I couldn't help but let out a gasp at the amount of dark energy Jasper was letting off. The only way I can describe it is pure evil. Never had I felt that much evil in a person in my life. I realized then Jasper wasn't just an ordinary Demon. He was a powerful one.

During my time with Grandfather Hades, I had run across more Demons that I cared to admit. Each had their own evil vibe, part of their essence, and the stronger the feeling I had, the more evil the Demon. Most had made the hair on my skin rise and for me to simply be uncomfortable around then. With Jasper, I was absolutely horrified, but not for my safety, for Emmett's.

"Brother," I said, trying to get Emmett's attention and keep my voice calm. "I suggest you slowly back away from us. Jasper won't hurt me. He's my mate." My voice turned persuasive at the end. Emmett's inner wolf would listen to my words but not necessarily believe them at first. Right now, the wolf thought Jasper was going to harm me. However, Jasper was trying to protect me from Emmett. They were both in the right, but I sure didn't need them fighting.

Emmett slowly stood up straight after making sure Jasper wouldn't move unless he made towards me. I watched as Emmett took a hesitant step back. Jasper's eyes followed the movement like a moth to a flame.

"Jasper?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't know how to deal with him when he was like this. I guess I'd have to learn soon enough, especially if we were going to be spending time together.

His eyes flickered to mine briefly without his body moving an inch. He continued to stare at Emmett, but I could tell he was paying attention to me also. "This is Emmett, Jasper. He's a Werewolf and my Pack brother. He didn't know who you were and was simply trying to protect me from an unknown potential threat. You are doing the same. Please, he means no harm to me. Will you return to normal?"

It took five excruciatingly long minutes before Jasper straightened from his crouch. I watched in slight awe as his wings disappeared into his back, and he turned to face me completely, angling his body just so that if Emmett decided to lunge at any given moment he was prepared. I noted, dully, that Emmett was glancing between Jasper and I with a curious expression.

"Now that everything is settled, let me formally introduce you two to each other. Jasper, this is, like I said before, Emmett, my Pack brother and Werewolf. Emmett, this is my mate Jasper. He's a Demon and an Empath."

"Nice to finally meet you, man," Emmett says in a friendly tone. I was glad he was trying.

Jasper simply nodded, not saying anything. He stepped closer to my side and attempted to take my hand. I stepped in the direction away from him, not accepting his invitation of contact. A look of hurt crossed his features before quickly disappearing. I knew I hurt him, but I didn't like the fact that my mate and brother had almost fought each other. _If they had, who would I stand up for? Of course my instincts would tell me to protect Jasper, but Emmett has been my brother for a long time. I couldn't and wouldn't stand to see either of them hurt, especially if they were responsible for each other being hurt._

Emmett, gods bless him, ignored Jasper's lack of response and turns to look at me. "Why did you leave the party so early?"

I grin, wanting to tease him. "Couldn't I just come see my brother?" I asked in mock hurt.

Em chuckles like I knew he would. "You know as well as I do there are only two possible explanations why you left the party. One, something bad happened, or two, Rosalie sent you to tell me something important. Which one is it?"

"The first one," I reply shortly.

Em's eyes narrow. "What happened?" he growls out.

I cock my head to the side and glance over at Jasper, wanting him to explain. He must have gotten the silent message, even though he wasn't looking at me.

"I found her in the woods with someone beating her," he states coldly. I flinch from the complete lack of emotion in his words. He glances over at me quickly, checking to see I was fine before returning to gazing at Emmett apprehensively.

"You were beaten?" Emmett asks me, outraged now. Growls were emanating from him in great volume.

I noted that Jasper moved slightly in front of me. "Simply put, yes. I did not concede to his demands, thus he tried to beat me into submission."

By now, Emmett was shaking vigorously and growls were the only sound throughout the whole castle. He turned and bolted out the door before I could attempt to calm him. I heard him running through the woods, knocking some trees down. He must have ventured further out because I could no longer hear him after a minute or two.

I turned to glance at Jasper. "You didn't attempt to calm him." It was a statement, not a question. I knew for a fact, somehow, that Jasper did not try to alter Emmett's emotional atmosphere just now.

He nods his head in confirmation. "His rage was too great. I would not have been able to calm him without knocking him out."

A smile graced my features. "Thank you for being honest with me."

This time, instead of ignoring me when speaking to me, Jasper turned toward me, walking until he was just in front of me. I could feel his breath fan against my face.

"I would never lie to you," he says with complete honesty.

"I know," I say back. "I trust you." I close the distance between us and wrap my arms around his waist. My head founds its place on his chest, and I felt him rest his chin on top of my head. Soon after, his arms wrapped around my lower back and pulled me closer.

"I trust you, as well. I don't apologize for reacting how I did to your brother, but I do apologize for not taking the time to hear you out before I reacted."

I managed to shake my head a little against his chest, effectively filling my nose with his heavenly scent. "There's no need for apologies. I understand. I'm glad that the conflict was prevented before it got out of hand."

Standing there with Jasper holding me, time mattered not. It disappeared like the sun behind clouds. There was no sense of time, no sense of anything happening around us. It was just us, Jasper and I, in our own little cocoon of affection and devotion. I realized, then, that mating wasn't so bad. _If being mated means I get to be with Jasper forever, I can live the rest of eternity out in happiness or, at the very least, peace. I think I deserved that much. I certainly know Jasper did._

**Hello all! I'm so sorry I haven't update in such a long time! My life has been...well, I'll just tell you all the truth. I'm struggling with staying out of a deep pit of depression. It's happened once before, and I was lucky to recover as fast as I did. My support system (mainly Ali) helped me out of that terrifying place. Unfortunately, I find myself once again slipping into the familiar abyss. I finally just forced myself to sit down at my computer and type a chapter for y'all. I hope you like it. -Fire**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't feel like writing one, so just go look at the previous chapters to this story.**

**Oh and 'boo', you know who you are, I decided that you are correct. It's a bit too much that she can Shift into every animal on the planet. In that case, I've decided that she can Shift into 3 animals: a white wolf, a silver bay Friesian (once again I know that's not possible but work with me here), and a black and white spotted raven. Thanks! Enjoy!**

Emmett didn't stay out very long. His return was actually sooner than I predicted.

"Brother, are you better?" _What was up with me calling Em 'brother' all the time now? _

He nods. "Yes, I apologize for running off like that. I figured Alice would be more upset with me if I destroyed the castle than if I took down a few trees."

A crooked grin crossed Jasper's face. He was sitting on the arm of the chair I was resting in. "I'm sure the little Pixie appreciates your consideration."

Em's eyebrows rose up almost comically. "You've met Alice?"

Jasper chuckled, nodding. "I have a feeling I haven't seen her full potential, but she certainly is a firecracker."

"More like a radioactive bomb," I mutter, mostly to myself. I loved Alice. I truly did, but sometimes she was overbearing with her flighty personality.

Jasper turned to look at me, smiling. I couldn't help but grin back. Then I remembered something, and the smile faded just as quickly as it appeared.

_We still have to tell Ares and Artemis._

Em flopped down on the sofa beside my chair. "What wiped that smile off of your face?" he asks.

I glanced at him before looking back into Jasper's eyes. "We have to tell Ares and Artemis," I say quietly.

Jasper's eyes instantly hardened, and a small growl started forming in his chest. "They don't have to know anything."

I sighed. "Jasper, they're our parents. They deserve to know something like this. Anyway, I have a suspicion that my mother already knows."

He looks outraged, not at me but at the information I just supplied. "Your mother knows? How?"

"The centaurs," I tell him. "They study the stars, you know that. Mother said there was something written in the stars about us, but she wouldn't tell me what it was. I didn't ask, figuring that if it was important she would tell me soon enough. I never imagined…" _I would be mated to you._

I hear Emmett shift his weight, and my eyes flit to see what he was doing. He was now sitting on the edge of the sofa, bent over with his elbows resting on his knees. "The centaurs read a prophecy on the stars about Jasper and you? Perhaps Edward knows more. You know Apollo loves to delve into Fate."

I shrugged. "Apollo seemed generally surprised when I told him my mate was Jasper Whitlock."

"You told Apollo?" Jasper asks, shocked.

I turn to look up at him, confused. "Yes. I had no one else to go to. Apollo's my uncle. I figured if anyone would try to hear me out without overreacting, Apollo was it. He swore not to tell anyone, and I trust him."

Jasper calculates this for a moment before nodding. "If you trust him, so do I."

Emmett smiles at us. "You two trust each other so completely already. It took Rosie and me forever before we finally learned to believe each other."

I shrugged my shoulders, a smile gracing my lips. "I've never been normal Emmett. I suppose my relationship with Jasper won't be either."

"That won't bother me a bit, Darlin'," Jasper says, using his nickname for me. I love it. His words had always held a slight southern accent, but when he said 'Darlin' it was more pronounced.

"I do have one question," Emmett says, snapping me out of ogling Jasper.

"Yes?" we both ask at the same time. We glance at each other before bursting out laughing. Our laughs harmonized together: mine high and his low, to form the most beautiful symphony I had ever heard. Birds would be extremely jealous of us. _I've never laughed, or smiled, this much before. Gods, what am I becoming?_

"That was creepy," Em says, shaking his head. There's a grin on his face, though, and I know he's joking. "Anyway, my question is: Who else knows other than Apollo, Alice, and I?"

"Rose is the only other that knows Jasper and I are together."

He nods. "I really think you two should tell your parents though. I suggest sooner rather than later. Those kids at the party last night saw you two together, and it's almost impossible to tell you two aren't mates."

I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow, looking speculatively at Emmett. "How so?"

Emmett chuckles. "They way you two are around each other, it's almost like you're involuntarily pulled to each other."

I looked beside me and noticed that I was now leaning against Jasper's side with his hand resting on my knee. _Huh, how did that happen?_

Emmett continued, "Plus, when you two look at each other, your eyes are filled with affection and devotion as well as, I dare say it, love."

_Love. _That one word echoed around in my head in a chorus of different tones. _Love? I didn't love Jasper, did I? I just met him. He did save me from being raped, but does that mean I loved him? Do I feel a duty to love him? Is it the mating pull that is pushing us to love each other?_

Jasper hums, and it brings me out of my inner monologue. "You propose, then, that the kids at the party know about us and will more than likely tell their godly parent at some point?"

Em nods. "That's exactly what I'm saying. For your best interest, I suggest you two go right now and tell them. Word gets around quickly."

"Everybody talks too much," I say, quoting a song I heard on the radio the other day.

Em laughs, obviously having heard the song as well. "I never took you for a fan of Neon Trees, Kristin."

I shrug. "I'm not particularly fond of them, but 'Everybody Talks' is quite a hit right now."

Jasper clears his throat, interrupting our conversation. His eyes connect with mine, and he asks, "Kristin, would you be willing to go with me to Ares' domain to tell him?"

"I will certainly be willing." I wanted to be there to support him, and, if things were to turn badly, keep him from getting harmed. Of course, I knew Jasper could defend himself. I just didn't want him to have to do it on his own. "You two stay down here while I take a shower and get dressed." I rose from the chair and started climbing the stairs when a thought hit me. "Oh, and Emmett, do try not to break anything."

He laughed his full-bellied laugh, and I giggled as I continued to my room. Once there, I stripped down, taking a very warm but short shower. Drying my hair and body off, I pulled on some undergarments before stepping into a pair of peach cutoff shorts. I grabbed a white tee with a grey wolf head on it as well as my grey Converse and put them on as well. With my hair, I decided to French braid it so it would stay out of my eyes. I put on some light makeup as well as accessories then headed back downstairs.

The boys were in the kitchen cooking when I walked into the living room. I could hear the clanking of pots and pans before I even entered.

"What are y'all doing?" I asked, leaning against the door frame.

They both turned to look at me at the same time, and what was revealed made me giggle. Emmett had pasta stuck to his face, and Jasper had some creamy sauce on his arm. I walked up to him, trailing a finger through the sauce before tasting it. I hummed in approval. "Fettuccine alfredo, my favorite. Did you tell him brother?"

Em laughs at Jasper's expression. Jasper was standing there, mouth open in shock. I placed my hand under his chin and pushed it up, closing his mouth. "Yes, we were going to make you and ourselves lunch. As you can see, we got more on ourselves then the pan."

"Well, at least I know how to cook. Emmett over here decided that he was more education in culinary than I was and took over. I was more than happy to prove him wrong, but before I could attempt to stop him, this happened," Jasper told me, gesturing to his arm and Emmett's face.

_Ah, boys, will never learn will they?_ "I'm pretty sure anybody can beat Emmett in culinary except me. I can't cook, at all, so good look with this Jazz," I tell him, leaning up and pecking him on the cheek before grabbing Em's hand. I dragged him out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"You two are so cute together!" Emmett exclaimed when we fell onto the sofa.

I glared at him playfully. "Cute? Emmett! I'm offended!"

He punches my shoulder. "You know what I mean. You're so different around him, so carefree. It's nice to see you like this." He pauses. "This is what you should be like, Kristin. You need to let go of the past so you can learn to live in the future."

"I live in the future, Emmett," I tell him, looking a window. "My past interrupts my future, turns it negative sometimes. I can't do anything about it. I've come to peace with it as much as I can, I'm afraid. It's still not enough, but I'll live with it."

He touches my arm, offering comfort. Accepting it, I don't push him away. "The mating will change you Kristin. There's nothing neither you nor Jasper can do about it. You both will change, whether for better or worse only Fate and yourselves can decide."

_Wow, since when did Emmett get this wise? He was always logical with me, especially at a time when my emotions seemed to control my words. This, though, this was a whole new level for Emmett McCarty._

"Thank you brother," I tell him sincerely.

"Lunch is ready," Jasper calls from the kitchen, ending the bonding moment.

Em pulls on my hand and helps me up, walking into the kitchen by my side. Jasper raises an eyebrow at me when our eyes meet, asking for me to explain to him the talk between Emmett and I. I twitched the right side of my lips, silently telling him later. He nods, easily accepting my answer or lack of.

The food looked absolutely delicious. I was famished from not eating in such a long time, and the alcohol that Alice had given me yesterday night was starting to form into a headache. The food felt nice to my empty stomach, and the water Jasper provided me with helped as well.

"That was delicious, Jasper. Thank you," I told him, getting up and cleaning my plate off. I placed it back in its place before doing the same to my cup of water.

He nods, doing the same with his plate. "No problem Darlin'."

"Yeah, thanks for the food Jasper. Maybe now I won't have to run down a deer."

I laughed shortly. "Emmett, you would not have chased after a deer. You would have called Bella and asked her to fix you some food or go into town to get some."

He pouts, folding his arms over his chest. "You ruin all of my fun, Kris."

I snort. "I ruin only 25% of it. The rest is left to Rose."

Emmett rolls his eyes. "Man, you girls love to flaunt your power."

"I bet you would be in even more trouble if Rose heard you say that." I grabbed Jasper's hand, pulling him into the garage. "We should be back when the others return Em, maybe before then. I expect the house to be standing when we return."

He salutes me. "Ma'am yes ma'am."

I shake my head as Jasper chuckles. I push him towards the Ferrari, grab the keys, and slide into the passenger seat. I start the car and pop in My Chemical Romance's _Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge_ before burning rubber.

The ride to New York was silent except for my voice singing along to the music. _Grandfather, please let Ares be in a favorable mood when we show up._

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I must say, I'm very disappointed I only have 3 reviews and 17 chapters. C'mon you guys and gals. It's not hard to press the button and write 'good job'. It's that simple. **

**Next chapter should be posted soon. I'd say within a week, maybe a little over a week. Christmas is coming up, and I'm able to sit down and type more than usual. **

**-Fire**


	19. Chapter 18

**Me: Hey y'all!**

**Emmett: *standing behind me peering at the computer screen* Uh,Fire? What's this?**

**Me: Well it's a fanfiction story about us.**

***Alice comes dancing in* Alice: Ooh! Am I in it?**

**Me: I just said us, did I not Alice?**

**Ali: Just ignore her. I think she Kaleb gave her something.**

**Me: Ali! Kaleb hasn't entered the story yet!**

**Ali: Sorry! Sorry! Uh...*looks around, scared* she doesn't own Twilight. All she owns is a pair of really cute red heels I want.**

**Me: Ali! Get out!**

***Jasper appears* Jasper: What's wrong Darlin'? You're feeling mighty angry.**

**Me: Ali told the readers about Kaleb AND did my disclaimer!**

**Ali: Just do the story Fire!**

**Me: Fine. Here's the story.**

If you said I was nervous, I would have laughed in your face. I was downright petrified. The feeling was completely foreign and unsettling to me.

"Darlin' you need to calm down. You have nothing to be afraid of."

_I have nothing to be afraid of?! Sure, I could totally just walk up to Ares and say, "Hey, I brought your son to meet you. You know, the one you've had me talking to the past few months in order to return him to his old self? Just so happens that he really is a nice person underneath, and oh, he's my mate." I'm sure Ares would accept it without question._

Taking a deep breath, I answered him. "Jasper, your father is unpredictable, dangerous, and easily angered. How can I not be afraid?"

Jasper pulled on my hand, causing me to stop walking. He pulled me into him, taking my chin between his fingers and bringing my face upward to look at him. I was instantly captivated by his blue eyes, but it wasn't enough to make the worry disappear. "Darlin', I would never let anything hurt you. Ever."

"I trust you Jasper, I do. I know you wouldn't let anything hurt me. My biggest fear is you getting hurt. I don't know what I'd do…" I trailed off, my emotions getting the better of me.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. A silent sob escaped me, but no tears fell. "You don't have to worry about that. Nobody is getting hurt today, I promise."

I nodded, finding truth in his words though they provided little comfort. I extracted myself from him and started walking again, not taking his hand. We were nearing the gates, and I didn't want anyone to get suspicious before we could explain. **(A/N They left straight from their drop off at Mount Olympus to go to Ares' domain. They did not stop by Kristin's house in Camp, which is why Micah did not take them. They traveled by foot.)**

The guards were not the same ones as last time. They did not stare me down like I was hiding a weapon of mass destruction. Instead, they opened the gates at soon as we neared. I glanced at Jasper's face. His eyes were narrowed and a cloudy dark blue. I could tell by his posture that he didn't want to be here. It made him uncomfortable to be back at his home. I was slightly saddened that he felt that way._ Home is supposed to be a place you can find solace in, not stress._

I silently followed Jasper as he led me to the gigantic castle in the middle of Ares' lands. It was completely made out of stone. One look made me weary of the entire place. It was so cold. How could anyone stand to live here?

Jasper opened the door with no delay. I quickly found out the inside was the same as the outside. While Ares obviously had help with decorating the interior, everything was dark and bleak. The paintings that hung on the wall were gruesome images of war and death. A shiver traveled up my spine. Jasper's head turned slightly to look back at me, sensing my distress. I shrugged, telling him that my emotions were going to stay the way they were. I felt like a trespasser being sent to prison after all.

We came upon a room without windows, lit only by candlelight. In the center of the room was a huge table lined with silver plates, cups, and utensils atop a black silk tablecloth. The chairs looked to be made of metal.

"Father!" Jasper called out into the silence. His voice echoed through the room, making the creepy level go up half a notch. "You know I'm here! Show yourself!"

"Always so impatient," a velvet voice murmured from behind me. I whirled around, caught off guard by Ares' sudden appearance. Jasper growled at his father. I duly noted his eyes were now bright red.

Trying to keep some level of peace, I tilted my head down slightly and glanced at the floor before looking up at Ares. "Ares," I stated cordially. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Ares smiled at me, and while it was a beautiful smile, it was a bit too strange for my liking. "I wasn't expecting your return so soon, my young beauty. What brings you here?"

The sound of Jasper's growls rose at Ares' term of endearment. I looked back at him with a firm expression in my eyes. _If you don't stop growling, you're going to cause trouble._ He did not stop growling like I intended, but the volume decreased. My expression softened in a sort of thanks. "As you can see, I brought Jasper to meet you."

Ares looks speculatively at his son, taking care of noticing his demeanor. While Jasper had not spoken a word directly to his father yet, I was hoping the few changes in Jasper since we had identified each other as mates were noticeable.

"Son," Ares says shortly in greeting. Jasper huffs in response. If he was closer to me, I would elbow him in the ribs.

"Jasper, don't make me look like you haven't progressed any at all," I scolded him.

He playfully glared at me before turning back to Ares. "Father," he says in his low, southern voice. _Jeez, it doesn't matter what he says he always sounds sexy speaking. _"It's not a pleasure to see you again."

_War does not determine who is right – only who is left. _(Quote by Bertrand Russell) _Please don't let us be the only ones not left._ Ares snorts. "Please boy, it would do you well to at least act pleased to see me. You are, are you not Kristin?"

"Have I not already told you this?" I asked, keeping the sarcasm out of my voice and replacing it with curiosity.

"Well said, child. You could learn a few pointers from this one, Jasper."

Jasper smirks. "I'm sure she can offer valuable tips."

Ares raises an eyebrow at Jasper's obvious appraisal. "I take it you two get along now, then?"

"That's what we're here to talk to you about, Ares."

He stares into my eyes, trying to uncover the emotion behind my words. "Are you…frightened, my young beauty?"

Jasper's growls rose once again at the endearment. _If he doesn't quit that, I'm going to punch him when we get out of here._ "Hesitant," I allow.

"Of what?" Ares asks curiously.

"Your reaction," I explain.

"What do you have to say that would cause me to react negatively?"

Jasper steps in front of me, shielding me from Ares' view. I scoot to the side slightly but stay behind him, wanting to see Ares' expression but knowing everything could turn deadly in a second. "Kristin and I are mates."

There was two seconds of silence before Ares' moved towards Jasper, and my world froze.

**Me: Hehe, bet you didn't like that little cliffhanger there, did ya?**

**Emmett: Way to be cruel there, sis.**

**Rosalie: Emmett McCarty! If you don't leave your sister alone I will cut off your jewels!**

***Emmett runs off screaming in fright* Me: Hahaha. You go Rose!**

**Jasper: Darlin', why don't you say goodbye now?**

**Me: *pouts* Fine, but you better make my free time worth while. *waggles eyebrows* I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sadly, I will most likely not be updating until after Christmas. I have yet to buy any presents whatsoever. I've had some time, but with my depression seeping back, I have not felt like going anywhere. The spirit is just not with me this year. So anyway, Merry Christmas to y'all that celebrate it, and Happy Holidays to those of you who don't.**

**Jasper: And don't forget to leave beer and chicken legs for Santa Claus.**

**Rose: Way to show them how much of a redneck you truly are, Jazz.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's been so long since I last update. I haven't been feeling well at all recentley, so I've been lying around the house a lot. Ali finally (whether she realized it or not) made me see reason, and I decided to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine! I only own Kristin, Micah, and my gummy bear army. (:**

I watched in complete awe as Ares' clapped Jasper on the back. "You've got a beauty son, and she knows how to take care of herself. You're one lucky rascal."

_What the hell? Did Ares just congratulate Jasper? And did he just congratulate him for having found me as his mate?_

Jasper must have been just as shocked as I was. This was surreal. "Thank you?" Jasper asked.

Ares chuckled. "I know this must be surprising to you, but in all honesty, I had a hunch this would happen."

"What is it with everyone guessing we're mates?" I asked, more to myself than Ares.

"My speculation started after you described Jasper to me. The way you spoke so fondly of him…I assumed there were feelings forming between you two."

Jasper laughed softly. "I knew from the first time she glanced at me that she was my mate."

I turned and gaped at him. I wracked my brain to remember the first time I glanced at Jasper. _It must have been when Ares first assigned me the mission. I was wary of him at first for his reputation, while well-known, was dark. _The memory resurfaced, fresh and crisp."You've known we've been mates since I looked over at you when we were playing baseball?"

Jasper smiles down at me and nods. I was floored, to say the least. First, Ares accepted Jasper and mine's growing relationship with open arms. Second, Jasper tells me that he's known we've been mates for just over 5 months now.

"And you didn't tell her beforehand why?" Ares asks. _You took the words right out of my mouth._

Jasper shrugs at his father. "I never imagined she would accept me. I wasn't going to subject her to a life with me. So I figured if I ignored the pull, it would go away. Well, it didn't." He glances at me out of the corner of his eye. "It made it worse. The pain made me angry because I couldn't stop feeling that way about her. I took it out on her by escaping further into myself. Then one day, I felt like I had to talk to her."

Ares laughs and looks at me with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. "The Feather of Communication Hermes thought of a while back?"

I shrugged. "If that's what you call it, yes." Jasper was glancing between us in confusion. "Apollo sent me help in my mission. I was getting rather frustrated with you. He offered a feather from one of Grandfather Poseidon's finest Pegasi enchanted by Hermes. Its purpose was to get you to talk to me, even though all I learned was pretty menial."

Jasper shakes his head, hair covering his beautiful eyes. "I never knew, you sneaky little thing."

I smirked. "I learned from the best," I explain, gesturing towards his father.

Ares smirks as well. "I'll take that as a compliment." Then his whole demeanor changed. "You're going to tell Artemis, are you not?"

Jasper nodded. "Kristin wanted me to talk to you first, but yes, we will tell Artemis."

Ares nods and sighs. "Good luck," he offers. I took it as a dismissal of sorts.

Jasper stepped forward, going to shake his father's hand as a goodbye. Ares shook Jasper's hand and clapped him on the back as he passed. When I went to say goodbye to the God of War, he pulled me into a hug. _Holy crow he smells nice. If I didn't have Jasper, I would totally go for his dad._

I hugged him back reluctantly, and Ares chuckled at the expression on Jasper's face once he let me go. "Don't be afraid to visit every now and then. I'm interested to see how you two turn out."

I nod. "We'll be seeing you again soon."

With that, we left the castle and its grounds. When we were back in New York, I jumped on Jasper. My arms wrapped around his neck, and my legs wrapped around his waist. I hugged him with everything I had and squealed.

_Ares was okay with our relationship! Holy crow, this is so awesome!_

Jasper laughs loudly, and I'm dazed by the sound. "This has got to be too good to be true. Dad just congratulated us on our relationship. Good gods Zeus must be high!"

I pull back and look at him. His eyes are alight with happiness. There's a sparkle there that I've never seen before. He stares into mine, and before I know it, our lips are inches apart.

_Oh gods, is he going to kiss me?_ Just as I finished the thought, Jasper's lips were on mine. My world exploded into a brilliant display of color behind my eyelids. Jasper faintly tasted like chocolate and honey. The taste was utterly delectable and tempting. A small moan escaped me. Before I could comprehend what I was doing, my fingers were threading themselves into Jasper's curls. His hair was soft and silky.

I was the first to pull away, but not because I wanted to. I needed to breathe. I rested my forehead against his and attempted to stop panting. I felt one of Jasper's hands playing with my hair, twirling it around his fingers. The other was at my waist, holding me to him tightly.

"That was…" he started before I pressed my lips back to his, silencing him. This kiss lasted slightly longer, but it was still just as sweet. I realized I could feel how much he adored me, how much he loved me.

I jerked back sharply, almost causing myself to fall backwards. _Love? He loves me? Jasper Whitlock loves me?_

"Kristin? What's wrong?"

I shook my head, trying desperately to remove the haze of shock. _Jasper Whitlock loves me. Oh my gods. _"I think you were projecting, Jazz."

He raises an eyebrow at the nickname. Then realization hits him, and he stumbles under me. "I'm…I'm sorry."

I look into his eyes, searching. I needed to know the truth. _Did he truly love me? I doubt he'd project a feeling that he wasn't himself feeling, especially if he wasn't aware he was doing so. But was it a spur of the moment thing, or is it true? Does he really love me?_

He gazed back at me, worry the most dominant emotion. Underneath that, however, was…love. A smile lit up my face. I felt like jumping for joy. Instead, I tapped his arm, telling him to let me down. He did while keeping our eyes locked.

"I love you," I whispered. I hadn't even had time to think about saying it. It felt natural for those three words to roll off my tongue.

Jasper's whole face changed. A wonderful smile replaced his frown, and the twinkle in his eyes returned. He gently grabbed my face between his hands and rubbed my cheeks with his thumbs. "I love you too, beautiful girl," he says softly before kissing me. I sighed and leaned into him. Jasper and I were in our own little world.

"Kristin!" a voice shouted, breaking our kiss apart abruptly. I whirled around to see Micah standing a few yards behind me, his great wings outstretched.

"Yes?" I asked, instantly on edge. Micah wasn't here for a friendly visit. If the tone of his voice was anything to go by, something was wrong.

"You have to get back to the castle, now! Lindsey is back; Bentley is with her! The others need you!"

I was running toward him before he finished speaking. I jumped onto his back in a smooth motion. He flapped his wings, about to take off, when I realized Jasper hadn't followed me. He was standing in the same place, looking at me with a lost expression on his face.

"Jasper! C'mon! We've got to help the others!"

He instantly unfroze and darted forward. I held my hand out for him to pulled him up onto Micah's back. As soon as he was on safely, Micah took to the air.

"Micah, how long have they been there?" I asked. My voice came out very high pitched. I cleared my throat.

"They just arrived. Dionysus ordered me to retrieve you as soon as possible."

I growled. "Micah, how did Dionysus know about this?"

Micah shakes his giant head. "I don't believe Bentley had anything to do with this, Kristin."

"I never said he did. However, I don't trust Lindsey, and Bentley is her mate."

Micah nods. "We'll have to ask when we get there, if they're still alive that is. Emmett was doing a pretty good job at handling them, but then Bentley started Earth-bending…"

"Wait! You're talking about Bentley, son of Dionysus?" Jasper asked behind me.

I turned to look at him over my shoulder. "Yes. Why, do you know him?"

Jasper nods yes. "We met a few years back. I never did catch his name, but I knew he was an Earth-bender. The only one left in existence, in fact."

"That means he's powerful, then," I said with a sigh. "I was hoping I wasn't going to have to fight anytime soon."

We reached the castle in record time. Micah flew low enough for Jasper and I to dismount safely before flying off. I didn't want him near a fight, and he knew better than to go against my wishes.

I glanced at Jasper, hearing the loud noises coming from deep within the woods. "I'm sorry you'll have to see me like this so soon," I told him honestly.

He hugs me close then releases me. "You must have forgotten I'm the monster. Don't get yourself hurt, Darlin'."

I nod before Shifting into my wolf form. I bounded into the woods, Jasper beside me. When we got to the scene, I saw Emmett dodging flying rocks while trying to disarm Lindsey who was holding a knife. When the sun hit it, the blade reflected purple, and my gut instantly dropped.

_Oh Grandfather, please keep us safe._

**So...what did y'all think? PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW! If you do, I'll send you a preview of the next chapter!**

**By the way, I have to say that I am now a complete LOTR and Hobbit fan. Yes, it took me long enough, I know, but I never realized how great the storyline was until now. Seeing _Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_ and then _The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey_, I went to Wal-Mart and bought the LOTR movies and had a marathon. Ali wasn't there (she wasn't interested no matter how hard I tried to convince her), but I enjoyed it anyway.**

**REVIEW...please?**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey y'all! I'm so sorry it's been so long. I've finally figured out how to make better grades in the subject of history, but it takes A LOT of studying. That's how I've been spending most of my time as of late. However, I am now back and better than ever! A muse has bitten me and infected me with ideas. Finally, I present you with chapter 20. Read on!**

I dug my nails into the dirt before launching myself at Lindsey's unprotected back. She fell under my weight, and I heard a roar of outrage from her mate when he saw this. My mouth found purchase onto her neck quickly, my jaws locking into place. Of course, I did not want to kill her unless she harmed Jasper, so I took care to not let my teeth sink into her throat. They merely grazed her skin. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw a flash of skin. Suddenly, I felt the cold of metal and sharp pain. I barked out of shock and hastily scrambled away from Lindsey. I turned my head to get a better view of my body, trying to decipher where the blade had connected with my skin. Seeing blood oozing from directly behind my right shoulder blade, I found a wound to be there, deep enough that I could see muscle but not very long.

A loud growl coursed through the air that, surprisingly, was not my own. The sound brought me out of assessing my wound, and I looked up to see Bentley coming at me from my left side. At first, all thoughts went back to my wound. Testing it, I slightly put weight on it. A yelp escaped me before I could keep myself in check. The pain flared horribly when any weight was put on it. A frustrated sigh escaped me. The fight just started, and I already had something holding me back.

Remembering that Bentley was still running toward me, I whirled around to find us almost face-to-face. I only had enough time to glare at him before he did something I'd never seen before. When Bentley's left foot touched the ground, the earth started splitting. I barked in alarm, and I quickly hobbled out of the way. _This is not going to end well._ I was, by no means, as mobile as I needed to be in order to win this brawl.

Emmett came to my rescue. He managed to knock Bentley, hard might I add, on the back of the head. The blow made Bentley pitch forward and fall, face first, on the ground in front of him. I nodded at Emmett in thanks and watched Bentley for a few seconds, discovering he was out cold. I wanted to laugh, but other matters quickly gained my attention.

Lindsey screamed. The sound was high and shrill, making me flinch involuntarily. _Golly, she sounds worse than Dolly Parton._ **(A/N I don't hate Dolly Parton, I just thought that analogy was funny. I'm sorry if you take offense to that.)** Turning to look at her, I was met with a pair of eyes burning with rage. That very rage was directed at Emmett and I. _Uh oh._

Luckily, Jasper caught her before she could start advancing towards us. He caught her wrist in his hands and pulled them behind her back, forcing her onto her knees. The knife fell to the ground in her hands, and her eyes finally moved from me towards the fallen Bentley. Worry, sadness, and anxiety covered the rage that was previously shining in her eyes. Her mate was hurt, and she didn't know to what degree. Faintly, I wondered how that felt. _What would I be feeling if Jasper was the one on the ground, a thin trail of blood trickling down the side of his mouth? Would I think he was dead because he was motionless? _I shook my head, clearing the thoughts before any emotions could follow. I knew any emotion I would most likely feel in a situation like that would not be a good one.

Then it was as if someone put a blindfold over my eyes. I swayed unsteadily on my paws. _Why had the world gone black? _Following the thought, a jolt of excruciating pain engulfed my whole body. I fell to the ground in a clump. Trying to regain what little composure I had left, I sought to figure out where the pain was coming from. It seemed to be worst behind my right shoulder…oh gods. _The blade…Lindsey's blade glinted purple in the sun. It was poisoned. Someone had given her Morte ad Luporum. Shit._ And with that last thought, I lost consciousness.

Sometime later, I regained consciousness. The first thing I realized was that I was back to normal. **(A/N She is human again.)** Lazily opening my eyes, I blinked as a bright light took over my vision. I grumbled unintelligibly and heard a giggle.

My eyes snapped open. Blinking furiously, I found Alice in the corner of my room. _Wait a second, MY ROOM?_ _What the hell was I doing in my room at the Camp?_

"Alice, how the hell did I get here?" I asked. Well, I yelled it actually, but it was a question.

Alice smiles and it's so pretty it almost hurts. With graceful and slow movements, she walks to the edge of my bed and sits down. "Jasper and Emmett rushed you here after Micah ordered them to put you on his back. You were still in wolf form and a little awkward on a Pegasus, but Micah managed to get you here in one piece. Thankfully, Emmett had thought to call Apollo so he would be here when you arrived. You're very lucky Micah got you here as fast as he did. He's very well bred. If you had gotten here just a few minutes later, Apollo would not have been able to extract as much of the poison as he did."

I took it all in strides. "You said 'as much'. Did he not get all of it out?"

Alice shakes her head. "Sadly, some of the poison had already entered your blood stream and attacked your blood cells. Apollo was not able to get a bit out, but it's not much. He says it will be a dull ache at best and only when you're in wolf form."

I groaned. I loved being in wolf form, especially when I was really angry or stressed. "Will I still be able to Shift whenever I want?"

"Yes, he said Shifting shouldn't bother you. You'll have a scar, but other than that, everything is fine."

I noticed she left a few things out of her story. "What happened to Bentley and Lindsey?"

"They are currently being held by Zeus," Edward stated as he walked in. "He will be questioning them at a later time and will dish out punishment as he deems fit. Hera's not pleased, but Zeus knows it's what needs to be done if he wants Artemis happy."

I frowned. "Mom knows?"

Edward smiles sadly. "When Emmett called Apollo, Artemis was nearby. She demanded to know what happened."

I groaned again, this time noticing how dry my throat was. Alice got up and picked a glass off of a small table beside my bed. She held it out to me. With a slightly shaky hand, I took the glass from her and took a sip of the cool water. I sip turned into a gulp which turned into me downing it like a shot of alcohol.

Alice laughed as she took the empty glass from me. "Apollo figured you would need something to drink when you woke up."

I nodded. "Where is Jasper? And Emmett, where is Emmett?"

As if hearing their names, the two walked in. My eyes grazed over Emmett and, in seeing no damage, landed on Jasper. When our eyes connected, worry, relief, slight anger, happiness, and love filled me.

"Kristin," Jasper whispered, my name sounding like a prayer falling from his lips.

I look at him with teary eyes as the pain from not being with him hit me. I opened my sore arms and winced as the skin around the wound was pulled. Jasper was instantly by my side.

"Are you okay? Do you hurt?"

I smiled softly and kissed him lightly. "I'm fine. When I lifted my arm, it pulled on the skin near the wound. It ached a bit because it's still tender. No, I'm not hurt. I'm okay, Jazz. Everything's fine now. Uncle got the poison out before it could do any real damage."

He stared into my eyes, searching for the truth in my words. I gazed back at him, drowning in the clear crystal blue. A smile slowly appeared on his lips before he leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was filled with love, happiness, and relief. I felt the now-familiar blanket cover my own emotions, letting me know he was projecting. **(A/N If you don't understand what that means exactly let me explain. When Jasper projects his emotions, to Kristin they feel like a blanket being laid over her own. It does not change hers, just lets her know how Jasper feels at the time. This will happen until they are fully mated.)**

"I love you," I whispered as he pulled back.

"I love you too," he responded just as quietly.

At that precise moment, my mother decided to make her appearance.

"Kristin Brianna Venatrix! How dare you fight with the odds so close! And how dare you keep having a mate from me! I am you mother! I need to know these things! Apollo knew before I did! Heck, as far as I know, Ares knows!"

I winced, and Jasper slid in close beside me. He took my hand, being careful not to move my shoulder. "Hello to you as well, Mother."

She huffs and sits down on my black leather couch gracefully. "How long have you known Jasper Whitlock was your mate?"

"I've only known for a little over a week, Mom. Jasper's known for quite a while."

"Why did you tell Apollo and not me first?"

Oh gods, how long will this interrogation last? "I wasn't sure you would approve, and I know Uncle has my back through thick and thin. Can you blame me for trusting him?"

She shakes her head. "Don't turn my words around on me, Kristin. I'm upset you didn't tell me first. You can trust me, you know that."

I shrug. "We were going to tell you as soon as we returned from…" I trailed off, quickly realizing my mistake.

Artemis' eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Returned from where?"

I gulped and sent my fear to Jasper. Thankfully, he got the message and answered for me. "My father's," he stated calmly. "We had just left my father's and were planning on visiting you next. However, Micah found us and delivered the news of the fight to us. We immediately flew back to the castle to assist Emmett."

_We. Jasper and I. We. I love that. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. Wait! Warm and fuzzy?! I'm turning into a girl that's having a first crush! Well, technically he is my first boyfriend. Is that what we are exactly? I feel as if we're so much more, even if we don't act like it. It's deeper, on an emotional level. Maybe mental, too, and physically, but it doesn't show to the outside world. We. Jasper and I are we. _

I zoned out of my inner ramblings by Mother letting out a frustrated shout. "You told that bloody bastard Ares you two were mates before you told me?! Argh! I can't believe you all right now!"

She stormed out of my room, slamming the door shut behind her. Jasper, Edward, Alice, and I were silent. My door slowly reopened, and Emmett peeked in. He saw us in our frozen states and looked lost. "Did I miss something?"

The atmosphere changed quickly. I started laughing as Alice started giggling again, and by the time Emmett and Rose were in my room, Edward and Jasper were laughing too. Emmett and Rose glanced at each other, and Rose shrugged. Emmett looked back at us and cocked his head to the side, looking like a confused dog. That sent me into a new round of hysterics before I could finally explain.

"You –laugh- looked –laugh- so different than –laugh- what Artemis –laugh- looked like walking out the door. I can't –laugh- even begin to describe –laugh- how funny –laugh- the look on your face was. Even now –laugh- it's hilarious."

"I'm glad my confusion made you laugh, Sis, but shouldn't you be taking it easy? You almost died out there."

The sincerity in Em's voice instantly made the room quiet. I nodded to him. "Yeah, I guess I should be. Sorry, it's just Mom made things…tense. I needed to let loose some of the tension."

He smiles in understanding. "You had us scared, Kris!" Rose yells, jumping on me. Luckily, most of her weight landed on my good side, so I wasn't hurting.

"Thanks Rose, I missed you too."

I heard her sniffle and released her. She carefully climbed off and turned to Jasper, her eyes livid. _Oh gods._ "Never, ever again should you let her get hurt like that! If anything like this ever happens again, I will hold you personally responsible and beat the hell out of you!"

Jasper looked down, ashamed. I knew somewhere inside of him he blamed himself for my getting hurt. I laid my head against his arm and kissed the bend in his arm. "She's just playing, Jazz. You shouldn't blame yourself. I was the one being stupid. I should have never attacked Lindsey like I did when she still and the blade in her hand. I should have taken the blade away before jumping her. I'm sorry. It's not your fault. It's mine. Don't blame yourself, please."

I felt him kiss the top of my head. "No," he said, "I should have protected you better. I was concentrating too much on getting Bentley out of the way. He was the biggest enemy. I should have been focusing on you more. If I had, I could have warned you about the knife. You wouldn't have been stabbed, and we would have won the fight without any problems."

I smiled at him. "You are my protected, Jasper. We'll both pay more attention next time, okay?"

Edward coughed, gaining my attention. He had an eyebrow raised. "Next time?"

I grinned. "The children of Hermes' do like me for something. I'm known as The Troublemaker on that side of the realm."

They laugh, and Edward shakes his head, a smirk on his lips. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

**Okay guys and gals, that's the end of this one. I have the next one started. I might have it done by next week. Don't hold me to it, though. Crazy things happen at the most insane times.**

**Review loves!**

**'Morte ad Luporum' is Latin for 'Death to Wolves', in case you were wondering. (:**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter. If you became confused around the time Emmett steps back in after Artemis storms out, I apologize. I realized my mistake **_**after**_** I posted the chapter. What happened was, as soon as Artemis entered Kristin's room, Rose pulled him out. She knew it was going to be a private conversation and did not want Emmett involved. She motioned for Alice and Edward to do the same thing, but since Alice had already **_**Seen**_** what would happen and Edward had **_**Heard**_** it, they stayed.**

**Other than that, I am so excited that Valentine's Day is over. I do not despise the holiday, but in my family, we do not celebrate it. Every day, millions of opportunities to tell someone you love him/her are presented. Why do we have to wait for one day a year to do it? Luckily, to make up for my bad mood, I found out that **_**The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2**_** and **_**The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey**_** are coming to DVD and Blue-Ray soon. That's enough to lighten my mood until they finally do come out.**

**Anyway, I hope you are happy with this chapter. All sarcasm is mine, but sadly, **_**Twilight **_**and the Twilight series are not. **

It did not take very long for my wound to heal. Although it was deep, it healed exceedingly well as long as it was kept clean and freshly bandaged. After three days, the wound was gone, with only a faint pink line left. Uncle told Alice that it would not leave a scar, so I did not stress out about it.

Today, Jasper and I were leaving Camp and going back to the castle. Bella had heard the news and joined us for a short time, making sure I was well. After I had guaranteed her I was perfectly healthy and okay, she left to continue her visit with Demeter, taking Edward with her. Rose, Alice, and Emmett had left hours before to ensure the castle was still in good condition. While I did not understand because it had only been a week since we left the grounds, Alice insisted she needed to be there.

As for me, I had just finished taking a shower. I rambled through my closet while my hair was still drying. A few minutes later, I decided on a pair of peach colored skinny jeans, a brown button down shirt, and a white studded belt. I slipped into the clothes and went back into the bathroom. After drying and untangling my hair, I French braided it and added some jewelry to my look. I heard a knock on my bedroom door right after I finished applying some light makeup.

"Come in!" I called, walking back into the bedroom. I already knew who it was, thanks to my heightened sense of smell, but what I saw still shocked me.

I was met with a freshly showered and newly clothed Jasper. He was wearing distressed blue jeans, a graphic tee with a dragon on it, and cowboy boots. I noticed, for the first time, that his ears were pierced. _Huh, how could I have not noticed that before? _Diamond studs were shining underneath his hair in the morning sun streaming through my open windows.

"Hey Cowboy," I said jovially. "Are you ready to go?"

He nods. "I just came in to tell you Micah is waiting for us outside. You look beautiful."

I felt a light blush rise to my cheeks but quickly recovered. "Why is Micah taking us to the castle? I could have just Shifted into a horse and carried you back."

Jasper smiles and shrugs before saying, "He insisted. If I've learned anything from horses, they're stubborn creatures, especially Pegasi."

I giggled. "That, my Cowboy, is true."

Jasper raises an eyebrow. "That's the second time you've called me Cowboy. What's up with the new name?"

I shrugged and walked around him, heading out of my house. "You are wearing cowboy boots, and you seemed to not have any problem riding Micah. The combination of the two just kind of stuck. Do you not like it?"

He chuckles, following behind my closely. "I'm not bothered by it. I prefer Jazz better though. Cowboy is too stereotypical."

I stopped at the door and turned to look at him, both eyebrows raised. "Stereotypical? Jasper, son of Ares and the most feared Demon to walk Earth and Olympia? Never."

"Ha ha," he stated dryly, moving around me to open the door. He let me walk out first before shutting the door behind him. "Your sense of humor almost outweighs your sarcasm."

I gasped, faking hurt. "This cannot be! Whatever am I to do without sarcasm? I would surely be…normal!" I said with a hint of frantic outrage.

Jasper growled at me playfully and grabbed me around the waist. Before I could escape his hold, he was tickling me.

Micah found us like that a few minutes later: me rolling on the ground trying to get away from the skillful hands of Jasper. He snorted, alerting us of his presence and…_did I sense impatience? Why is Micah impatient? He always loves it when we're near his home. Plus, his Pegasi friends were here. Something's got to be up._

With a smartly placed elbow to the ribs, Jasper rolled off of me and onto the ground beside me, trying to regain his breath from my blow. I hopped to my feet, approaching Micah while keeping my senses trained on Jasper. I did not want him coming up behind me and tickling me again.

"Do you know something I don't?" I asked casually as I took a handful of his mane into my hands.

He shook his head and snorted. "I know that Alice wants you back as soon as possible."

I bounced on one foot before using my weight to swing my right leg over his back. I shifted around a bit before settling. By this time, Jasper had risen from the ground and was dusting his jeans off, trying to get the pieces of grass off of them. "Is that all she told you, or did she threaten you to keep information from me?"

He stamps his hoof and flaps his wings, indicating for Jasper to hurry up. I heard Jasper grumble under his breath about impatient horses and swing up behind me easily. As soon as I felt his large hands rest on either side of my waist, I lightly nudged Micah with my foot, silently telling him he was free to take off.

"She did not threaten, but she promised treats if I did not say too much."

I shook my head. "It's a sad day when your most trusted steed chooses treats over you."

Micah neighs, laughing loudly. "If it were between you living and treats, I would choose you living. But, as it is, you are in no immediate danger, so I chose treats. If you do not like my choice, talk to Alice."

I leaned back into Jasper's chest, his arms wrapping securely around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder, turning so my face was in his neck. "I think I will," I mumbled quietly, breathing in the scent of my mate.

On the ride there, I pondered what Alice could be hiding from me. _If it was something dangerous, she would tell me right away, so that leaves out any beasts or such harming anybody. Also, it takes out anything to do with Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, or Bella, because she would tell me that too. I would cuss her out if she didn't and something happened. If it concerned Jasper, I would know it. I would be able to feel it, even if our bond wasn't completed yet. The only option is something must be going on with her, or she had seen something that was related to her. But what could it be, and why was she keeping it from me? I was her friend. She could trust me with anything. So far, there had been no secrets between us. Why would they start now?_

Jasper started humming a melody, something I didn't recognize, and that's saying something. Being a total music lover, I listen to all kinds of genres. To me, music was music, and if you loved it, it didn't matter if you knew the words or drum line to every song. You were a fan as long as you listened and liked it.

"What are you humming?"

He blinks and looks down at me. "The song is called 'Raymond' by Brett Eldredge. It's not new, but the song has a good story behind it."

I nod. "Will you sing it to me?"

He stares as if astounded I asked such a question. I was slightly shocked. _Did I ask the wrong question?_ He seemed to snap out of it and nod, looking directly ahead of us and the clouds. I snuggled further into his neck and closed my eyes, relaxing.

Jasper took a deep breath before he began. **(A/N So I won't mess up the lyrics, I'm not going to post them, but please go check out the song. I love it. It'll definitely bring you to tears, especially if you can relate to it somehow.) **The song was sad but beautiful. His voice was smooth and deep, softly lulling me to sleep. I knew the ride to the castle would be short, but hopefully Micah will be smart enough to stall a bit and allow me to rest. With that hope, I let myself slide into unconsciousness, pulling the blanket of black snugly around me.

A jarring motion made me startle. With half-open eyes, I glanced at my surroundings. The castle was right in front of me, and I was still on Micah. I felt Jasper's arms tighten around my waist as he shifted me so he could get a better grip on me. I felt as he slid off Micah and watched the world turn as he did so. I blinked and yawned quietly after realizing Jasper was holding me bridal style. He must have thought I was asleep and could not get off of Micah myself.

"Hey Darlin'," he whispered down to me. I looked up at him and smiled, seeing bright blue eyes under messy blonde hair.

"Morning'," I said slowly.

He chuckles, and I feel his shoulders shake under me. He nods to Micah, who flies off, before walking towards the stairs that lead to the front entrance of the castle. I snuggle further into him, warm and comfortable. However, what we were met with when he entered had me instantly out of his arms and staring, slack-jawed. _What the heck?_

**Lookie there: a cliffie! I'm so bad! *cackles* But don't tell my ex that, he'll take it in a perverted way, and that just won't do! **

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please leave me your opinion in a review as well as this: who do you want to be in the entrance room? There are two options. 1) It can be Kaleb, Alice's mate, OR 2) Dustin, one of Kristin's best friends, who is the son of Zeus. If you leave me a review of your choice, I will send you a PM of what the beginning of the chapter would be like with the character of your choice. It's up to you guys!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Me: Hey y'all! Fire and Emmett here! Guess what!**

**Emmett: *groans* Do I have to?**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Yes, Emmett, as a matter of fact you do.**

**Emmett: Fine then. What?**

**Me: I have now been converted to a fangirl of ****The Lord of the Rings****. No longer am I only in love with Jasper but Legolas as well.**

**Emmett: *looks at me like I've lost my mind* What?**

**Me: I now love and obsess over Jasper AND Legolas. However, I don't feel like I know enough about the history and traditions in Middle Earth to write a story about it. So, I simply review under the name 'kirsten' when I'm too lazy to sign in.**

**Emmett: *looks confused* You review their work even though they don't review yours.**

**Me: Yep. I keep hoping more people will review, but it never happens. I only got ONE review last time. Thank you so much JezebelSlytherin. You have no idea how much your review was appreciated.**

**Emmett: *talking to JezebelSlytherin* She squealed and almost cried. It was scary.**

**Me: *hits Emmett on the head with a notebook* Be nice to me, or I will make you look like a buffoon in the story. Speaking of which, here's the next chapter, chosen by JezebelSlytherin. Enjoy!**

**Emmett: And don't forget to review!**

"Dustin!" I exclaimed in happiness. I ran to him, jumping into his open arms.

"Kristin," he said with equal happiness but less volume.

I buried my face in his sandy brown hair, breathing in the familiar leather, sawdust, and fresh air scent. I was so happy to see him again.

I felt the Air-bender's arms loosen their hold around my waist, and I retracted myself from his form.

"Where have you been?" I asked as soon as I was met with hazel eyes and a crooked grin.

He rubbed his chin. I saw some slight stubble there. Maybe he was trying to grow a beard. "That's a good question, Dragonfly. I haven't stayed in one place too long."

I nod my head, growing impatient. "Yes, yes, I know. You stay long enough to throw everything off balance then you make your great escape. But I'm referring to recently. I haven't gotten a report from the Hunters saying you stopped by."

His smile faltered, seeing I was not going to accept his earlier answer. "Uh, it's kind of a long story Dragonfly," he explained, sounding uncomfortable.

_Wait. Dustin was uncomfortable? Oh Zeus, what was going on?_

"Dustin, is something wrong?"

He chuckles nervously. "Naw, Dragonfly, nothing's wrong. It's just…ah…I've found my mate."

_What in the world? Dustin, one of the most eligible bachelors in all of Olympia, has a mate? Since when did this happen, and who is it? Furthermore, why didn't he tell me?_

"Please tell me she's not human," I said, pleading to the full extent. Dustin had a bad reputation when it came to humans. While his father, Zeus, ensured Man's happiness, Dustin ensured their trouble. He loved to come to Earth and start mayhem. Unfortunately, I was involved in many of these schemes and received my fair share of punishments because of them.

Dustin laughs, making me feel slightly better. "No, she's not human, although she's not a Demi-God."

I let out a breath I did not know I was holding. _That's good. At least I don't have to worry about them arguing all the time. Wait, she's not a Demi-God? How did Dustin find her if she's not a Demi-God? And if she's not a Demi-God, how is she not human?_

I decided to voice my questions. "How were you able to find her? I thought that Demi-Gods either had a human or another Demi-God as a mate."

Dustin nods. "That's the general belief. Aubrey is a human, but she was raised by Hestia. She's a Water-Bender. Poseidon trained her for a few years before she mastered her abilities."

I sighed. _At least she's been raised by a goddess so she's not completely in the dark about us. I'm actually surprised Hestia took in a child. She usually doesn't have much patience for them despite being the most likeable of all of the gods and goddesses. _

"Will I be able to meet her soon?" I wondered.

He shrugs. "Whenever you want, I suppose. I'll ask her first, though."

I laugh. "Of course, you should do that."

He playfully glares at me. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Don't glare at me," I respond.

The air around us starts to swirl, moving the stray hairs around my face. I rolled my eyes. _If that's the best he can do to intimidate me, I will never be scared of him._ The wind picks up, and I raise an eyebrow at him. _Are you really going to cause a strong wind in a room, Dustin? Hasn't Zeus taught you anything?_

I hear Jasper growl quietly behind me. I know what he's feeling: the magic on the wind. Dustin, being an Air-Bender, could control and produce air. However, you could tell the difference between what Dustin was doing and what was happening naturally by the magic signature that followed his. I was so use to it that I didn't notice it anymore, but I realized this was the first time the others in the room had come in contact with it. It was probably freaking them out.

"You should explain," I tell Dustin.

"I'm an Air-Bender," he states, ceasing the breeze that was traveling throughout the room.

They all nodded. A silence fell over us, and I ruined it by yawning. Jasper chuckled behind me. "Tired again?" he asks.

I nod my head and lean into him. "I know I slept for three days and on the way here, but the excitement of seeing Dustin again took a lot out of me."

Dustin nods. "You should get some rest, Dragonfly. You can tell me about your latest adventures later."

"You'll stay?"

He nods and moves forward to kiss my forehead. I didn't miss the loud growl Jasper emanated and neither did he. "Chill man," he said in a calm voice. "I'm just kissing her goodnight. It's habit."

Jasper lets it go and picks me up, taking me to my room. "You know, if you keep carrying me around everywhere, I'm going to become lazy," I said as he climbed the long stairwell.

He smiles. "As long as I get to hold you in my arms, I don't care."

_Aw. That's so sweet._ My thoughts went blank, and darkness once again covered my eyes. I was out in no time.

When I woke up later, I was happy to see I was in my room in the castle. _I'd rather wake up here than in my room at home._ Deciding a shower sounded nice, I turned the water on as hot as it would go and hopped in. Stepping out a few minutes later, I simply dried my hair and brushed it. I slipped on some undergarments and a pair of grey sweatpants with 'MARINE' written on the side in dark blue. I grabbed a similar color blue snug fit tank top and put that on. I forwent makeup and jewelry. _I deserve to bum it for a day. Anyway, I'm not meeting anyone new. It's just Dustin. If he can't handle my worse, he isn't getting my best. _**(A/N: That's similar to a quote by Marilyn Monroe.)**

On my way out of my room, I noticed that the usually glistening stones around the windows were dull. I glanced out one of the vast windows in my room. The moon was in the center of the sky. _Wow, it must be around midnight. There's no way someone else is up at this time of night._ I found out my prediction was right when I stepped into the small room surrounding the grand staircase and found no one. _Alice probably put Dustin and Jasper in the guest rooms. It's a good thing we have so many._

I poured some cereal into a bowl and added milk. Sitting down at the small island, I began to eat. The silence was welcomed but slightly unnerving. Shadows were being cast by the moon on every surface it could find. I could hear the crickets chirping outside as well as a slight breeze. Quickly finishing my food, I placed the bowl carefully into sink to be placed in the dishwasher before returning to my room.

_While I have time, I might as well send a letter to Apollo. He's probably wondering how I'm doing and how the encounter with Mother went._

_Dear Uncle Apollo,_

_I apologize for the delay with this letter. I was planning on writing this as soon as Jasper and I returned to the castle, but we were delayed. Do not worry; it was nothing bad. An old friend decided to stop by. You remember Dustin, son of Zeus, do you not? He was the young boy who always involved me in his "adventures". When Jasper and I arrived at the castle yesterday afternoon, he was standing right inside the main entry room. You can imagine, no doubt, how surprised I was._

_I'm sure you're bursting with anticipation on how our meeting with Mother went. She was…not pleased. I could not decipher whether she was more upset at mine and Jasper's connection or that she was not the first one told. You know Mother. Whenever she gets a chance to reasonably make a big deal out of something, she takes it. Hopefully, with time, she will come to realize that we were not aware she would react this way. Of course, she probably suspects we assumed as much, but I had no way of knowing. I cannot see the future. That is Alice's department. I simply change into a wolf, horse, or raven. _

_Speaking of my Shifting, I would like to sincerely thank you for healing me a few days ago. I know I should have been more aware of my surroundings. Before the battle started, I was aware something was different about Lindsey's dagger, but I had no idea it was poisoned. Tell me, where could she have gotten it from? There are none I can think of that has possession of such a poison. I know Hades and Ares like to keep a supply of such things, but what reasons would they have to give a Demi-God such a powerful weapon? I would like to hear your beliefs. I'm drawing blanks on the matter._

_Also, I was wondering if I could visit you some time. I'm going to need to know all that I can in order to get back on Mother's good side again. Plus, it will give me a chance to show Jasper our jam sessions. I believe he will enjoy them. The castle, though my home, is starting to feel restricting now that I have a mate. Is the need for adventure always this strong when you have found love? Maybe it is the raven in me that craves new things, I do not know. Once again, you can include your answer in your letter._

_It is still late, and I do not feel the need to sleep returning any time soon. Perhaps I'll go out for a ride. What would it hurt? I promise I will not be as reckless this time as I was with the Jaguar. That reminds me, Jasper and I have yet to discuss that particular situation or any before I found out we were mates. Perhaps during the time we are visiting you he and I can discuss those events._

_Eagerly awaiting your reply,_

_Kristin_

I pressed three fingers to it, thought 'Apollo', and watched as it vanished from sight. Sighing, I grabbed my iPod and turned on a playlist labeled 'Midnight Serenade'. Flopping down on my bed, I stared out a window at the surrounding world, trying to find some sort of peace instead of boredom. It took a while, but I finally relaxed enough to let my eyes close. I lied like that for the rest of the night. As morning came around, I removed the earphones and turned my iPod off, ready to greet the others. Well, just Alice and Rosalie actually. Emmett and Dustin were not the morning types, but I had no idea if Jasper was or not. I guess I'd find out.

**Me: The end!**

**Emmett: She hopes you enjoyed it, even though she doesn't own ****Twilight**** or Jasper as a matter of fact.**

**Me: I don't own Legolas either. *looks devastated* It's a sad, sad world. At least school is giving us a break. Three days off is just what the doctor ordered.**

**Emmett: When did you go to a doctor?**

**Me: I didn't Em, it was rhetorical. Anyway, please review! Updates will be quicker if you do!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Me: First off, big thanks to JezebelSlytherin for reviewing. The answer to your question is the gods and goddesses do not have Mates in my world. They may be married to someone, however.**

**Edward: All gods and goddesses with the exception of Dionysus and Hades have multiple parteners.**

**Me: Artemis and Hestia do not count, of course, because they never married.**

**Edward: Anyway, now that is cleared, where's Emmett.**

**Me: *matter-of-factly* He is buying me a donkey because he was rude to me last chapter.**

**Edward: *stares at me* You are one strange human.**

**Me: Who said I was human? Enjoy!**

As it turns out, Jasper was a morning person. Well, he was in a way. While he was up and sitting in the extravagant living room, watching the TV, he did not appear to be completely awake yet. I stood by the entryway to the room, leaning against the framing. I watched him for a while, observing how calm he seemed to be in his half-asleep state.

He turned to look at me after a few minutes. "Hey," he said, sleep evident in his voice.

I giggled. "Hey there," I responded, not moving except for smiling. He patted the place beside him, and I instantly moved to sit there. However, that must have not been what he wanted entirely because he pulled my legs around to rest in his lap. Jasper wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me so close that I was practically sitting on him. He did not seem to mind, though, so I said nothing as he placed his forehead at the juncture between my neck and shoulders.

"Jasper?" I asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful feeling that flowed from him to me.

He hummed into my neck at a response to my question. "I'm pretty sure if Alice and Rosalie walk in on this, we'll never hear the end of it."

A soft growl emanated from him. "Let them walk in. I do not care. I'm comfortable."

I groaned. "I don't need you falling back asleep on me, though. You need to be around me when Dustin wakes up to save me from his questions."

I felt him move and saw his eyes the next moment. "How exactly do you know him so well?"

I shrugged. "We grew up together. He was always around since Zeus was the one that trained me the most. It was natural that we hang out with each other."

He nods. "What are these adventures you have been speaking of?"

I laughed. "I'll explain those later, when he's up and can put in his two cents like I know he will want to. However, I do smell eggs and bacon from the kitchen, and my stomach will start protesting soon if I do not go eat some of it."

Jasper nods and stands, taking me with him. Once again, I found myself in his arms. _If this is going to be a regular thing, I'll never hear the end of Emmett's jokes. _

We arrived in the kitchen to see Alice hovering over the toaster and Rosalie placing sizzling bacon on a plate.

"Hey," I greeted, slipping from Jasper's arms to go sit at the island.

"Morning Kris," Rosalie replied. "Seen any of the boys yet?"

"Nope," I replied, watching Jasper take a seat beside me. "Jasper's the only one up. Dustin and Emmett will probably sleep until their stomachs finally decide to not let up with their growling."

Alice laughs. "I think you underestimate them slightly, Kristin. I've Seen them getting up as soon as we finish the French toast. Which, by the way, you were fixing," she said, giving me puppy dog eyes. _Oh shucks Alice, the day hasn't even really started yet and you're already giving me puppy dog eyes. Fine, fine, just don't do that again, gosh woman._

I grumbled but got up and started fixing French toast nonetheless. Sure enough, as soon as I had sat the first few pieces down on a plate, I heard Emmett and Dustin's footsteps. Laughing, I continued to fix more.

Sure enough it didn't take long for them to find their way downstairs, thankfully fully dressed. I wasn't sure about Dustin, but Emmett never slept in clothes. Never. I found that out the hard way, unfortunately. **(A/N: Ha! Let's see if he likes that!)**

"Mornin'," Dustin said, instantly coming to stand beside me, trying to grab a piece of toast. I took my free hand and smacked his arm, hard.

"Nope, don't even try. You are not getting a piece until all of it is done and everyone has one on their plate."

"Aww," he whined like a child. "Why can't I just have one? Please!"

I heard Alice and Rose giggle. "No, now go sit down with the rest of your gender."

He hangs his head but does as I told him to. Luckily, he didn't have to wait very long. When Alice deemed everything ready, he instantly grabbed a plate and started piling it high with food. I shook my head as I saw Emmett do the same. Jasper didn't grab half as much as either one of them, but he still had a lot on his plate. As for me, I just grabbed a glass of milk and parfait from the fridge before going to sit down between Jasper and Rosalie.

"So, did you sleep well?" I asked Dustin, trying to make conversation. He could only nod because his mouth was full of food. I sighed. _Boys would never change, I suppose. Whenever there's food around, it's their number one priority to get as much possible before someone else does. It's not as if we're feeding an army. I don't understand._

"Yeah, it was pretty good. Longest sleep I've had in a while. Aubrey's a morning person."

Emmett chuckled. "Luckily Rose let's me sleep. If not, I'd be up by 7:30 every morning."

Rose glares at him. "If only I could get you up, Emmett. Hades could be sending his army of Dead to attack the house, and you would be in your room, sleeping."

Alice nods, agreeing. "I once downloaded the sound of a bomb exploding onto my iPod to see if it could wake Emmett up. I placed it right beside his ear on full volume, and he didn't even flinch."

I laughed, remembering the incident. I heard Jasper laughing as well. "Wow, never thought I'd hear something like that."

"These kids," Dustin says, pointing to Alice, Rose, Em, and I, "Are crazy, man. Never doubt their ability to cause insane mayhem. How did you get involved with them, anyway?" he asks, eating a slice of bacon.

Jasper glances at me, and I shrug. _Dustin and I have known each other forever. He knows more about me than you do. _I flinched at the thought. My best friend knew more about me than my mate did. _That will have to change soon._

"Kristin and I are mates," Jasper replied. I smiled at him for saying it in such a matter-of-fact manner. He wasn't leaving any space for outbursts or negative speaking, just acceptance.

Dustin glances at me as if wanting me to confirm it. I nod my head, sipping at my milk. "Yep, it happened a little over 2 weeks ago. Imagine my surprise that I was mated to a son of Ares."

Dustin nods. "You never were one for the children of Ares or Aphrodite, Hermes either for that matter."

I shrug. "They're annoying, the sons and daughters of Hermes. They like getting into the business of others too much. They'd be the perfect spies for the government."

Emmett laughs. "You go that right, but they'd have to have the intelligence first."

The whole table laughed. When we were quiet once more, I heard a rustle of paper upstairs. Instantly knowing what it was, I excused myself and threw away the empty cup my parfait had been in. Dashing up the stairs, I entered my room to find a letter from Apollo on my desk. Filled with eagerness, I opened it.

_Dear Niece,_

_You do not need to apologize for this letter being 'delayed' as you so put it. I am simply glad to hear from you. I'm pleased your wound is doing well and graciously accept your thanks. And, I am also pleased to say I can, too, imagine your excitement at seeing Dustin again. I can only hope you do not get into as much trouble together as you did when you were younger. Surely the two of you have grown out of the phase._

_As for the situation with your mother, well, I'm at a loss with that one. I can see where not being the first to know would upset her but not to the degree you mentioned. I may have some words of advice for you, but she is your mother. Either she will come around or she will not. It's best not to involve anyone else, though, that I do know. The more of a scene your mother thinks she can make, the more she will._

_You and your mate are welcomed in my lands any time you so wish. I thank you for giving me a heads up though. I would not mind for him to see our 'jam sessions'. In fact, I would like for you to bring him. Perhaps it will give you two the chance you need to get to know each other better without so many ears around, if you know what I mean._

_Your streak for adventure, my dear, has been dormant for a very long time. I especially noticed that during your mission from Ares', before you knew his son was your mate, your need to explore weakened. It's always been there, but now you have someone else who can join in with you. The prospect is exciting to you, no doubt. Go. Whenever you feel like being free of the walls you live within, travel. Go out and explore Earth and even Olympia. Just make sure you take Jasper with you. There are still dangers out there whether they are magical or not._

_I wish you the best of luck with whatever you decide to do. If you ever need me, just call. I'll always be there for you._

_Love,_

_Uncle Apollo_

I sighed. _Well, that's encouraging and not. I can't believe he's leaving me on my own when it comes to Mother, but like he said, it's probably for the best. I'm glad he's welcoming Jasper and I, though. We do need some time to work things out between us. Even though there are no problems yet, I don't want any to occur._

I walked downstairs in a better mood and found them in the sitting room. It had been a dream of Alice's. The room was complete marble and glass with leather furniture in white and pastel hues. Rose was in Emmett's lap on one of the chairs. Alice was sitting across from them, and Dustin and Jazz were sitting in a sofa which had its back against a glass wall.

"So, you ready to catch up, Dustin?"

He nods, "I was born ready."

I take a seat in the place between him and Jasper. "You want to start, or should I?"

"I'll start," he says, turning to face me. I position myself so I'm leaning against Jasper's side with my legs in Dustin's lap. I felt Jasper start to run his fingers through my hair and sighed in delight. "Well, there's really not much to tell you. Dad had finally decided to let me out of his sight about 2 years ago, so I went exploring. That's how I found Aubrey. I happened to run into her, literally, as I was leaving Dionysus' realm. I had no idea why she was there, but we were inseparable after that. I still don't know exactly. I only assume Hestia had her running an errand or something.

"Anyway, I took her on my travels with me. It wasn't long before she wanted to go home, and I was okay with that. You'll do anything to make your mate happy. I met Hestia, and she was wary of me at first, knowing I was Zeus' son. Being the only Air-Bender didn't help much either, but over time she came to accept me in Aubrey's life. And let me tell you, I'm not leaving that girl for the world."

I smiled. "That's good. So, how did you come to be here?"

He snorts and flicks my knee. "I can't come visit my best friend?" he asks sarcastically.

I shook my head no. "Nope," I responded, popping the 'p'. He laughed, and I did as well. "You should have brought her, Aubrey. I would have liked to meet the girl who finally claimed your heart."

He nods, smiling. I could only assume he was thinking about her by the faraway look in his eyes. "Okay, your turn," he states, coming back to the present. "Tell me what you've been up to and how you found your mate."

I ran through the part of Ares giving me my assignment and trying to get Jasper out of his shell. I slowed down when it came to our meeting and the fight, then proceeded to rush the events until we arrived at today. "Now you're up-to-date about what's happened in my life."

Jasper kisses my jaw. "I'm curious about how you two met. You said you would tell me, Darlin'."

I nod. "I'll start and Dustin can join in whenever he feels like it."

Dustin glances at me with a raised eyebrow. "You're not going to get upset with me for interrupting you?"

I roll my eyes. "Not this time, no, but don't try it in the future." After his nod, I start thinking. "Alright, where should I begin? The beginning, I guess." I scooted further back into Jasper, getting comfortable, before starting our history.

**(Me: Initiating flashback sequence. *computerized sounds* Okay, flashback sequence has been initiated.**

**Edward: Fire, please stop.**

**Me: Aww! Why? It's so much fun!**

**Edward: Just get on with it.**

**Me: *huffs* Fine. Flashback sequences are starting now. They will be in third person point of view. Hope y'all enjoy!)**

Date: June, 2003

A young Kristin, 9 years old, is slowly walking along the outskirts of Zeus' great fortress. The marble halls and stone floors had left the young girl missing the greenery of the outside world. As she walked along a grand river running not far from Zeus' home, she noticed a young boy sitting on the bank. With cautious steps, she approaches him.

"Hello?" she asked, gaining the figure's attention. The boy, only a year older than her, turns to stare at her in surprise. She saw he had light brown hair that fell just below his chin and round, hazel eyes. "Who are you?" 

"I'm Dustin. Who are you? What are you doing here? Father doesn't allow many guests."

Kristin cocked her head to the side. "Who's your Father, and why do you ask so many questions?"

"My father is Zeus, the God of the Heavens and all other gods and goddesses. And I'm asking so many questions because I'm suspicious of you," the boy, Dustin, replies.

Kristin raised her eyebrows. "Have I done anything to warrant your suspicion of me? I do not remember seeing you before this meeting."

Dustin laughed, shocked at how the girl responded. He had not been around many children his age, but this girl certainly surpassed his expectations. "No, I suppose not. You did not answer all of my questions though. What are you doing here, and who are you?" 

"My name is Kristin. I am the only child of Artemis. As for why I am here, Mother sent me to your father to train."

Dustin's eyebrows raised in shock, disappearing under his thick hair. "You are the child of Artemis? I expected someone…different," he admitted.

Kristin laughed. "Most do, I suppose. Of course, there are many who still do not know I exist. Mother prefers it that way."

Dustin nodded, understanding where the girl was coming from. His own father only allowed a select few to know of him and his powers.

"So, do you want to explore with me? I had to get out of that cage," she explained, a faint smile on her face.

The boy hopped up, excited to go visit with his new friend. "Sure! I'll show you around the place, since you seem to not know where you're going!" He grabbed her hand and showed her the vast green lands of Zeus.

**Me: Okie dokie! That's a wrap, folks! Sorry for only having one flashback scene. It took me longer to get into it than I thought. There will be a bunch more next chapter though, so don't lose faith! **

**Edward: Review!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Me: Hello everyone! Happy month on March to all! I just became the owner of a Breaking Dawn Part 2 DVD yesterday and watched the whole movie twice.**

**Alice: At least you didn't cry when Jasper died in my vision this time.**

**Me: I knew what was going to happen. My mom though, she freaked out when Carlisle died just as much as she did when we saw the movie in theaters.**

**Alice: You two are too overdramatic.**

**Me: Hey! If Kaleb died, you would be in tears too!**

**Alice: They haven't met Kaleb yet, Fire, so be careful what you say.**

**Me: Oh, yeah, that's right. *laughs nervously* Well, I hope you like this next chapter. I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I also don't own the gods and goddesses in Greek mythology. I just borrowed them because I love them all very much. Okay, not very much, but to an extent. **

**Alice: Please review!**

_Date: March, 2005_

_Kristin has been training under Zeus for almost two years now. While her skills have increased phenomenally, her friendship with Dustin has flourished as well. The two were always together._

"_Kristin! Hurry up! If we don't get out of here now, they'll catch us!"_

_On rare occasions, Zeus would allow Dustin and Kristin to visit Earth. It was on such occasions that they found the most trouble._

"_I'm coming; it's almost done!" Kristin shouts back to him. She has just finished setting up a firecracker which was set to go off when Dustin presses a button on the controller._

_With excitement and anticipation, she returns to their hideout: a bush just under a window. From their hideout, the two have a perfect view of the inside of the house._

"What happened?" Alice asks.

"Well, a woman walked in, and Dustin pressed the button. The firecracker went off not three feet from her."

Dustin laughs. "I can still recall her expression. It was definitely worth the trouble we got in."

Jasper looks down at me with a raised eyebrow. I giggle. "Surely you didn't think we would go unpunished. Zeus is a very strict disciplinarian."

_Date: September, 2005_

"_It's time for you to leave, dear one. You have learned all you can from me, but there is still much you do not know." _**(A/N Sound like Aslan from Narnia, anyone?)**

_Kristin nods, her head bowed in an attempt to hide her tears. "Yes Grandfather."_

"_You will now travel to Ares' domain. His training will be more difficult than mine, and he does not have a good amount of patience. However, Ares can teach you how to become a warrior."_

_Kristin nods, accepting her fate. A flash of light illuminates the candle-lit room. She turns her head to see a man around twenty-five years old with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes._

"_This is Ares," Zeus explains to the curious girl. "He will be your mentor for a while. The god and girl nod to each other. _

_Just then, a door is flung open to reveal Dustin. He completely ignored the extra god in the room and head straight for the girl. They embrace for what both fear will be the last time before separating. Dustin watches silently as she walks towards Ares, and they both disappear._

"I was heartbroken and angry for the longest time," Dustin admits. "I could not understand why Father would send my only friend away."

"I had to complete my training. Plus, I did see you again, if you remember."

_Date: February, 2009_

_Kristin is walking slowly, taking in Zeus' realm with new eyes. It has been a little over three years since she has seen the flowing hills and plentiful meadows. Of course, winter never touched Zeus' lands, neither did fall. Demeter, Zeus' sister, made sure to keep the lands in a constant state of spring, which was a relief to the girl who had seen many different landscapes in such a short period of time._

_As she walks, she thinks back over her many years spent training. All of the major gods and goddesses had acted as her mentors over the last couple of years. Apollo, her uncle, was undeniably her favorite, but she was grateful to each and every one of them. They taught her not only how to be a good fighter but how to be a better her. Kristin felt as if she would always be grateful to them._

_She came across the river Oblivion and stares down into its clear waters. _**(A/N I made that name up. I got tired of referring to it as 'the river'.)**_A memory surfaced of the time she met her first friend: Dustin. They were so young, yet they quickly became best friends. She wonders where that friend is now. She was hoping to see him today, here at their special spot by the Oblivion, but as of yet, Dustin was nowhere to be found. She thought of asking Zeus. Perhaps he knew where his son was._

"_Kristin?" a voice calls, soft and hesitant. Kristin did not recognize the voice. She turned around and searched for the owner._

"_Yes," she answers confidently. Surely if this person knew who she was, he or she was no enemy. But who could it be, then?_

_A figure seemed to emerge from thin air. Kristin watches, in awe, as an older version of Dustin appears. _

"_Dustin?" she asks unbelievably. _

_He nods, and she runs to him. His arms are held open. She falls into them, basking in the presence of her good friend._

"_I've missed you so much," the boy, no teenager, murmurs. They hug for what seems to be hours but is only a few minutes. They each pull back a little, assessing each other. They had both changed over the years, facing angling out and becoming more defined, limbs lengthening and gaining muscle, eyes seeming wise beyond their young years._

"_I…I was worried I wouldn't see you again," Kristin admits to him._

_He pulls her close again. "Nothing can keep us apart."_

"Aw!" Alice says. "That's so sweet."

I roll my eyes at her comment. "We had spent years apart, Alice. The reunion was only as sweet as it was bitter because I had to leave shortly after that. Mom wanted me to come home. That's when she told me about you guys."

_Date: July, 2008_

"_Sit down Kristin," Artemis tells her fourteen year old daughter._

_Kristin sits down at the solid oak table in the middle of her mother's kitchen. The kitchen was small but homely, as was the rest of the cabin. "Yes?" she asks, trying to keep the resentment out of her voice. Artemis had called Kristin back home with no explanation. Kristin was not happy she had to leave her friend behind again._

"_There are other children, around your age, that are going to live in a castle in North Carolina. I have talked with their parents and agreed you should go and live with them."_

"_What?" Kristin asks before she can stop herself. Her mother wanted her to go live with a lot of other Demi-Gods at such a young age? Was she thinking straight?_

_Artemis ignores Kristin's question and continues on. "You've met them all before, although briefly, so you shouldn't have any problem getting to know them better. It will be good for you. You'll learn to be independent."_

"_I am independent," Kristin points out. "I've been living by myself with only myself to count on for years now. My training has taught me how to not depend on others."_

_Artemis nods. "Well, yes, but Zeus feels it would be a good think if you were around people more your age. He feels as if your childhood was rushed and you lack social abilities."_

"_Will Dustin be one of the Demi-Gods living in the castle?" Kristin asks, barely containing her excitement at the idea._

_Artemis shakes her head. "No, Dustin will not be going. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett are the name of the children going."_

_Kristin thinks for a moment. Her mother was right. She had met all of them before though most were only a short glance or passing. The only one who really talked to her was Alice, and even then they did not have a lot of time to talk. Kristin was sent for training, not socializing, and it costs her._

_She sighs, seeing on way of getting out of this. "Alright, I'll go. When do I need to leave?"_

"_The others are leaving in a few weeks. Until then, you will stay here and be with the Hunters. They can give you tips on how to deal with the children of the different gods and goddesses."_

_Kristin nods and walks out, ready for her life to change without her consent for the second time._

"Shortly after that, I met up with these lunatics," I tell Dustin. They all laugh.

"You think we are the crazy ones? I still remember how awkward it was when we first met you," Emmett says.

I hold my hands up in defense. "I had minimum contact with others of our kind before I met you all. I was rather uneducated in how to act around others."

"It's sad how much we had to teach her," Rosalie says to Dustin. "She didn't even know what a swimming pool was or music. She had never heard of those terms before. It was almost as if we were speaking Chinese to her."

Dustin laughs. "I can imagine. From what I overhead Father say, she was training non-stop for a while there."

"More than just a while," I put in. "My butt was always in high gear, no matter who my mentor was at the time."

Jasper chuckles into my neck. "It seems as if you were blind to the human world."

I nod enthusiastically. "I really was. The Hunters managed to drill a few things into my head, but Rosalie, Alice, Em, and Edward were the ones who really taught me."

Alice laughs, remembering something. "Oh gods Jasper, you should have seen her when Rose and I first took her shopping. We walked by Victoria's Secret and decided to go inside, and the whole time Kristin was staring around at everything in confusion. She had absolutely no clue what anything was! Rose and I spent the next half hour explaining everything to her."

I blush and duck my head into Jasper's shoulder as they laugh at me. Secretly smiling, I was simply happy they were all getting along, even if it was at my expense. Maybe my life would slow down for once.

**Me: What did y'all think? Let me know!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. I do, however, own Kristin, Dustin, Lindsey, Bentley, Micah, and any other character that may pop up.**

**Me: Alright, here's the next chapter. Please read and review.**

**Jasper: Babe, they're probably getting tired of you telling them to do that.**

**Me: It's habit now. Honestly, it is. **

**Jasper: You need to get in the habit of going outside more instead of staying inside and typing. Fresh air would undoubtedly help cure your current illness.**

**Me: That's easy for you to say. You can stand going outside in forty degree weather with wind gusts of twenty to thirty miles per hour. The sun may be shining, love, but it's still winter.**

**Jasper: I guess you're right.**

**Me: I'm always right. Anyway, here it is!**

Emmett and Dustin became fast friends. You could not find one without the other. It was amusing, to say the least, how alike they were. The two of them could find more trouble to get into than a kid in a candy store. Poor Rosalie was left with us girls.

"It's like he's never around anymore!" she complains to Alice and I as we sit around the pool, tanning. The weather was becoming significantly cooler but not enough to make us stay inside. I, for one, had a plan to soak up as much sun as I could before winter took it away.

"Rose, you are mates. Emmett's always going to be around, whether you want it or not," Alice tells her.

I snort. "Like that's ever going to happen. Rose, Em might not be around much, but he just found a new friend. He's not abandoning you; he's just putting you on the sidelines for the moment. And anyway, if you were to really need him, he'd know."

Rosalie groans. "I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like his behavior."

Alice giggles. "By all means, continued to be annoyed with Emmett. That means that when you two make up, we'll have a show." **(A/N: That's foreshadowing right there.)**

Rosalie reaches over and smacks Alice's arm, causing us all to giggle. A splash made us all look up.

"Holy cow," Alice mutters.

Rosalie nods her head in agreement. "Kristin, if I didn't have a man, I would totally go for yours. Look at those abs!"

Oh, I was looking alright. I had to admit, a man that hot should be illegal, no joke. The sound of the splash was caused by Jasper, who had just surfaced from underneath the water. His shirt was off, leaving his abs and chest on full display. Droplets of water ran down his tan skin, wonderfully displaying his ripped form.

"Yum," I whisper to myself. Alice must have heard me because she laughs. The sound causes Jasper to look over at us with a confused look. Once again, the three of us bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asks us. The look on his face was so cute. He honestly had no idea why we were laughing.

"Nothing," I say, trying to stop laughing. "We were just…laughing about Emmett's antics."

Alice quickly agrees. "Yep, we were totally just talking about that." _Wow Pixie, way too much sarcasm in that statement to be believable. Wonderful._

Jasper nods slowly, and I can almost see the wheels turning in his head. _As long as he doesn't ask questions, I don't care._

A gust of wind blew, bringing with it a biting cold. I shiver slightly at the unexpected temperature and went to grab my robe. Before I could, another gust blew. I watch, helpless, as my robe lands in the pool. _Wait a second…that wasn't an ordinary wind gust. That was…Dustin! I am going to kill him!_

With tense movements, I walk to the edge of the pool and collect my robe. I hang it on the back of my chair to dry. Then I turn my head ever-so-slightly and force my senses to widen their range. I was rewarded with laughter. _Aha! That's where they are! If they thought they would get away with this, they are very wrong. Never mess with a Shifter._

I run out of the fenced-in pool area and Shift into my wolf form. _Dustin and Emmett are going to pay for making my robe wet._ I charge toward their hiding spot, full speed. They wouldn't have a chance to get away now. Smiling, I slowed down, creeping up on them. They were hiding behind a tree which was, surprisingly, wide enough to cover them both. I could hear them trying to keep their laughter muffled.

"Do you think she knows it was you?" Emmett asks quietly. I smirk.

"I don't know. We'll find out later, though," Dustin replies.

_How about right now?_ I think just before I tackled them from the side. Emmett makes a noise of surprise while Dustin groans under the weight. I grin down at them, showing my teeth. I let my tongue fall out of my mouth, getting wolf slobber on the boys.

"Kristin, that's gross!" Emmett exclaims.

I bark in laughter. _It's payback, Emmett. It's not supposed to be roses and chocolates._

Dustin groans again. "You must weigh about two hundred pounds! Get off!"

I roll my eyes and move to stand in front of them. I watch at they get up and brush themselves off then fix them with a glare.

Emmett holds his hands up in surrender. "It was his idea! He was the one that suggested it!"

_I don't doubt that, but you didn't have to go along with it, Emmett._ I roll my eyes again and snort.

"You were the one that talked about how funny it would be to see Kristin mad!" Dustin says, trying to defend himself.

_It doesn't matter who came up with the idea. You're both guilty as charged. Hmm, what should your punishment be? _ I thought for a while and let them argue. My ears perked up when I thought of the answer. _I have the perfect idea!_

After Shifting back, I lay down the punishment. "As punishment for the stunt you two just pulled, y'all are going to have to wash all the cars and bathrooms in the castle."

I was met with horrified stares. "What?" Dustin shouts.

"No, Kristin, you can't make us do that!" Emmett whines.

"I can and I will. There will be no complaints whilst you are doing your punishments, either. Oh yes, I know you Emmett McCarty. You can't keep your mouth shut to save your life."

Emmett pouts. "I can too!" He then flinches when he realizes he proved my observation to be correct.

"And you, Dustin, you will not try to get out of it. There will be no running away and hiding this time."

Dustin wisely keeps his mouth shut and nods. He turns and starts walking back to the castle, Emmett following him. I Shift back into wolf form and shake my fur out. It has not been that long since I was a wolf, but I had missed the feel of fur and paws.

Trotting back to the pool, I saw that Jasper was now sitting in the chair I had been on, talking to Alice. Rosalie must have gone inside when Emmett did.

Alice spots me and speaks. "Did you punish them?"

I nodded my head. Jasper turns to look at me and smiles when he sees I'm a wolf. "I hope you weren't too hard on them, Darlin'."

I snort and shake my head. _They have done far worse, my mate. I have not dealt too harsh of a punishment on them. There will be time for that when they do something more severe._

Alice giggles and changes into Pixie form, floating toward me. It has been such a long time since I had seen her in her natural form. She looks the same except much smaller, about the size of a large dragonfly. Her hair is the same, short and in delicate layers. The tips of her ears, though, were lengthened and ended in a point. She had on a lavender gown which appeared whenever she changes forms. Alice was beautiful.

The part that fascinated most, however, were the butterfly wings on her back. Not all Pixies have wings of a butterfly. Some had wings like those on a bat, bird, dragonfly, and even ladybug. The one thing they all had in common was a central color. Alice's was lavender. It suited her perfectly. The dress made her pale skin glow while the different variations of purple and silver on her wings made her eyes and hair stand out.

She touches my nose, making me sneeze. Her giggle echoes lightly in the air around us. I hear Jasper's chuckle and give him a small grin. I feel Alice land on the expanse of fur between my ears. She's so light I would think it was a fly standing on me. However, I knew it was Alice so made sure to not make any sudden movements.

"We're quite the bunch, aren't we?" Jasper asks no one in particular.

I trot over to the fence, picking up speed right before I reached it so I could jump over it. I did so with ease and landed softly on the other side. I approach Jasper and sigh in content as he scratches my jaw.

"We certainly aren't your normal group of teenagers," Alice admits. Suddenly, she squeals, and the high pitched noise makes my ears flatten against my skull.

_Alice! You're right by my ears, you Pixie! Can you please remember not to do that? You may be small, but it still hurts!_

"What is it, Alice?" _That southern twang, I swear if it's the last thing I hear I will die happy._

"Kristin's birthday is the day after tomorrow! I totally forgot!"

I groan. _I was hoping no one would remember that way I could be in peace. Now Alice will want to do something grand. It's going to be a mess._

Jasper laughs at my reaction. "C'mon Darlin', it's your birthday. You're supposed to celebrate it. How old will you be?"

"She'll be eighteen," Alice answers for me.

Suddenly, words from Ares came back to me. _He said that mates usually recognize each other when they turn eighteen. Does that mean…?_

Before I could continue the thought, Rosalie yells from somewhere inside the castle. Alice and Jasper laugh, and I Shift back, Alice still on top of my head.

"Alright, let's go find out what's wrong. No doubt Emmett's changed her shampoo again."

They follow me into the house to find out what's wrong, any thought of my upcoming birthday stored away…for now.

**Me: Oh, I forgot to mention earlier that "Protecting You –The Story" is now in the works.**

**Jasper: You only have the first chapter done, and you're not pleased with it.**

**Me: How do you…oh, Empath. Sorry, I forgot for a second. Yes, right at this moment I am not pleased with the first chapter. I do not feel like it is the best I can do, so I am going to spend more time on it until it's to my standards.**

**Jasper: How are you going to find the time, Babe?**

**Me: *sighs* I should have it up when Easter comes around, but I won't make any promises. Bye!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. Kristin, Dustin, Micah, Lindsey, and Bentley are a product of my imagination, however, so I suggest you refrain from using them.**

**Me: Thanks to Snowgirll for reviewing! And yes, Venatrix means Huntress in Latin. A friend of mine takes that class and provided me with the translation.**

**Jasper: *to Snowgirll* Yes, thank you for reviewing, Suga'.**

**Me: Jasper, can you do me a favor?**

**Jasper: Of course I can, Darlin'. What do you need?**

**Me: I want you to buy me some fresh strawberries and apples as well as some chocolate icing. I have a craving for chocolate-covered fruit at the moment.**

**Ali: Fire, are you pregnant?**

**Me: What? No! There is…just no!**

**Ali: *hands up in surrender* Alright, I'm sorry. I had to ask. Continue.**

**Me: Thank you. Anyway, this is the next chapter. Another thanks to everyone who has followed and favorite-d this story. Read and review!**

We walk inside to see a very funny sight. Rosalie is standing over a cowering Emmett, hands on her hips. Emmett, bless his soul, looks like he is about to cry.

Needless to say, the three of us found the situation hilarious. Our laughter could not be contained.

Rosalie turns to look at us, a glare still in place. "If you all are going to witness this, at least be silent. I need my words to be heard very clearly," she states, directing the last part at Emmett.

Alice, Jasper, and I instantly become quiet and turn to find seats. We end up on the couch, Alice having a seat atop my head. I notice that Dustin was in the corner of the room, looking everywhere but at Rosalie.

She may have noticed this as well but showed no sign of it. Her rant continued. "I cannot believe you would do that! Have you not learned pranks are for children? I mean, sure, they are all right every now and then, but to constantly pull pranks? Take a break, Emmett. Spend time with me. I feel like you have totally separated yourself from me. I hardly see you anymore. You're always around him." She points a finger at Dustin who manages to look slightly ashamed. "I'm glad you found a new buddy. That's great, Em, truly. But don't forget those who were there for you first. I'm your mate. Mates are always supposed to be there for each other. I realize we can't spend every waking moment together, but you are supposed to be here for me. I feel like you're not."

I watch in silent shock as a tear falls from her cheek onto the stone floor. I knew Rosalie was upset with Emmett's absence, but I had no idea it had affected her this much. Jasper takes my hand. Comfort courses through me at the small action.

Emmett's expression turns from guilty to ashamed in a matter of a few seconds. He falls to his knees in front of her and tries to take her hands. She lets him. He cups both of her hands in his larger ones and looks up at her. "Rose, I am so sorry."

Rosalie shakes her head, stopping him from saying anymore. "I don't want your apologies. I want you to start paying attention to me again. I feel like I've lost you Emmett. The bond doesn't feel like it's there anymore."

A whole new round of sobs comes from her after her last statement. I flinch as the possibility rolls through my head. _Can a Mating Bond be broken? I've never heard of it, but of course I had never realized Mates were real before I talked to Ares. How can that happen?_

Alice flies off of my forehead and changes into human form. She goes up to Rosalie and brings her into a hug. Rosalie leans on Alice's shoulder, which is quite a feat, and cries. Emmett is left there on his knees, a blank expression on his face. I decide to diffuse the situation slightly and walk over to Dustin, Jasper with me since we were still holding hands.

"Dustin," I whispered, causing his eyes to leave the scene diagonal to us.

He glances down at me, shame in his eyes. "What?" he asks just as quietly.

I lay my free hand on his shoulder then moving up, allowing my fingers to comb through his hair. He would always run his fingers through my hair, when we were little, to lessen my emotional weight. I was hoping the action would have the same effect on him. It must have because he sighs and leans his head back against the wall beside him.

"Let's take a walk, just the three of us."

He glances around the room before nodding his head in agreement. I take his hand with my free one and lead them both outside. We walk for a while before coming to a stop. I let go of their hands and sit under a tall pine tree, leaning against it.

Jasper sits a little ways off to my left side. He smiles a reassuring smile, and I return it, grateful for his presence. I notice that the sun has just begun to set, casting the woods into an array of dark greens, browns, and oranges. _I need to make this quick. Night will sneak up on us quickly at this time of year._

Dustin was sat across from me. I caught his eyes and held them as I spoke. "It's not your fault," I began.

Dustin shakes his head harshly. "It is my fault. I expected to find you and for you to be the same as you were. I should have known you grew up."

I smile sadly. "I'm still the same me, underneath it all. **(A/N: Anyone ever heard that song? It's pretty good. It's by No Doubt.) **I just have a mate now," I state, glancing at Jasper before turning back to Dustin. "I'm sorry I haven't been a very good friend these past few days. Emmett and you clicked so instantly I didn't think about it."

He nods grimly. "Look where that friendship got him. He's in trouble with his mate, deep trouble."

"Can the bond weaken like that?"

Dustin raises an eyebrow. "Have you not experience it?"

I shake my head no. He hums. "So you have not completed the whole processes, yet. Yes, once you are fully mated, each partner can physically and mentally feel the bond. Sometimes it weakens. On these occasions, the mates need to be very close to each other and have some sort of physical contact at all times in order to restore it."

"Can it be broken? Cut off completely?"

Dustin nods an affirmative. "It is very rare, but it can happen. Usually it only happens willingly: when both partners want to separate. Other times, though, it can break on its own. They are very rare, and no one has ever given reasons as to how."

Silence comfortably blankets the three of us for the next hour. As the sun is finally fading from view, Jasper decides it's time to leave. "C'mon Darlin', Dustin, let's start heading back. These woods get pretty dark at night, and I don't feel like having to watch my back every second."

Dustin snorts. "You make it seem like these woods are dangerous."

"They are," I concede, "to a point. Anyone can enter these woods. They are not protected by any sort of spell Hecate could conjure up. **(A/N: Hecate is the goddess of magic for those of you who don't know. Basically, she's a witch.)** They are not safe."

He nods, understanding Japser's reasoning now. I take off running with them following behind me. I was overtaken, though, right before we reached the castle. The boys seemed to have found some sort of energy reserve and used it to boost themselves over the foyer and into the house before I was even to the stairs.

A chuckle escaped Jasper's lips as I pouted. Dustin gave a snort. "That's not very becoming of you, Kristin."

"Bite me, Dustin," I retort haughtily.

He winks. "I think I'll let your mate keep that job."

A blush creeps up to rest upon my cheeks before I can stop it. The innuendo is short but full of possibilities that instantly flow through my teenage mind. _Jasper and I in a compromising position…no! Stop this instant! You cannot think of this right now! You barely know him! _I shake my head to clear my thoughts. When they were clear, I caught Jasper looking at me intently. The blush strengthened.

"Dustin, you're a jerk," I state, stepping between them into the house. I listen and only hear one four heartbeats in the house. _That's strange. There should be six. Which two are missing?_

My question was answered when Alice stepped into the living room through the entryway to the kitchen. "Emmett and Rosalie decided to take some time to themselves," she explains.

I nod. "It's good they're doing that. They need time for just the two of them so they can fix things."

Dustin chooses that time to speak. "I apologize," he tells Alice. "I did not mean to cause any trouble between you all."

Alice shakes her head, dismissing the apology. "All is well. Rosalie and Emmett's relationship was becoming a bit tedious before you appeared. It wasn't your fault." She pauses for a moment, looking over at me. "Kristin?"

"I'm fine," I state, understanding her hidden question. _The experience wasn't that dramatic, Alice. It's not going to make me break down. I'm handling it just fine. _"Thank you for asking, though."

"I'm glad you're okay. Supper is ready whenever you all are. I fixed chicken and rice. I hope that's fine."

Jasper and Dustin nod. They file into the room, leaving Alice and I alone. Jasper spares me a quick glance, but at my nod of reassurance, he continues on to the kitchen.

Alice moves so she's standing in front of me, looking up into my eyes. "Are you certain you are fine?"

A sigh escapes my lips. "Alice, something like this is not going to send me into an emotional breakdown. I'm alright. I am handling this, okay? I won't let it boil up, I promise."

She hugs me, and a small smile is on her lips when she pulls back. "I know I shouldn't be so worried, but I hated seeing you like that. I felt like I was helpless. I never want you to be in that situation again."

"I understand," I answer truthfully. "I'm simply glad Em and Rose are willing to fix this. It won't be the last, and it's certainly not the first. Now, let's eat. I'm starving."

She laughs and loops her arm through mine, leading me into the kitchen. _I'm alright, Alice, really I am. If I feel like I'm going to breakdown, I promise I'll tell someone beforehand so they can help me through it. I know I'm not along. I just feel like I am sometimes. Okay, most times. But I'm fine. I hope._

**Me: Oh! The end is a little vague. Can y'all guess what Kristin and Alice were talking about?**

**Ali: Do you even know, or are you just trying to be mysterious?**

**Me: No, I definitely know. I'm taking it from personal experiences.**

**Ali: Oh, I get you now. **

**Me: Yep. So, are we still on for going out this weekend Babe?**

**Jasper: As far as I know, it's a go. We're going out to eat then jogging, right?**

**Me: *nods* Yep. The weather is supposed to be nice and warm, and I'm going to take advantage of it.**

**Ali: I want to go too!**

**Jasper: You're welcome to come and bring Damon.**

**Ali: Yay!**

**Me: *groans* Oh goodness. Review! You just might get a glance into the next chapter if you do!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: *sighs* I'm really getting tired of saying this. I don't own **_**Twilight**_**. I do own my characters, though. **

**Dustin: C'mon Fire! Let's go!**

**Me: *groans* Why did I agree to take you to King's Dominion again?**

**Dustin: Because you love me.**

**Me: Remind me, why do I love you?**

**Dustin: *shrugs* You are the one that created me. Why wouldn't you love me?**

**Me: I suppose you have a point. Alright, get in the car.**

**Dustin: Yes! *jumps in my car***

**Me: Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. But for now, I've got to go. There is a very impatient man/boy in my car.**

**Dustin: Hey! I heard that!**

I do not remember how long it has been since I've had a "breakdown". If I have to guess, I will say about a year or so. The cause to these "breakdowns" is still unknown. Even Alice, the one person who helps me through them, could not come up with a reason why. She was the only one who knew about them. I want to keep it that way. They make me feel weak, and I cannot let the others see me as weak. My pride is to blame for that.

I've always been a very emotional person. Growing up, I was taught at an early age, by no other than The God of War, that a good amount of control over emotions is needed in a fight. The control part I learned easily enough. Dealing with the pent-up emotions, however, was something else entirely. I would keep them bottled up for so long that I would lose the memory of what it was like to feel. And when I finally did begin to feel, I would have no idea how to deal with them. The multitude of emotions would consume me, and I would become a mess.

Mom quickly found out just how bad I would act during these "breakdowns". I would cry, shout, and even laugh hysterically sometimes. And then there were other times, times when I would feel everything but be unable to do anything about them. These types of "breakdowns" were the ones that frightened me the most. It is hard for someone to reach me during these bouts of insanity, and the thought of not being to come back to reality after one scares me.

At first, the episodes were very frequent, coming at a rate of every week or so. As I got older, they lessened almost to the point of diminishing. In fact, I thought they had, until a little before my seventeenth birthday.

_*Flashback* (Third Person POV)_

"_Emmett, what did you say to her?" Alice asks Emmett. She looks at the young brunette sitting in the corner of her room, staring out the window into nothingness._

_Emmett's answer is worried and confused. "I just told her that Artemis was going to come by for her birthday, and that we might not be able to go on the hunting trip I promised."_

_Alice sighs. She knows of the tension between Kristin and her mother. They hardly ever left on good terms. _

"_Did I do something wrong?" Emmett asks in a small voice. He never meant to hurt Kristin. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do. Something was wrong with his sister, though, and he needed the reassurance that it wasn't because of him._

_Alice pats his shoulder comfortingly. "No, Emmett, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. Kristin's simply under a lot of stress right now, that's all. You go down to Rosalie and help her fix lunch. I'll talk to Kristin."_

_Emmett nods, walking to the entrance to Kristin's room. He glances back at her once before leaving, softly closing the door behind him._

_Alice walks over to Kristin, standing in front of the girl. She grabs one of Kristin's hands with her own and uses her other to turn the girl's face to her. She flinches when she looks into the deep green eyes that show no emotion. They're glazed over, almost as if she's not there._

"_Kristin," she begins, keeping her voice low and gentle, "what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing is wrong." The answer is monotone and almost robotic, as if a recording from a machine. _

_This worries Alice. She would rather her friend feel something than nothing at all. She needed some hint at what would bring Kristin out of this bout._

"_Something is wrong," Alice states confidently. "I have never seen you act like this."_

_There is no reply. Kristin stares, acting as if she does not see the worried look on Alice's face. After a few more minutes of silence, Alice's patience is wearing thin._

"_You have to tell me what brought this on. What did Emmett say to make you retreat into this state? Was it about your mother?"_

_At this, Alice receives a reaction. Kristin flinches ever so slightly, an eyelid twitching. Alice sighs, relieved she got a reaction out of the girl._

"_What's wrong with Artemis coming over for your birthday, Kristin? She probably won't stay long, just hop in to say hi and leave."_

"_I was betting on going hunting with Emmett, looking forward to it," Kristin admits, her voice breaking every so often. Alice can now see the tears she holds back in her dark, emerald eyes._

_Alice wraps her arms around the girl and pulls her in. Kristin's head rests on Alice's shoulder as the younger teen starts to cry. Alice stays there and soothes her until she can speak._

"_Mom always comes around whenever I am planning to do something with a friend," Kristin explains. "I know it seems irrational, but I portray it as her keeping me from making friends. I'm the only child of Artemis, a virgin. That in itself is strange, Alice. I'm already an outcast. It feels as if my mother is trying to make me an even larger one."_

_Alice nods in sympathy. She was the only daughter of Athena that was a Pixie, but seeing as she had siblings and there were other Pixies out there, she was not alone. Her bubbly personality and charismatic ways made making friends easy. Kristin, however, was more quiet, having been isolated from people her age most of her life._

"_What do you think of doing this?" Alice asks, preparing herself to give Kristin a suggestion. "When Artemis comes, you spend a little time with her. You act like you don't have anything else to do besides chill. This may persuade her to leave sooner rather than stay for a while. Then, after she's gone, Emmett can take you hunting. If the sun goes down too quickly, you can Shift, and Emmett and you can have your own little version of a hunt."_

_Kristin weighs her words in her mind for a moment. She then agrees. "Alright, that sounds like a good plan." The room is silent for a moment. Alice waits for Kristin to say more. "Thanks," she finally says quietly._

_Alice smiles softly at her. "If you ever need me, I'm here."_

Alice has been here for me ever since. I was glad she was worried about me, but she didn't have to be, not this time. This time around, if I felt my emotions getting to be too much, I would tell someone. Perhaps I would tell her, maybe I would even tell Jasper, but I would not let them drag me down into the deep waters of nothingness. That was a scary place to be.

Alice and I sit down beside the boys who already have their plates full. I see that mine has food on it as well. I look at Jasper, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugs. "I wanted to fix your plate. Hope you don't mind."

I smile. "No, it's okay. It's sweet of you to do it, actually. Thank you." _Wow, whoever knew Jasper has a romantic side? Note to self: explore further. Oh! That reminds me!_ "By the way, would you be interested in going to see Uncle with me? We usually have a get together around my birthday and do fun stuff."

Jasper nods. "Sure, it sounds cool. When do you want to go?"

I let out a breath I did not know I had been holding. Relief flowed through me when he said he wanted to go. _Was I worried he was going to say no?_ "Any time you want to go. Uncle says we're welcomed whenever. I am going to send a quick message to him before we leave the castle, just as a warning. He doesn't take unexpected arrivals too well."

"How about we leave on Saturday?" Jasper asks. "Tomorrow is Thursday, so we won't be leaving as soon as your birthday is over. I'm sure Alice has plans that cover Friday as well."

Alice, hearing her name, looks up and nods eagerly. "Yes, I was planning on going on a shopping trip tomorrow, all of us girls, but I guess it's just going to be you and me now. We're going to return here, get changed, then go clubbing."

No doubt my face has just turned a shade lighter. _Alice wants to take me clubbing? Is she insane? _

I see Jasper choke slightly on his food. I glance over at him in worry to see his eyes narrowed. "Clubbing?" Jasper asks flatly.

Alice, as if having Seen this reaction, answers calmly. "Yes, I am taking her clubbing, and yes, you may attend."

Jasper nods sharply. _What is that about?_

"What's so bad about going clubbing?" I ask Jasper curiously. "It's not like I'm going to have dudes all over me. Trust me; they're going to stay at least ten feet from me at all times."

Alice shakes her head. Jasper chuckles softly. "No Darlin', trust me. The males are going to be swarming around you."

I am confused. _Normally when we go to a bar and grill, the guys are all over Rosalie. I know Rosalie won't be here to go clubbing with us, but that doesn't mean they're going to take a sudden interest in me._

"You don't see yourself clearly, Kristin," Dustin says, speaking for the first time. "You're more beautiful than you think."

I scoff. "Please, Rosalie's the one with the beauty. Alice is the one with the brains. I'm the one with the brawl. That's how it's always been."

Alice laughs. "You'll see yourself differently by the time I'm done with you. Maybe then you'll understand why your mate insists he goes."

Now Jasper scoffs. "I did not insist. You said I could go."

Alice rolls her eyes. "Yes, but I Saw that you were going to make a big deal out of it."

I giggle, watching them bickering. My eyes land on Dustin. "Would you like to go? If I'm being forced into it, shouldn't you as well?"

Dustin smiles his crooked smile, and I bask in the warmth of it. I was worried that what happened between Emmett and Rosalie earlier in the day had shaken him. With his smile, my worries ceased. My friend was still there. "I suppose I can go. Would you mind if I invited Aubrey? She's never been to a club before. It can be the first time for you both."

I nod my head eagerly. "Of course you can. The more the merrier."

Alice starts to say something and then trails off. I see her eyes are glazed over. She was having a vision. Dustin, Jasper, and I wait patiently for her to come out of it. After two minutes, she does. Her grin is almost ear-splitting.

"Alice?" my mate asks, prompting her to tell us what she Saw.

A giggle escapes her. "Tomorrow will be very enjoyable," she claims, putting emphasis on 'very'.

I raise an eyebrow. "Alice…what did you See?"

I, sadly, do not get a clear answer. "You'll have to wait and find out." _Oh gods, she's grinning like a Cheshire cat. This has got to be bad._

**A/N: What did you all think? Do you like it? I know it's a bit slow, but I wanted to explain Kristin's "breakdowns" to you. There will be more action next chapter, I promise. They're going to go clubbing! *squeals with joy* I've waited to write this chapter for so long! I can't believe I finally get to! I should update within a week's time, depending on how roughly school flows this week. **_**Please, review!**_** Oh, and in your review, you can leave me an idea for Kristin and Jasper's outfits. I know what Dustin and Alice are going to wear already, but I can't think of something 'club-ish' for the former two to wear. Thanks!**

**-Fire**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**. **

We finish dinner soon after the plans for my birthday were laid out. I went up the stairs to my room to take a shower. I stand there, underneath the hot water, longer than I should have, but I could not bring myself to care. The stress from the day's events was present in the way my muscles were tense. Luckily, the hot water was soothing the tension out of them.

After drying off, I walk to my dresser to pull out something to sleep in. I chose a pair of lime green Nike shorts and a black tank top. I comb through my hair and pull it back into a bun at the nape of my neck. Then, trying to be quiet, I sneak to the guest room where Jasper's staying. I felt a strange need to be near him, and I thought it could only be so bad if I asked if I could stay with him. _He's my mate. It's not like he's going to tell me no. And besides, it's not going to be too awkward. At least I hope it won't be._

When I reach the door to his room, I knock lightly. Everything is silent for a while until he answers. "Yes?"

"It's me," I whisper.

I hear movement, and then the door opens. Jasper is standing there in only shorts, his hair sticking out in different places all around his head. A giggle escapes me.

He smiles a crooked smile. "Hey there, Darlin', what are you doing up?"

I shrug. "I wanted to know if I could stay with you tonight."

His eyes widen for only a few seconds before his eyebrows knit together. "Huh?" he asks in confusion.

I bite my lip to muffle a laugh. "I want to stay in your room with you tonight, if you don't mind."

Jasper looks at me intently. Finally, he steps aside and gestures with a hand for me to enter. I had seen the room many times before so I took no time now in examining my surroundings. Walking towards the bed, I stop at the end of it. I turn around to find him leaning against the closed door.

"Which side do you sleep on?"

Jasper blinks. "Um…I sleep on the right."

I nod and move to the left side. After pulling the comforter and covers back, I climb in. I hear him getting in beside me as I snuggle deeper into the vast expanse of warmth. As soon as he's settled on his back, I throw my right arm around his waist and my right leg over his left one. I pull myself up until my head is on his chest along with the upper half of my body.

I hear an intake of breath and look up. Jasper is gazing down at me with wide eyes. I tilt my head slightly, confusion painting my features. _Does he not want me this close? Is it a problem? I can move if he wants. I just find this position to be very comfortable. Oh gods, what if I'm being too bold? Should I have waited for him to initiate...this?_

My fears are quickly answers when a soft smile appears on his face. I give him one in return before yawning. "Time for bed," I mumble to myself. Snuggling closer into Jasper, I lightly kiss his chest before darkness takes over.

*slight time skip, just to the next morning*

When the world comes back to me, the first thing I notice is something heavy and warm around my waist. Taking a quick glance, I find that it is an arm. I hear someone underneath me sigh and move slightly. Last night's events then came swarming back into my head. _That's right. I stayed in his room with him. Oh gods, please don't tell me Alice is already up._ I try to move my head to check the clock that is sitting on a desk in the corner of the room. Unfortunately, Japser's arm is rather constricting. Huffing, I give up on my mission and simply bask in his warmth, lulling myself into a half-awake state.

A few minutes later, blue eyes meet mine. "Hey," he whispers, his voice low and husky from sleep. I quite enjoy it.

"Hi," I reply, not sure what to say. _Okay, it's not really weird or awkward. But what does one say in a situation like this? It's comfortable and all, but words don't seem to mean much right now._

Jasper groans and shifts, his arm falling down so his hand is no resting on the back of my thigh, my very bare thigh. A lump forms in my throat at the electricity that results from the contact. I didn't think Jasper noticed because he proceeds to rub his eyes with his free hand. I, however, am solely focused on the new skin-to-skin contact. _C'mon Kristin, it's not like he's never touched you before. _The current positioning of his hand, though, was new, as well as the sudden feelings resulting from it. I find myself wanting…something. _Do I WANT him?_

My sharp intake of breath startles Jasper. His eyes instantly reconnect with mine and search my face. His brow furrows in confusion before a look of realization dawns on his face. I feel his hand moving, but instead of moving away, it's moving upward. _If he keeps going he's going to…oh._

I look down to see his hand resting rather comfortably on my right hip, touching my butt. I glance back up at him with an eyebrow raised, silently questioning his intentions. I want to know why he's doing this.

Jasper stares back at me, and I watch with curiosity as his eyes darken to a deep sapphire blue. He leans down to kiss my forehead, his lips lingering as he starts rubbing circles on my hip with his thumb. "You don't know how much I want you right now, Darlin'. You look beautiful lying next to me."

I gulp. _What is he saying? Does he…desire me? How can anyone desire me? I'm not ugly, but I wouldn't call myself beautiful. I might be pretty, but that could be stretching it a little. How can anyone as perfect and gorgeous as him desire me?_

Jasper must have sensed my confusion, because he opens his mouth to say something. Before he can, the door opens to show a frantic little Pixie.

"Jasper, I can't find Kristin! She's not in her room! I don't know where…" she trails off as she sees me. Her face turns to one of shock, and she starts to look between Jasper and I, confusion and surprise on her face. The sight had the potential to be comical, but my nerves are now sparked. _Alice, don't assume…_ "What are you doing in here?" she blatantly asks me.

I try not to flinch at the awkwardness of the situation. For some reason, I felt like a kid being caught stealing a cookie from a cookie jar. "I stayed in here with Jasper last night," I tell her honestly.

She raises an eyebrow. "Did anything happen?" _Way not to beat around the bush, Alice. Good job for officially making this moment humiliating. _

"No!" Jasper and I say at the same time, though I swear I heard some disappointment in Jasper's voice. _You're just dreaming_, I tell myself.

Alice nods. "Alright, I believe you two. Anyway, Dustin sleeps like the dead, so I need one or both of you to get him up. I'm almost through with breakfast, and then Kristin and I need to go shopping. We can meet with you boys for lunch or something, if you want. Kristin, dress in something nice but comfortable, because we are going to be doing a lot of walking."

I hum in acknowledgment as she steps out of the room. I sigh and rise from the bed. Jasper's arm falls back limply to the bed, and when I turn to face him, he looks sad. "What?" I ask.

He simply shakes his head and gets up as well. I quickly make the bed. "Do you need any help waking Dustin?" Jasper asks as I begin to leave his room.

I nod my head yes. "When Alice says he sleeps like the dead," I say as we walk down the hallway to the last door on the right, "she's serious. Zeus could have the worst thunderstorm of all time going and he would sleep right through it without even moving."

Jasper chuckles at my words. "I'm sure growing up with him as a dad wasn't exactly ideal."

I shrug. "Dustin's never complained to me about Zeus before, so I wouldn't know. I do believe, though, that people's opinions about him are biased."

"What causes you to believe that?"

"Zeus has an atmosphere that follows him wherever he goes. His aura all but screams power and authority. Poseidon's is similar, but he has a friendly vibe. Anyway, all of the minor gods and goddesses that do not know Zeus on a personal level go off of rumors they have heard. Therefore, they are biased, in a way, because they do not truly know him. They are going off of false statements and do not care to find out the truth."

Jasper nods in understanding. We reach Dustin's door, and I, not bothering with formalities, waltz in to find him laying on the bed, in a pair of loose shorts and snoring very loudly. I shake my head in amusement. _How does Aubrey live with this? I wouldn't be able to get a wink of sleep with this loud noise._

I glance at Jasper. "What do you think we should do?"

He shrugs. "We could pour a bucket of cold water on him."

"Alice would be furious if we got the carpet wet. We could put tape on his arm and rip the hair off."

Jasper smirks. "How about you Shift into a raven and pull on his hair while I yank him onto the floor?"

I laugh, excited. "Let's do it!"

I Shift into a raven and begin to hover over Dustin. Jasper grabs both of his ankles and tosses him on the floor, careful not to be too rough. I swooped in as Dustin grumbled something unintelligible and grabbed some hair with my talons. On the first swoop, Dustin lifts his hand to flick me away, but I was already gone. On the second swoop, he uses both hands. After the third, Dustin finally wakes up in a sour mood.

"What the crap is going on? What is messing with my hair? Why am I on the floor?" Dustin looks around to see Jasper bent over, laughing, and me cawing in the air. He grumbles and lunges for Jasper, tackling him to the ground. I silently land on one of the bed post and watch as the two boys playfully wrestle on the floor.

It does not take long for Alice to show up. She stops into the room, hands on her hips. I instantly Shift back and get comfortable against the headboard, ready for a show. Sure enough, Alice put one on.

"Stop playing around! You two sound like you're going to come through the floor! Both of you, go get dressed and come down for breakfast! I don't have time to waste on two men that act like thirteen year olds!" She turns to look at me, her hard expression softening. "And you need to get dressed as well. Get moving!"

We all scatter to our rooms. I slip on a pair of black skinny jeans and a deep red blouse. I pull my hair into a fishtail braid, put on some light makeup, and slip on my plaid Vans before jogging downstairs. I reach the kitchen to find both boys and Alice already sitting down, digging into waffles, bacon, and eggs. I grab a pear and slice of bacon. We sit in a comfortable silence until we finished eating. Alice orders the boys to put the dishes in the dish washer before grabbing my hand and literally dragging me out the door. I manage to throw a goodbye at the amused men before I lost sight of them.

Alice pushes me into her canary yellow Porsche and skips to the driver's seat. I sigh and slip on my seat belt, knowing this was going to be one heck of a trip.

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm so sorry this chapter took such a long time to get out. My muse was mean and left right when I began to type it out. Luckily, she's returned and with a bunch of new ideas. Another thing that happened: I almost broke my foot. I have stairs in my house, and as I was coming downstairs for supper, I slipped and fell on my foot wrong. Because of this, I have to wear this horrendous boot thing, but if it keeps the pain to a minimum, I'll do it. My ex-boyfriend told me to say, if anyone asks about it, that we got in a bar fight, and obviously, I beat him. (: Anyway, please review. I'd like to know what y'all think.**

**Oh, and Protecting You –The Story- should be up soon. I can't tell you when exactly, because I'm still skeptical over what I have so far, but it should be up before this month is over. I'll work really hard on it, I promise.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**. I do, however, own Kristin, Lindsey, Dustin, Aubrey (who makes her grand appearance in the next chapter), Bentley, and Micah. I also own Kaleb, but we haven't met him yet.**

**Alice: It's kind of frustrating. You promised me he would show up soon.**

**Me: I know Pixie, but I just have so many great ideas that need to happen first. Don't worry; he'll show up soon.**

**Alice: He better. I'm not good at keeping him hidden.**

**Me: He's hidden in your bedroom. I'm sure he doesn't mind that much.**

**Alice: *giggles* You're right, but hey! They didn't need to know that!**

**Me: *sighs* Here's another chapter. Hope you like it. **

Alice and I arrive at the mall about an hour or so later. Being a Thursday, there was not many people rambling around. Alice held onto one of my hands, forcing me to follow wherever she was going. Luckily, she was leading me to Body Central. **(A/N: I love that store!) **We head toward the dresses. Alice goes and looks at the lighter colors while I go check out the dark blues, reds, and blacks.

"Kristin!" Alice squeals. I turn to look at her, automatically cautious.

"Yes?" I ask. I see she has a neon yellow mini dress in her hand. It is strapless and has a brown belt under the bust.

"This would look so good with your hair and tan skin!" she says with excitement. I saw a few people glance at her strangely, no doubt concerned and slightly amused at her antics.

I examine the dress further. The top looks frilly and girly, no doubt due to the slight chiffon overlay. The skirt seems to be loose and light. I shake my head no. "Alice, no offense, but that looks like a summer dress, not a club one."

She cocks her head to the side, thinking for a moment. Finally, she shrugs. "I suppose you are right. You are still going to try it on, though, because it's super cute!"

I sigh and nod. I continue to search through the dresses in front of me before I find one that grabs my attention. The dress is black and short, probably ending mid-thigh. The sleeves are gathered at the shoulders where they open up and flow freely until they gather again at the elbow. There is a diamond buckle at the end of the deep V-neck. Fabric is stitched around it onto the dress to make it look like there is a belt. I pull it off the rack and glance at the price tag. Finding it relatively low, I make the decision to show Alice.

"Alice!" I call, sweeping the store with my eyes, trying to locate her. I see her black spiky hair a few isles down, looking at the shoes. She turns when she hears me call her and sees the dress I am holding.

Squealing, she skips toward me. "It's gorgeous! You are definitely getting that one! Here," she says, handing me the yellow one she had picking out earlier, "go try them on. Don't let me see them when you do; I want to be surprised tonight. As long as they look good on you, don't hesitate to get them."

I nod and head toward the changing rooms. After an employee unlocks one of the doors for me, I step in and undress. First, I pull the yellow dress on. It fits me well, hugging my bust then flowing out before ending just above my knees. It is longer than I thought it was going to, but at 5'4" I am kind of petite. Alice is right: the bright color does compliment my deep tan and blonde streaks in my hair. I nod to myself, thinking that I will be getting this one.

Next, I try on the black dress I picked for clubbing. The material flows down my front before tightening around my butt and thighs. It's very sexy and has a certain mysterious appeal to it. I fall in love instantly.

Quickly changing back, I exit the changing rooms. Alice is standing outside, waiting for me. "I'm getting both of them," I tell her, heading to the checkout counter.

She nods. "I think we're done here, then. I want to check a few more stores and get a few more dresses. Then we can meet the boys for lunch. We can still mill around in the shops so we can find accessories and shoes. After that, we're getting manicures and pedicures as well as hair and makeup. If everything stays on schedule, we'll be back at the house around seven or eight. I'll get the boys ready; then we can put on our dresses and go clubbing," she says, ending in an excited squeal. I laugh at her bubbly attitude. You would think it was Christmas with how Alice was acting. _Actually, I think she acts worse at Christmas time. She snaps at everyone. Maybe it's better to have her over-excited than stressed and snappy._

Five hours later, Alice calls the boys to meet us for lunch. We decide on Ruby Tuesdays. Alice knows how much I love their food. When we arrive, the men are just exiting Dustin's baby blue Mustang Boss. I laugh when I see Dustin wearing a shirt that says 'Come at me, Bro'. The shirt is so him. He's also wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and Converse. Jasper has a white button-down shirt on, Levi jeans, and cowboy boots. _Ah, a cowboy after my own heart. All we need now is a hat. _

We enter the restaurant and are seated. Alice orders lemonade. Jasper and I order sweet teas. Dustin simply gets a Coke. While everyone else looks at the menu, I check my phone, already knowing what I want to order. The screen says I have a text message. I pull it up, finding it's from Edward.

Happy Birthday Kris! You're finally 18! Bella and Demeter wish you a Happy Birthday as well. Hope Alice doesn't drag you around too much. Call me later so I know what Alice plans on doing with you. She won't tell us. Love you!

I roll my eyes. _Of course Alice isn't going to tell you, you'll freak out. _I text back: Thanks! (: Alice hasn't towed me around TOO much. We're eating lunch with Jazz and Dustin at Ruby Tuesdays right now. I'll call you before we leave to go to my surprise. Love you 2!

As soon as I hit send, the waiter brought us our drinks and took our orders. I order chicken and mushroom Alfredo. **(A/N: I believe that's what it's called. I can't exactly remember. I haven't been there in a long time.)** Alice orders the sampler platter, wanting some of everything. Jasper gets hot wings as well as Dustin.

"If you're going to order the same thing, you may as well share with everyone else," I tell them.

Alice laughs. "Kristin has a soft spot for spicy things. Hot wings are one of her major weaknesses. If you ever need a bribing tool, those are one."

Jasper chuckles softly. "I'll remember that."

A few minutes later, our food arrives. After we finish eating, Alice and I say goodbye to the boys and continue our shopping adventure. She manages to convince me to buy a pair of sparkling silver heels to go with my dress as well as earrings, a necklace, and some bracelets. I choose a bright turquoise color for my nails. For my hair, they curl it into huge ringlets and pull some back away from my face. They give me smoky eyes and bright pink lip gloss.

Luckily, all of our activities did stick to Alice's schedule. We arrive home just before eight o'clock and run pass the boys to her room, giggling. She helps me put my dress on carefully so I didn't mess up my hair. I slip the shoes on and move to stand in front of her full-length mirror. I gasp at what I see. _Wow. I've never seen myself look this…alluring before. How has this girl been me this whole time?_

Alice claps her hand together and stares at me, a twinkle in her eyes. "There's no way Jasper will be able to resist you now." Then, as if getting caught saying something she shouldn't have, her hand quickly covers her mouth in shock.

I stare at her reflection beside me in the mirror. _Jasper won't be able to resist me? What's that supposed to mean? Obviously she didn't mean to say it, so does she know something I don't know? Why isn't she telling me? Does she not want me to know?_

"Alice?" I ask, confusion seeping through.

She shakes her head as if leaving a trance. Her eyes are still wide, and it would be comical if not for the anxiety I was now feeling. I need to know what she knows, what she Saw.

"That wasn't supposed to slip out. I'm sorry, Kristin, my filter just disappeared for a second. I would tell you, but it would ruin something huge that will happen in your life. You'll just have to go with the flow. In fact, you may be able to figure out what's going to happen yourself, if you think about it enough." She stops for a moment, assessing my reaction. I simply stare at her in confusion. She sighs. "I better go check on Jasper and Dustin. I'll be back in a few minutes to put my dress on, and then we'll leave."

The soft click of the door being closed brings me back to the present. I desperately hated any sort of unexpected "surprises", as Alice calls them, and it is killing me to know why she said what she did. Whenever Alice spits something out like that, there's a deeper meaning to her words. Being a Seer, there was always a double meaning. If Alice didn't want me to know, I'll respect her wish, but that didn't mean I had to be happy about it.

I sit down on her bed and wait. I am not sure how much time passed, but Alice enters shortly after her exist. She smiles at me before heading to her closet, where her dress is stored. I was not given the privilege to see it when she bought it, so this would be the first time I was seeing it. And Alice being, well Alice, it needed to be a grand entrance.

I gasp in shock as she steps out, twirling around on her toes before coming to a stop in front of the mirror. "Isn't it lovely?" she asks me, smiling.

The dress isn't just lovely. It's stunning. The dark rose dress hugs Alice's every curve. It has a sweetheart neckline and gold designs running around the bottom and up one side. The dress has straps that cross over her back and end at the middle of the back, where the dress begins. It stops mid-thigh. On anyone else, it would be trashy, but on Alice, it is perfect.

"You look gorgeous, Alice," I tell her truthfully. Her jewelry is gold, like the designs on her dress, and her heels are black. Still smiling, she pulls me up from the bed and out the door.

"C'mon!" she says, sensing my hesitancy at going down the stairs where I could hear the boys waiting. "It's already nine thirty. We need to get going! Aubrey's going to be meeting us there."

I blanch at the thought of Aubrey. _I have totally forgotten that I told Dustin to invite her. I'm finally going to meet his mate! I hope she likes me. What if she doesn't? What is she won't let Dustin around me anymore? How will I survive that?_

Alice drags me out of my disturbing thoughts by slapping my butt. I yelp in surprise and cast a quick glare at her. She giggles and shrugs, going down the stairs first. I slowly follow behind her, taking deep breaths.

When I reach the bottom step, I look up and immediately meet the eyes of my mate. I see love shining in them, and any worries I previously had about him not liking what I was wearing disappeared. I practically jumped into his open arms.

"You are so beautiful," Jasper whispers into my ear.

I smile against his shoulder, my heels giving me some extra height. "Thank you," I say, stepping back to admire what he is wearing. He has on a black button down shirt with think grey stripes that ran vertically. His pants are black and look good on his slim form. _That's what I was searching for. _There, peeping out from underneath his pants was a pair of cowboy boots. _You can take the boy out of the country, but you can't take the country out of the boy._

"You really do look spectacular, Kristin," Dustin says from beside Jasper and I.

I smile at him and wink. "You two certainly look dashing. Are you planning on wooing any ladies tonight?"

They both laugh, knowing they're taken. "I do have one in particular on my mind," Dustin admits, "and we're not going to see her any quicker if we keep standing here."

I laugh at my friend's obvious want to see his mate. "Alright, we can go. Whose car are we riding in?"

"Mine, unfortunately," Dustin answers.

Alice nods. "I don't know how you all handle alcohol, but there's no way someone is throwing up in my baby. And since I'm the designated driver for the night, we're taking his."

I nod, and we all climb into the Mustang. I giggle in excitement and nervousness, wondering how tonight will turn out. Jasper gives my hand a slight squeeze in reassurance. I smile up at him. _Baby, with you at my side, I can do anything._

**A/N: Anything except slamming a revolving door, because that's impossible. I know I promised clubbing! I'm so sorry it's not in this chapter! It will be in the next one, I swear. The events leading up to this just kept going on and on! I hope it's not boring. My fingers started typing, and I just went with the flow. It's not good to mess with inspiration. **

**I hope two chapters in a span of…oh, about one day, will keep you satisfied. Please review. They make chapters come faster. Unless something freak happens, of course, but we won't discuss that. (: I'm simply glad my muse is back.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. Kristin, Dustin, Bentley, Lindsey, Aubrey (who finally appears in this chapter), and Kaleb are mine.**

**I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Life decided he was going to be difficult, therefore I haven't had a lot of time to write. But here I am, and I hope you enjoy reading.**

**An important announcement: If some of you lovely readers have not noticed I have a new story! It's the long-awaited (at least for me) story to the one-shot I wrote. It is called **_**Protecting You -The Story-**_**. Please go check it out once you have finished this. And leave a review for both!**

When we arrive at the club, there are a lot of people. Well, perhaps I am being overdramatic, but to me, there are a lot of people. Alice acts like the intimidating crowd is nothing but a harmless kitten. Beside me, Jasper's hand tightens its hold around mine. I give him a small smile in thanks. Big crowds have never been my thing. I am just uncomfortable in tight spaces. Dustin glances, towering over the many people present. I can tell he is looking for his mate.

"Go on," I tell him, knowing he's dying to leave our side and find Aubrey. I manage to see the smile he sends my way before I lose sight of him in the crowd. This makes me scoot closer to Jasper in an attempt to avoid being bumped into.

Alice pats me on my arm soothingly. "It will be fine. Once Dustin finds Aubrey, we can get into the club. I paid for a private room just above the dance floor, so there won't be anybody else up there other than us. You won't have to worry about so many people."

I nod my head to reassure myself. "Thank you, Alice. I've never been in such a crowded area. My inner Wolf is agitated." It is true. Being able to Shift into a wolf, I find my senses and daily actions to resemble that of a wolf. Having this many smells and noises around me at one time is not only confusing but uncomfortable.

Jasper kissed my forehead, and I am instantly surrounded by his heavenly scent. "It's alright, Darlin'. It won't take Dustin too long to find Aubrey."

"How do you know?"I ask, apprehensive.

A slightly crooked grin appears on his face. "They are heading towards us right now."

I stiffen. It is finally the moment of truth. _How will Aubrey react to me? Will she like me? Will she accept the close bond Dustin and I have? Has he even mentioned our history to her? Will she even know who I am, what I am?_

Jasper kisses my cheek, his lips lingering on the skin, causing fire to ignite within my heart. "Kristin, Aubrey will adore you. Who cannot? Dustin will introduce you, and you two will get along just fine. Do not worry. She will not think any less of you or dislike you because of your relationship with Dustin. I accepted it, didn't I?"

"Yes Babe, you did, but we're not Mated. Dustin and Aubrey are, so they're on a whole other level than we are. What if she does hate me?"

"What if who hates you?" Dustin asks from behind me.

I turn quickly, eyes wide as I see Dustin with a beautiful woman at his side. She looks to be around 24 years old with short hair, shorter than Alice's. Her auburn bangs sweep over her left eye and touch the top of her cheek. Her bone structure is gorgeous, angular yet soft. Her eyes are a dark brown and lips painted a deep purple color. I can tell she has makeup on, but she does not need it. She's tall, almost as tall as me, and thin. She is wearing an indigo dress that stops mid-thigh and hugs all of her curves. It has a plunging scoop neckline, and a glossy gold belt lies on her small waist.

"Hi," she says, her voice sounding like a soft brook moving over stones. "I'm Aubrey, Dustin's mate. You must be Kristin. Dustin's talked so much about you," she says politely.

_Whew, breathe Kristin. She's just Dustin's girl. Yes, she's beautiful, but she's no one special. She won't judge you like others will. Hold up, she said Dustin mentioned me. _"I hope it was all accurate and nothing made up," I say before I can stop the train of thought.

She laughs as Dustin looks abashed. _Her laugh is even wonderful. Dustin must have some Fate that favors him. _"I would never say anything bad about you, Kris," Dustin states playfully.

I roll my eyes. "Sure you won't. Yes, I'm Kristin. It's nice to meet you. This is my Mate, Jasper." I wave at Jasper who is now standing directly beside me.

He nods his head, some of his bangs falling in his eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you, miss."

Aubrey giggles. "It's my pleasure, Jasper. You've got a charmer on your hands, Kristin. It's too bad Dustin's not like that."

Dustin huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. "I can be charming when I want to."

"Then you must never want to," Aubrey snaps back easily, grinning up at him.

I hear a giggle and realize Alice has yet to be introduced. "Aubrey, this little Pixie is Alice. She's the daughter of Athena and a Seer."

"It's nice to meet you in person," Alice says, going up to Aubrey and hugging her. Aubrey looks slightly shocked but hugs her back.

"Alice," I warn, trying not to laugh. "Don't scare the guest away before we even have a chance to know each other."

Aubrey laughs, shaking her head. "No, it's quite alright. Now, shall we?" She gestures to the entrance of the club. We nod, and I grab onto Jasper's hand again, seeking support. He accepts the role easily, leading me through the throng of people to the bouncers waiting outside.

"Name?" one asks. I cannot help but compare the man to Emmett. He is almost as stocky as Emmett but not nearly as tall.

"Cullen," Alice tells the man, using the last name we borrowed back in high school.

The man looks at the clipboard he has in his hands and nods to himself, checking something off. "Wait right here, and I'll get someone to show you where your room is."

Alice nods, and we watch as the bouncer calls to someone inside. A moment later, a woman appears. Seeing that she had the door partly open, I glance at the inside of the club. People are moving around on the dance floor in the center of the room. There are booths and tables littered against the walls and a bar on the right side. I can also see a pool table in one corner.

"Hi, my name is Brittany. I'll lead you to your room."

As a group, we follow Brittany into the club. Instantly all of my senses are on overdrive. I hear every deep thrum of the bass coming through the speakers, every conversation going on. I smell the different kinds of beers and liquors. I can even smell the cheap perfume some human in wearing. I feel the vibrations of boots and heels through the floor as well as sneakers.

Closing my eyes, I attempt to shut it out. "Jasper," I whisper raggedly, knowing he will hear me even over the extremely loud music.

"What's wrong, Darlin'?" he asks. I feel his breath wash over my ear, meaning he must have leant down to whisper in my ear.

"You're going to have to lead me to the room. I can't stand all of this. I'm about to go crazy."

I feel something warm wrap around my waist and pull me into an equally warm and hard body. I feel him kiss my temple. "It's okay Kristin. Focus on my breathing. Block it all out. We'll get to the room soon, and it won't be as bad."

I nod and follow his commands. _Focus, Kristin. Jasper's right there beside you. He's not going to let anything hurt or bother you. You're simply walking up to the room. He'll be with you all the way. Focus on his breathing. Focus in on the sound of the air passing his lips and filling his lungs. There you go. Focus. Block it all out. Focus._

A slight nudge in my side breaks my trance. My eyes fly open, and I'm not assaulted with light like I expected. Instead, I look around to find myself in a dimly lit room with a bar off to the side and a large table in the center. Dustin and Aubrey are already seated at the table, and Alice is talking to the girl that brought us up here, Brittany. Realizing the lost of heat beside me, I freeze. _Where is Jasper?_ Sweeping the room, I locate him at the bar. He pulls a glass from a rack over the counter of the bar and walks behind to a sink. I watch him as he fills the glass up with water.

"Jasper?" I question.

His eyes shoot up to meet with mine, and I instantly relax. "It's alright, Darlin'. I'm just fixing you a glass of water."

I nod. "Were you the one who nudged me?"

He nods, walking back over to me with the glass in hand. "I wanted to let you know that we were here." He hands me the glass, and I greedily drink from it, realizing my throat was parched. I had no idea I was thirsty.

"How did you know?" I ask as I hand the glass back to him.

Jasper shrugs. "Instincts," he tells me.

Alice comes over to us. "I managed to convince Brittany that we didn't need a bartender, so it will just be us five. Dustin," his head pops up at the sound of his name, "offered to tend to us, since he use to be a bartender a few years ago."

I raise an eyebrow at this. "You worked a bar? How did Zeus allow that?"

He shrugs. "What he doesn't know won't kill him."

Alice rolls her eyes. "Anyway, he will be taking our drink orders. A waiter will be up shortly, though, to take our food orders. There are menus on the table, so take a look and decide what you want. There is no price limit, so order whatever you want."

I go to the table and take a seat beside Aubrey who's looking at a menu already. I pick up one and glance around at the items. Hot wings grab my attention, and I start looking at the different options for sauces. Jasper takes a place beside me, and Alice joins us as well.

Shortly after I manage to decide on the sauce, a waiter walks in.

"Hello, my name is Tim, and I will be your waiter tonight. What can I get for you all?"

We give him our orders. Alice gets a salad, Aubrey gets a sandwich, Dustin gets a burger, and Jasper and I get wings. We order the same thing. So to save some money, we get the same sauce with a larger number of wings.

"Okay, I'll put these in, and they should be right out. Make yourselves at home until then."

And in a way, we do just that. We all visibly relax, especially me. The noise level is much lower than what it was, and while I can still feel the vibrations from downstairs, it does not bother me quite as much.

"So, Aubrey, tell us more about yourself," Alice suggests before it can get awkward.

"There's not much to tell. I was adopted by Hestia when I was a baby. No one is sure about my parentage. I'm a Water-Bended, the only one known to be a Demi-God. I enjoy water, of course, but I also really like horses and tigers."

"Tigers?" I ask, intrigued.

Aubrey nods. "They are so beautiful and stealthy. They do tend to be aggressive to humans, but I just love how peaceful they are in nature."

A silence falls over us. "What about you, Kristin? Dustin says that you are a Shifter. I also heard it's your birthday. Thank you for inviting me to celebrate with you all, and I hope you have a happy birthday."

I smile at her. She really is nice. "Thank you and it seemed to be only fair that we invite you. I wanted Dustin to come, and you are his Mate. I also was curious as to who you are. Not many girls can deal with Dustin's personality."

Dustin pouts. "Can we not hate on me tonight?"

"You know I'm playing," I defend. "Anyway, don't interrupt my conversations, remember?" He grumbles at this but does not say anything. "Yes, I am a Shifter as well as the only daughter of Artemis. I can Shift into a wolf, raven, and horse."

"That's really cool," she sincerely says.

We talk a bit longer before the food arrives. During the meal we're almost silent, the occasional comment slipping out here and there. After we finish eating, Alice hops up and grabs my arm, hauling me out of my chair.

"Alice?" I ask, fear creeping into my voice.

She ignored me and drags me to the door, stopping with a dig my heels into the floor. She pouts. "Kristin, don't fight against me with this. You are going downstairs and dancing."

I gulp. "Dancing?" I really did not know how to dance other than grinding. I could also dance to the songs that described the dance they wanted you to do, such as the Cupid Shuffle and Wobble.

"Yes, dancing. Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll be right there with you. We can dance together."

I nod, still a bit fearful. I look back at Jasper. He nods encouragingly at me and sends me a smile.

"Are you coming?" I ask him.

He shakes his head yes. "I'll be down in a minute. I'm going to get a drink, first."

_That reminds me. _"Alice, I'm not legally old enough to drink."

She winks at me. "Haven't you ever heard of fake IDs, sweetie? Plus, Emmett has connections at this club."

_Ah, that explains things. _I allow Alice to lead me down the stairs, bracing myself on the way for the onslaught of sound and scent. I can proudly say I did not need to gather myself when we reached the bottom floor.

Alice takes my hand and pulls me out on the dance floor in the midst of couple and random friends. The couples were dancing heavily. One could almost cut the sexual tension with a pair of scissors. Feeling like I was invading privacy, I instantly glanced at the random women and men that were dancing. No doubt most of the girls were drunk, and some of the men weren't doing any better.

I hear a song come over the speakers, and I am slightly surprised to find it is familiar to me. The song was "Motivation" by Kelly Rowland. While it was not uncommon to hear it in a place like this, I did feel slightly uncomfortable dancing to it. _What could I do? How can I dance to a song like this?_

Thank the gods for Alice. She must have seen my expression of distress. "Kristin, dance sensually. Don't be too dramatic, but listen to the beat. Follow it. Let it lead you. Trust me, you won't look stupid. Just let it take control of your movements."

I close my eyes and use the same method I used earlier upon entering the club. I zone in on the beat, the music, rather than the words. Suddenly, I start to move. I was slow at first, hesitantly thrusting my hips this way and that, twirling my body, dipping low and coming back up. Then my movements increase as I gain experience. My hands start roaming, I tilt my head back, and the music fully controls my moves. It was a wonderful experience. I had no care in the world about what people were thinking of me at this moment, of what they saw when they looked at me. I opened my eyes and found Alice dancing as well. I catch her eye and smile, showing her I am enjoying this. It's actually fun and not nearly as scary as I thought it would be.

The song ends, and I feel a warm hand cover my hip, pulling me roughly into a broad chest. A gasp escapes my lips, and as I breathe in to recover the lost air, hay, leather, and freshly cut grass fill my sense of smell.

"Jasper," I say, and it comes out as a purr. I'm slightly shocked at the tone of it. It's almost…sensual.

"Darlin', this is going to be a long night."


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Oh, for the love of all that is holy, I don't own **_**Twilight**_**. It was written by Stephenie Meyers and belongs to her. I just own copies of the whole series.**

**Warning: There are themes in this chapter that, if being rated as a movie, will be PG-13. In my opinion, anyone under say 14 should not read this. It's not rated M because I don't do lemons, but it suggests a lemon took place. So yeah, you have now been warned. Also, this is the longest chapter I have ever done. If in some places you feel like it is dragging on, I apologize. My muse would not allow me to shorten it.**

The sound of his voice is intoxicating. I feel as if I am drowning in desire and love. The feelings are so intense that I cannot help but let out a small moan, even if I am slightly confused.

I can hear Jasper groan behind me. "I'm sorry, Darlin'. I didn't mean to project."

_Ah, so that's why the feelings were so intense. I wasn't only feelings my own emotions but Jasper's as well. _

"It's alright, Cowboy. I was just a little surprised. I haven't felt anything like this before."

"What do you mean?" he asks in my ear as he presses up further against me.

A new song comes on. This time I it takes me a while to recognize it, but when I do a squeal escapes me. The song: "How Low" by Ludacris. Jasper's hands tighten on my waist. "Kristin?"

"I love this song," I tell him in explanation.

Once he realizes nothing is seriously wrong, he chuckles. "Oh, you do?"

I nod and lightly move away from him. I turn around to look at him, and he there is a slight pout on his face. I giggle. "Alice and I always dance together on this song," I tell him.

Sure enough, I feel a small hand on my arm. Glancing over my shoulder, I see Alice with a huge smile on her face. "Alright Kris, let's show these girl a thing or two!"

I laugh and nod my head. Without looking back at her again, I press my back to hers and as the chorus plays, we both drop it low. I'm laughing the whole time we dance to the song. At points we turn away from each other and do our own solo, but then we turn and return back-to-back. Our eyes sometimes connect with those around us, and the priceless expression on their faces cause us both to laugh so hard we are out of breath by the time the song ends.

"That was so awesome," I tell Alice.

She nods eagerly. "We definitely showed them other girls up. You should be glad they weren't on your side of the floor. It was horrible."

"Oh, c'mon Alice, it couldn't have been that bad."

She shudders. "It was." We make our way towards the bar and order Cokes since at the moment we were both too out of breath to handle alcohol.

"Thrift Shop" by Macklemore featuring Ryan Lewis starts streaming from the speakers. A smile plays on my lips as I think about Emmett. He is obsessed with this song. It's his "theme song", according to him anyway. Rose hates the song, but I didn't mind it.

Jasper appears beside me from out of nowhere. His arm drapes heavily around my waist, and the heat it gives off makes me feel safe and secure. He leans in, and his breath tickles my ear. "That was so sexy Darlin'."

I snort. "That was the whole point, Babe. I do know how to be seductive, even if I don't always come off as such."

He growls into my neck, and I feel a pointed tooth pressing against the side of my throat. I swallow slowly, fear and anticipation flowing through my veins. _The fear I can understand, but what is the anticipation about? In the position he's in right now, there is no doubt he could bit me. Did I want him to bite me? What does this mean? What would happen if I allowed him to bite me? Where would that leave us?_

Alice giggling from underneath her hand causes me to relax a bit. I send the Pixie a glare for her laughing at my obvious discomfort. She rolls her eyes. "Here," she says, handing me a shot glass full of some sort of foul-smelling liquid. I scrunch my nose up at it.

"What is it?"

"Jack Daniels," Jasper supplies rather than Alice. His eyebrows are pulled together in confusion. "What made you order this? It'll probably knock her off her feet."

I pout at his lack of faith in my ability to hold my own, but then again, I knew what he was speaking is the truth. I am not a big fan of alcohol. With my heightened senses, the stuff absolutely reeks. However, Emmett is a bad influence, so I have sipped it before. Okay, I lie, but I would rather not relive the one and only time I have consumed more than just a few gulps.

"That's the whole point. It may take all night for you to, so I'm enlisting in a little help from our friend," Alice states playfully back to Jasper.

He looks shocked for a moment before his look becomes suspicious. "What have you Seen?"

I look expectantly at Alice. Surely if it involved Jasper she would tell us. She quickly glances around the room before her eyes land on the stairwell. "Let's go to our room, and I'll tell you what I can without ruining it."

We nod. I down the shot before Jasper takes my hand, leading me to our reserved room. When we go inside, Dustin and Aubrey are slowly dancing around in circles in the center of the room. A ridiculously wide grin appears on my face as I watch my best friend with his mate.

"Alright you two, you need to step out of the room," Alice commands.

Dustin looks up and lifts his chin off of the top of Aubrey's head. "What are you talking about, Pixie?" he asks, slightly disgruntled that he and his mate were interrupted. I knew how he feels. I desperately want time alone with Jasper so I can figure out what these feelings mean. I need answers.

"I have something I need to tell Jasper and Kristin, and you and Aubrey don't need to be in here when I do. Why don't you two go down below and dance there? I'll let you back in here when I'm done."

Aubrey nods while Dustin looks put out. "We can dance just as good down there as we can up here," she tells him, a pleading look in her eyes.

Dustin groans. "You know I can't deny you anything," he accuses. Taking her hand, he starts for the door. Before they disappear, Aubrey throws a wink back at us.

I shake my head, my bangs falling over my right eye. Jasper chuckles softly but turns serious in the same heartbeat. If he wasn't an Empath, I worry he would have had whiplash. He pulls me down to a stool at the counter of the bar. After sitting down beside me, he turns to Alice who had hopped up onto the counter. "What do you need to tell us?"

"Now, don't freak out and start demanding information, Jasper Whitlock. Your mate and you are not in any sort of danger or trouble. In fact, you both are in for a wild ride, but it's a good one."

Jasper nods, and I take his hand. I sense that he is still on edge, even if Alice's words gave him a bit of comfort. "Just tell us already," I tell her.

She nods and her eyes light up. "You already know you two are Mates, so that's not anything new. However, what is new is the fact that you will both be closer before the night is completely over."

I mentally growl at her. _Can you ever not be cryptic, Alice? I swear to the gods above, you can never give a straight answer. _I start to mull her words over in my head. _There are several things her words can mean. It could mean that Jasper and I will finally have that talk we need to have. In that case, we will more than likely understand each other better, since Alice said the outcome was positive. It could mean that we become engaged. No, I don't think that's it. I can see Jasper and I married, yes, but not now. We have only known each other for about two weeks. There's no way marriage is even on his mind. _

_What else can Alice mean then? _"Alice, you're speaking in riddles," Jasper says, shaking his head in frustration. I tighten the hold of my hand on his. He shoots me a small grin and turns back to look at Alice with a rather calculating expression.

She sighs and shakes her head. "I'm sorry Jasper, but I can't tell you anymore. The future is very unstable. Any small decision can lead to a whole new path. I want what happens in my vision to happen, so the less I say, the better off we all will be."

I nod, accepting this quickly. "You are certain nothing bad is going to happen?"

Alice nods eagerly. "Yes, yes, nothing bad is going to happen. I just want you both to be aware that whatever happens tonight, it was meant to." She turns and looks at me, glaring playfully. "Do not question your feelings."

I blush as Jasper's gaze lands on me. "Thanks Alice," I whisper under my breath rather harshly. Jasper raises an eyebrow but does not remove his stare. I roll my eyes. "It's nothing you need to be concerned about at this moment, Babe."

Both of his eyebrows are now raised. "If it concerns you, it concerns me."

I sigh and get up. Heading behind the bar, I grab a bottle of Miller Lite and pop the top. "Cheers," I say to no one in particular and take a long gulp. I screw my eyes shut as the burn travels down my throat.

Alice takes the bottle from my hands. "You're not a drinker, Kristin."

"I know, Alice. I just…too much is going on in my head."

She wraps an arm around my shoulders which is quite hard for her to do, considering she is shorter than me by at least a foot. Then again, the heels are giving her a few extra inches. "Remember, he's always going to be here for you, even if you question it now and again. That's normal. It happens in all relationships. But unlike human relationships, you two are destined to be together. Nothing can pull you apart."

I lean into her and look up to see Jasper with his head in his hands. I've seen him like this before, but it's never stung as much as it did just now. A sob escapes my lips as I see a tear travel down his cheek and splat onto the counter. I go over to him immediately and wrap my arms around him from behind. "Jasper don't cry, please don't cry," I sob into his shoulder. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry. All of this is so new to me, and I-"

He cuts me off. "It's not your fault," he states harshly. "Never, ever blame yourself. My emotions are not your fault." He turns and pulls me into him. I settle myself between his legs, crying into his neck as he strokes my back lovingly.

"I'm sorry," I repeat over and over. Faintly, I note that the door is being shut. However, I'm too upset to care if someone is entering of is Alice left.

"It's not your fault," Jasper tells me whenever I take in a breath. He pushes me back carefully and looks me in the eyes. I can see trails running down his beautiful face, and I trace the paths with my fingertips until I reach his lips. Without a thought, I pull him to me and plant my lips on his.

This kiss is unlike any others we've shared before. There is so much emotion behind this one, so much pent up sadness and loneliness. But underneath that, there is love and desire. There is the connection between Jasper and I, the connection of Mates. It's so consuming and overpowering that I almost pull away and gasp. This is the first time I have ever felt it so intimately. And out of nowhere, a voice comes from the back of my mind.

"_A pull is initiated once the person reaches the right age. Most of the time, that age is 18."_

Does that explain why I feel the pull so much more than before? It has to be. Today is my 18th birthday, so it has to be the explanation.

I pull back for air. He lays his forehead on top of mine. We stay like that, breathing in sync, before he interrupts the silence. "I apologize for ruining your birthday. That wasn't my intention."

I shake my head. "My birthday isn't over yet." I stand up straight and walk back a step, holding out my hand for him to take once he stands. He does. "Why don't we go downstairs and see how Aubrey and Dustin are fairing? I want to dance some more before heading home."

He follows me out the door and down to the dance floor with everyone else. I manage to spot Dustin and Aubrey in their little world, dancing with each other in a sensual yet loving way. A smile plays on my lips at the cute couple. I turn and lace my hands behind Jasper's neck, my arms resting on his shoulders. His hands come up to my waist and pull me closer to him. We start dancing like the other couples, and I soon lose myself in the music and him.

By the third song, I am feeling hyper. I cannot identify what brought it on. The lights that are pulsing across the dance floor seem to be even brighter and prettier, if that's possible. Jasper seems to be even closer, and his scent clouds my rational judgment. I press myself fully against him and start nibbling on his ear.

He moans. "Darlin', you're playing with fire," he warns.

Well, if I was playing with fire, might as well get burned. I continue to nibble on his earlobe and sucking lightly on it. He growls into my ear, and the noise is so low and husky that the temperature of the club suddenly rises by at least 20 degrees.

I moan at the heat coursing through my veins. "Babe, we should leave," I whisper into his ear. "I feel…strange."

Jasper leans his head back and looks into my eyes, speculating. "You're drunk," he says, partly in shock and partly in amazement.

I shake my head sloppily. "No way am I drunk. I only had that shot of Jack and a bit of beer. There's no way I don't have a higher resistance than that."

He chuckles, and I feel the vibrations run pleasurably through my body. "You are, Darlin'. We'll go tell Alice we're leaving, and then I'll get you home so you won't cause any trouble."

I pout. "I was just starting to have fun," I whine.

He smiles and leads me to Alice, keeping an arm wrapped firmly around my waist. I try to get away a few times, but his hold is tight. I go nowhere.

"Alice, I'm taking Kristin home. She's buzzed."

Alice looks at me in shock. "Are you serious?" she asks Jasper. "She barely drank anything."

He nods. "I know, but she is."

"Alice, your hair is so pretty. And your eyes are such a dark brown. Have they always been like that?" I ask her before I start looking around the club again.

Alice snorts. "Yes, she is drunk. You best get her home soon before she starts spouting stuff about Demi-Gods."

Jasper takes the keys from her hand and thanks her. "Will you be able to get back with Dustin and Aubrey?"

She nods. "We'll be here a bit longer." I see her send him a wink. "If you're smart, you won't deny her anything."

He rolls his eyes at her comment before hauling me unceremoniously over his shoulder. I squeal in surprise and excitement. "Jasper, put me down!" I yell at him. I hear laughter come from around us. I start lightly hitting his back, my fist caressing instead of maiming.

"Nope," he states dryly, "not until you are in the car."

I grumble under my breath but keep quiet as he walks us out to Dustin's Mustang. He manages to successfully open the passenger door and plops me down on it. A few cuss words escape my mouth, causing him to laugh. I pout as he shuts the door and goes around to the driver's side, sliding in and starting the engine. It purrs to a start.

"Ooh, it's a kitty," I say excitedly in a childish voice.

Jasper shakes his head and glances at me from the corner of his eye, seeing as he is looking at where he is driving. "Have you ever been this intoxicated before?"

"What's that mean?" I ask, pushing the buttons on the radio.

He smacks my hand lightly, but I squeak anyway. "It means have you ever felt like this before?"

I shake my head no. "Nope, but it is pretty fun. I might try it again some time." I lean over the center console and move so my face is right beside his. "Do you want to join me next time? We can get buzzed together! It will be so much fun."

"No, I think it would be best if one of us remains sober."

I decide to be quiet and play with the radio until we reach the castle. Once Jasper has pulled into the garage and stopped the car, he walks to my side and helps me out. I wobble slightly, but an arm around my waist keeps me from falling over. "Careful there," he murmurs to me as we walk into the house.

"Do we have ice cream? I can't remember. Ice cream sounds really good right now. Actually, I'm not hungry. Oh, can we go swimming? It's dark outside, but we can turn some lights on. And we can play music, loud music like in the club."

"No, we are not going swimming," Jasper says, grabbing my hand and pulling me up the large stairwell. When we reached the top hallway, he leads me to my room.

"What are we going in here for?" I ask, curious and slightly put out that he didn't want to go swimming.

"You are showering and changing into pajamas," he states patiently.

"Why?" I whine.

He lightly pushes me into the direction of my bathroom. "Go on, take a shower and then come out here. I'll lay you some pajamas out."

I nod my head and start towards the bathroom. When I reach the door, I turn around and look at him. "Stay," I command.

He sighs and nods his head. "Alright, I'll stay."

I proceed into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I strip and step into the shower once the water is hot. It feels good gliding down my body. My muscles relax, and when I am done, I stand in front of the mirror, looking at myself amongst the steam. _I don't look drunk. Well, my eyes are a little wild looking, and there's a goofy grin on my face. But how did he know I was drunk? Could he feel it? Maybe, being an Empath, he had felt my emotions and knew I was experiencing a high. No doubt other people in the club were, so he could have used them as an indication of my state. _I shrug and wrap a towel around myself, walking into my bedroom.

He is there, sitting on the edge of my bed with clothes in his hands. "Here," he says, handing them to me. I do not miss, however, the way his eyes rake down my form and back up again before I turn and walk back into the bathroom. I slip on the old tee shirt and gym shorts before brushing my hair out. I leave it to air dry and continue out to my bedroom. This time, he is not there.

"Jasper?" I call without hearing a reply. Shrugging, I walk out of my room and down the long hallway to his room. A gasp escapes my lips as my eyes connect with his bare chest.

He turns and sees me at the door. Confusion floats across his face. "Kristin, what are you doing here?"

I shrug, not having an answer. _What was I doing here? Why had I gone to his room? _"You weren't there when I walked back out, and I was wondering where you were."

"I just came to my own room so I can change," he explains to me. I head over to his bed and flop down on it. "Are you going to stay here tonight?" he asks.

I huff. "Why else would I be in your bed?" Then, possibilities start to float around in my head. _Why else would Jasper and I be in a bed together if neither one of us was going to sleep? _Surprisingly, I didn't freeze up at the answer. It is so plain to me now, what Alice had been hinting about all night. Jasper and I joining was bound to happen sooner or later, and apparently Alice had Seen it happen tonight. _Am I okay with this? Do I want it to happen?_ Before I can even ponder the thought I know the answer. _Yes, I would be okay with Jasper and I Mating._

I'm pulled from my thoughts as he climbs in beside me wearing nothing but boxers. _Gods above how could a man that's my soul-mate be so sexy?_ A raised eyebrow shows me he has started to feel my emotions. _Well, if I'm not going to be able to surprise him, might as well shock him._ Feeling daring, whether due to the alcohol or my sudden desires, I throw a leg over Jasper's waist and straddle him. He looks up at me, shock written all over his face. I giggle low in my throat, the sound sultry.

"Who's go the upper hand now, Cowboy?" I ask as I lean down to kiss him.

He growls sexily and flips us so I am underneath him. "You are playing with fire, Darlin'," he tells me again.

I look up at him and grin. "Then let me get burned."

And with that, no more words are said. A most beautiful moment happens between Jasper and I, possibly the most natural thing that has ever happened to me. In those few hours, two are joined as one, and our lives are tied together forever.


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_** guys and girls. **

**Warning: This has hints at sexual intercourse in it, but it's stuff teenagers say all the time, so therefore it will remain rated T.**

The following morning finds me. Sunlight is streaming into the room from underneath the curtains. I groan because of the pounding in my head and soreness of my body. _The headache is no doubt due to the alcohol I managed to consume, but why the soreness?_ Warm breath hitting the back of my neck tells me why. _Oh gods, Jasper and I had sex last night. We are now fully Mated. Oh gods, what will Alice think? What will Dustin think? What about Uncle and Ares? And even better, what will Mother think?_

"It's too early to be thinking that hard, Darlin'," a voice full of love and warmth whispers into my ear.

I scoot back into his warm chest, an arm coming up to wrap around my lower waist. I lace the fingers on the hand with my own. "That may be true, but it won't stop my worries."

"What are you worried about? Did you not enjoy last night?"

I hear the fear in his voice and am quick to shut it down. "Yes, I immensely enjoyed last night. I just realize now that there are too many people who may not approve."

"Oh? Who are these people?"

I sigh and close my eyes, reveling in his presence. The bond between us is so vivid now, I can see it in my mind if I wish to. Our hearts are connected by a thick chord laced with love, warmth, and want. I smile to myself. "I do not doubt Uncle cares much about our Mating. Your father and my mother, however, may not be too pleased about it."

Jasper snorts. "My father has no say in our relationship. I do not care if he approves."

I nod, understanding. "My mother and I have a slightly closer relationship. I would gladly accept her approval, but I will not fight for it."

He hums in approval. "Do you still wish to go to your Uncles tomorrow?"

"Yes," I answer swiftly. "We always meet up to do something during the week of my birthday. Tomorrow is as good as any other day."

Silence takes over the room. I find myself drifting back into dreamland when there is a knock on the door.

Jasper groans as I huff in annoyance. I flip so my face is pressed against his bare chest. I burrow into his warm, his arm tightening around my waist. "What do you want?" he asks the person outside.

"Breakfast is ready, if you want it. Kristin's headache must be killer. It will be best if she eats something and takes an Ibuprofen."

"Do you not think I know this?" he growls out. I place a kiss on his chest, telling him to calm down.

"Do not growl at me," Alice warns, her voice rising in her anger. "I helped this play out. You should be thankful to me. Now, Kristin needs to come downstairs to eat, and you need to take a shower. You reek of her. I'm surprised Dustin and Aubrey can't smell you."

I grin, pleased that he smells like me. A side of me, the protective side, was pleased that my mate smelled like me. It showed my ownership over him. I place a quick kiss on his lips before leaving the bed and dressing in my discarded pajamas. "I'm coming Alice," I say when I realize she has not left from her spot at the door.

I open the door to Jasper's room to find Alice standing outside, hands on her hips with an upset expression on her face. "You would think your mate would show a little appreciation."

I shrug and smile, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you so much, Alice. Last night was superb."

She laughs and pats my back before pushing me away. I give her a questioning look as to why she left the hug. "You smell like him," she says, scrunching her nose up comically. "It's weird."

I shake my head. "You are the only one that can be this chipper at this ungodly hour."

"Coffee will do that to anyone. That and having to hear Dustin and Aubrey go at it this morning did not help, either."

"Thanks for too much information, Pixie," I say sourly. The last thing I want to know is the status of my best friend's sex life.

She laughs. "I fixed you a bowl of milk with peaches in it."

"Did you add sugar?" I ask as we start to descend the stairs.

Alice huffs. "Does anyone have faith in me?"

I hear a very familiar chuckle. "I do," the voice states.

"Edward!" I call as I fly into his arms.

He laughs and picks me up, twirling me around before setting me back down. "You would think I have been gone a year with the excitement you are displaying. What has happened to you?"

"Our little girl has Mated," Alice says, acting like a proud parent.

I shake my head at her antics and laugh when Edward's eyebrows shoot up. A disbelieving look appears on his face. "Really?"

"Yes, Jasper and I are finally joined," I answer. "Now that we have established this, can I eat? Please?"

Edward chuckles and leads me into the kitchen where I find Dustin and Aubrey already eating. Dustin has a stack of waffles in front of him while Aubrey has a cheese biscuit.

"Morning," I say as I head straight for my waiting bowl of milk and peaches.

Aubrey laughs while Dustin chuckles. "Is she always this eager for food?" I hear Aubrey ask.

"She eats as much as a pig," Dustin tells her, causing me to flip him off. He laughs. "No need for that. What happened to your bliss-induced mood?"

"It flew out the window when Alice knocked on the door."

"Harsh," Alice says, shaking her head. There is a smile on her face, however, so I know she is only joking and did not take it offensively.

Edward pouts. "I leave for a week and everything changes."

"Nope," I say, plopping a slice of peach into my mouth, "Dustin's still the same douche."

"He's my douche," Aubrey says, kissing Dustin lightly.

"There are too many couples in this house," Alice complains. "All of this love is starting to get to me."

I roll my eyes. "You just wait until you find your mate, and you'll understand that when you are around them, you have no control. It's like being on a comfy sofa wrapped in a warm blanket. You feel so safe and secure with them that no one else matters."

"Are you talking about me, Darlin'?" a voice asks from behind me. I grin and lean back into a damp chest.

"Why, of course not, that would be rude. How could you accuse me of doing such a thing?" I ask sarcastically.

He leans down and kisses me, letting his lips linger on mine for a little longer than necessary. "I am a Demon, Baby. I have wonderful hearing."

I pout. "I hate getting caught."

Everyone laughs. Jasper seats himself across the island from me, and I am displeased at the distance between us. He winks at me, and the feelings of displeasure vanish. I grin and continue to eat.

"So, the question that Alice has been too afraid to ask: how is he in bed?" Aubrey asks, putting her elbows on the counter and leaning forward dramatically.

I almost choke on my milk. I swallow before I open my mouth, attempting to answer. Nothing comes out. I do it again, and the same result happens. They all laugh at my predicament.

"Darlin', surely I didn't leave you speechless," Jasper jokes.

I glare at him playfully. "If the question would have been asked at a more appropriate time, then I would have an answer. And for the record, you're not that great."

"Ooh," Edward says. "That's harsh, man. You better step up your game."

I am slightly surprised. I knew that Dustin would take Jasper's side but Edward? I did not see that coming. "I'm your first, so how would you know that I wasn't great?" Jasper points out.

I shrug. "I've been exposed to some things…"

Jasper eyes narrow. "What things?"

I laugh. "Now, if I told you, they wouldn't be a secret. I need them to remain a secret."

Jasper growls and laughs erupt from those around me. "Kristin's joking, Jasper. You were probably great," Alice says, trying to lighten the mood.

He puffs out his chest comically. "I'm better than great."

"Sounds like someone strokes his ego too much," Aubrey comments, winking at me.

I nod. "That's fine, because his right hand is all he'll be getting for a while."

Jasper groans and looks at me pleadingly. "Please don't do that to me, Babe."

"Rosalie does it to Emmett," Alice states. "She says it's one of the only ways to get him to behave."

"We're dogs on a leash, man, I swear," Dustin mumbles, shaking his head.

Aubrey pats his head. "Good doggie," she soothes.

I laugh. "No bone," I end the sentiment, referring to a Disney movie. **(A/N: The movie is "Fox and the Hound 2", in case you were wondering.)**

Alice giggles, understanding what I was referring to while the boys look on in confusion. "I'm just kidding, Cowboy, you were excellent," I tell him, licking my lips.

He smirks. "You weren't bad yourself, Darlin'."

Dustin shakes his head. "Okay, seeing my best friend being somewhat seductive is not a sight I want to see first thing in the morning. In fact, I don't want to see it at all. Keep it in your pants, you two."

I sigh. "Alright, Dustin, if we must. You know, you should really apologize to Alice for keeping her up this morning. Don't you two know how to be quiet?"

Dustin smirks while Aubrey smiles, blushing slightly. "We're sorry, Alice. We didn't mean to mess up your morning."

Alice waves Aubrey's words off. "It's fine. I better get used to it now, since Jasper's woken the inner succubus in Kristin."

"Hey, Rose is the succubus; I'm just the shifter," I defend.

Edward laughs. "You can take hints from her, then."

I grumble and place my bowl in the dish washer. I walk up behind Jasper and cross my arms, placing my elbows on his shoulders. "Okay, so while everyone is in here, I'm just reminding y'all that Jasper and I will be visiting Apollo tomorrow. We'll probably leave before the sun comes up. I'll write a letter to him tonight and ask him to send Micah and another Pegasus. Flying will be faster than driving all throughout the mountain roads."

They all nod. "I'm coming with you," Edward tells us. "I've got some things to talk to Dad about."

I nod, completely fine with this news. "Have your stuff packed by tonight so we won't be waiting on your tomorrow morning."

"Does that mean no fun tonight?" Jasper asks from underneath me.

I snort. "If you're lucky, we might be able to get something in."

"You're cruel to me, woman."

"You like it, Cowboy."

**Me: *whines* Rosalie!**

**Rosalie: Yes?**

**Me: *grins* Why did the chicken cross the road?**

**Rosalie: *looks at me like I've lost my mind* Why?**

**Me: Because he wanted to show Fred that he could!**

**Rosalie: Who is Fred?**

**Me: Why, he's the donkey that Emmett gave me!**

**Rosalie: Emmett bought you a donkey?**

**Me: Yes and his name is Fred. I have given him the job of watching over the chickens and making sure they live. After all, Jasper is too busy with showing PJ to have him look after them.**

**Rosalie: You were the one who suggested he should show him.**

**Me: Well, PJ is a very well-bred Quarter Horse. His talents should be utilized.**

**Rosalie: Now that's out of the way, review!**

**Me: I know this chapter is short, but it's because the other one was so long. Thanks to everyone who has favorite-ed and follow-ed this story. Coming up next: you'll have to review to find out! **


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own **_**Twilight**_**. Gosh, I hate saying that.**

**Jasper: Darlin'?**

**Me: Yes?**

**Jasper: Where have you been all day?**

**Me: Uh…that's a good question, and one I'm probably better off not answering.**

**Jasper: And why is that?**

**Me: *mumbles* You will probably be upset with me.**

**Jasper: Why would I be upset with you?**

**Me: I took Fred and…**

**Jasper: And?**

**Me: *in Bilbo Baggins voice* We went on an adventure!**

**Jasper: *raises an eyebrow* What kind of adventure?**

**Me: Oh, you know the usual. We went to Helm's Deep and helped slay some Orcs. Then we rode with Gandalf to Isenguard. Oh, after Legolas and I spent some time together, and he fell madly in love with me. Then-**

**Jasper: *growling* What?!**

**Me: See, I told you that you wouldn't like it.**

**Jasper: That's it. I'm killing the Elf.**

**Me: No! You can't do that! Not only will I be devastated but fan girls everywhere will be heartbroken!**

**Jasper: Fine, but if he lays one hand on you, I won't be responsible for my actions.**

The rest of the day we lounge around. Dustin and Edward are upstairs playing pool. Alice and Aubrey are in Alice's studio, comparing likes and dislikes. **(A/N: When I say studio, I mean like a fashion studio, not a dance or art studio. I'm sorry if that confuses you.)** Jasper and I are in the game room with Dustin and Edward, playing Grand Theft Auto on the Xbox.

I groan as I run into a tree. "That was my favorite car!"

Dustin snorts. "Why did you wreck it then?"

"I couldn't help it! A cop was chasing after me after I robbed that store!"

"Then you shouldn't have robbed the store."

"That's like the whole point of the game Edward: to do illegal junk."

Edward puts his hands in the air in an 'I'm innocent' gesture. "I'm not into GTA, you know that."

"Well, keep your mouth shut, then," I snap before turning back around to face the screen.

"I'm not sure if mating with Jasper was the best thing for you, Kris. You're mighty moody."

I huff. "I'm not any moodier than normal."

Jasper leans over and kisses my cheek. "Don't let them bother you, Babe."

I grin. "See? Someone loves me."

"You should feel so special," Edward says dryly.

"Oh, I do," I assure him. I return Jasper's kiss, and then resign from the game. Jasper looks at me curiously before a smile lights up his face, feeling my mischievousness. Walking over to the pool table, I pick up the 8 ball and dart out of the room.

"Hey!" Dustin and Edward call out.

I laugh and continue to run until I'm outside. There, I wait, listening to the boys' heavy footsteps. They pass my hiding spot which is, ironically enough, up a big Pin Oak tree. I drop down to the ground once they disappear from my sight. Leisurely, I make my way back to the castle. I find Alice and Aubrey standing on the front steps, giving me a curious look.

"Where did the boys go?" Aubrey asks.

I shrug. "They decided to go have a running contest in the woods. Something about seeing how many squirrels they can find, I suppose."

Alice shakes her head as Aubrey laughs. "Kristin, for real, what is the reason for them to be in the woods?"

"Because I stole the 8 ball," I say while walking past them into the castle. I hear them following me inside.

"You stole the 8 ball?" Aubrey repeats, confused.

I nod. "Yes, Dustin and Edward were playing a game of pool. They were picking on me so for revenge, I stole the 8 ball."

Alice giggles. "We went to ask Jasper, and he just said we would find you all outside."

I smile at the mention of my mate. "I'm going to my room to write that letter to Apollo. Tell Dustin and Edward whenever they come back, that I still have the 8 ball."

They nod, and I go to my room. Pulling out a piece of paper and a pen, I start my letter to Uncle.

_Dear Uncle Apollo,_

_I am writing you to inform you of our immediate arrival to your kingdom. We (Jasper, Edward, and I) will be at your place, as they say, tomorrow morning. Yes, this is a short notice, but don't you consider a short notice better than none at all? Huh, I thought so. Why your son, Edward, is coming, though, remains a mystery to me. He will not tell me anything which is highly unusual. However, you know I respect Edward; therefore, I have not pushed him for further information. This is something you will have to do._

_Our exact time of arrival should be around nine o'clock. Yes, I realize this would leave me little time to sleep, as it takes me 6 hours to reach you with me driving. I am asking for your help. Will you send Micah and about two other Pegasi with him to the castle early tomorrow morn? Micah can carry Jasper and I, and the other two are for our luggage and Edward. Hmm, I wonder which would weigh more. Don't tell him I wrote that, Uncle. You should know better by now than to rat out a Shifter, especially me._

_I am looking forward to our time together. The trip is meant to be pleasant and joyful. We will do our annual bonfire and sing-a-long. Although, there are things you and I need to discuss. No, I am not referring to any situation with Mother. I have all but cut ties with her completely. Hmm, perhaps I should seek her out; I could try to mend our relationship…nah. I think it is better off this way. You know she will find me when she needs me. Anyway, many questions have been running through my head as of late, and I would like answers to them. I would ask Jasper, but I would feel better with the answers coming from you. It is best if you don't question why, for I do not know the answer. Let's just say I know how to read you, and I cannot do that with Jasper._

_Until we meet, please do not plan anything too décor. I like simple, and there should be no one else invited. I am setting ground rules with this, Uncle, because you tend to go over the top. Don't even try to deny it like I know you will._

_Love your niece,_

_Kristin_

Pressing three fingers to the parchment, I think _Apollo,_ and the paper disappears…just in time for me to hear the door slam open and two furious men dart up the stairs, no doubt towards my room. A squeak escapes me as I hurriedly lock the door. _There's no way you two are getting into my room and trashing the place just because I took the stupid 8 ball._

"Kristin, let us in!" Edward shouts from the other side of the door.

"You cost me the game, Dragonfly!" Dustin yells.

I roll my eyes, even though they can't see it. "You two are so mature," I joke.

I hear someone snort, but I am unable to tell who. "You call us the immature when you are the one that stole the 8 ball and ran."

I glare at the door, hoping it will be powerful enough to reach the two offending pieces of flesh just behind it. "I am not immature. I was just trying to get revenge."

"We were just kidding around," Dustin says, realizing that my temper is steadily rising by the tone of my voice.

"You can kid around without making fun of me in the process," I hiss. Opening the door, I throw the 8 ball at their faces before slamming it shut again. I hear it make contact with something and a loud groan. Ignoring the stream of cusses, I walk to my shower and turn the water on as hot as it will go. _I haven't had a shower since last night, and…yeah, I need one. Maybe it will help sooth my still-sore muscles._

The shower works its magic. I'm completely relaxed and no longer moody when I wrap a fluffy towel around my body. I dry my hair with a blow-dryer and brush through it, opting to leave it in a low ponytail. Once I am dry, I slip on some leggings and a light purple PINK tee. I decide not to put any make-up on, since it would probably just get messed up when I am sleeping.

I step out of my room and head for the garage. I literally run into Jasper on the way. "Hey!" I exclaim when I bump into him at the end of the stairwell.

He smiles and leans into kiss me. I eagerly respond, rising onto my tiptoes to get a better angle. He pulls back after a few minutes. "Where have you been? I heard Dustin and Edward yelling at you just now then the water turn on."

I nod. "After I stole the 8 ball, I ran out into the forest. They followed me, but I hid in a tree. Once they have passed by me, I ran back here. They caught me in my room, so I gave them the 8 ball back and then took a shower."

"You forgot to add in where the thrown 8 ball hit Dustin's shoulder, hard," Alice says.

I wince though a smirk is playing on my lips. "How hard did it hit him?"

"He'll have a bruise, no doubt," Alice replies. "Aubrey is with him in their room now. He said, and I quote, 'I need some loving after such a beating'."

I shudder this time. "It's a good thing I'm going to the garage, then. I do not want to hear that."

Alice nods. "Can I join you?"

I shrug my shoulders and glance at Jasper. "Will you be joining us?"

"I'll follow you wherever you go," he says sincerely.

"Aw," Alice coos. I want to hit her but refrain from doing so. Instead, I roll my eyes and continue on my trek to the garage.

The three of us walk in, closing the door behind us, and I lead the way up to the second level. Let me describe the second level of the garage to you. Okay, so basically, at the beginning of our stay here, Emmett and I made an agreement. The first floor stores the cars. He is allowed to work on them as much as he wants, as long as he asks for permission first, of course. He is also allowed to chill out here and just listen to the stereo in the corner. The second floor, however, is mine, my own personal hideaway. I go up there and listen to music, dance, sing, write, just simply chill. There is a wooden dance floor in the center of the room. That's where Alice and I practice our dance moves. I also use it for art. Sometimes when I am either bored or in a funk, I go to my second floor hideaway and paint, sketch, or simply color. Most of the paintings do not make any sense whatsoever. My drawings are usually of animals or landscapes, and my coloring is limited to simple shapes and designs.

"Wow," Jasper says, seeing it for the first time. "This is great. It's so you."

I giggle. "That's the whole point, Cowboy. Emmett has dibs on the first floor; I have dibs on the second."

He hums in understanding. "So, are the walls soundproof?"

I nod in affirmative. "All of the walls in the garage are sound proof. We installed them after we realized how much noise Emmett could make while working on his Hummer."

Jasper laughs. "I bet."

Alice skips over to my huge stereo system. It is nicer than the one downstairs and has huge speakers on either side. She skims through my rack of CDs beside it and picks one, popping it into the player.

Turning on the karaoke option, she picks up a microphone and looks expectantly at me. "Well, are you going to sing with me or not?"

I go and pick up a microphone. "I might as well. What song did you pick?"

As if answering my question, music started to come out of the speakers. I recognized the song almost immediately: "I'm Not a Vampire" by Falling In Reverse. I laugh at Alice's choice. _How it that she always knows what will make my mood brighter? Oh, well, she is a Seer. I guess that's how. _Wasting no other time thinking, we start to sing.

Lyrics to "I'm Not a Vampire" by Falling In Reverse (I do not own the song.):

Well, I'm not a vampire, but I feel like one.

Sometimes I sleep all day because I hate the sunlight.

My hands are always shaking, body's always aching, and in the dark is when I feed.

I can lure any woman that I want to in my bed with me.

And whiskey seems to be my holy water.

Mother's better lock your doors and hide your daughters.

I'm insane. Well, I can feel it in my bones, coursing through my veins.

When did I become so cold?

For goodness' sakes, where is my self-control?

If home if where my heart is then my heart has lost all hope.

Well, I'm not a zombie, but I feel like one.

Self-induced comatose, chemical daze.

My head is always spinning from this blurry vision, and my stomach has had enough.

I feel like a lady that is pregnant with a baby 'cause I'm always throwing up. (Blew!)

Hi, my name is Ronnie; I'm an addict. (Hi, Ronnie!)

Daddy should've never raised me on Black Sabbath!

When did I become so cold?

For goodness' sakes, where is my self-control?

If home if where my heart is then my heart has lost all hope.

God bless all of you now, 'cause I'm going straight to Hell.

And I'm taking you down with me 'cause you know damn well,

I'm insane. Well, I can feel it in my bones, coursing through my veins.

When did I become so cold?

For goodness' sakes, where is my self-control?

If home if where my heart is then my heart has lost all hope.

When did I become so cold?

For goodness' sakes, where is my self-control?

If home if where my heart is then my heart has lost all hope.

All hope…all hope.

Alice and I burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter when we are finished. I spot Jasper out of the corner of my eye with a goofy smile on his face.

"It's your turn," Alice says, handing the microphone to Jasper.

"You chose the song," I tell Jasper after he has it in his hands.

I watch silently as he walks up to my CDs and quickly chose one. Coming back to the stereo, he places it inside before hitting Play.

Lyrics to "Never Gonna Be Alone" by Nickleback (I do not own the song.):

Time is going by so much faster than I, and I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.

Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside, so I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.

So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know…

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on.

If you feel like letting go, I won't let you fall.

You're never gonna be alone; I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone.

And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands 'cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you.

So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know…

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on.

If you feel like letting go, I won't let you fall.

When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on. We're gonna see the world out.

You're never gonna be alone; I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone.

Oh! You've gotta live life every single day like it's the only one. What if tomorrow never comes?

Don't let it slip away. Could be our only one. You know it's only just begun.

Every single day, maybe our only one. What if tomorrow never comes? Tomorrow never comes…

Time is going by so much faster than I, and I'm starting ot regret not spending all of it with you.

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on.

If you feel like letting go, I won't let you fall.

When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.

We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone.

I'm gonna be there always. I won't be missing one more day.

I'm gonna be there always. I won't be missing one more day.

We stare into each others' eyes, and I know that there is nowhere else I'd rather be, no one else I'd rather be with. Jasper is the only one for me.

**Me: What did you think? Did you like the songs I chose?**

**Jasper: They were fine to me, Darlin'.**

**Me: Well, of course, you did suggest Nickleback, and I just HAD to have the Falling In Reverse one.**

**Jasper: Why don't you let them tell you what they think?**

**Me: Oh, that would be just lovely. Will you all review? Please?**


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**. **

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. Really, you guys, I am terribly sorry. Life decided to through a curve ball that hit me right in the gut, hard. Between having to keep Ali from going gaga over boys and myself from going crazy with all of the new responsibilities given to me, it's been a rough few weeks. However, things have settled down some, and I should be able to update more often. I'd say once or twice every two weeks. I may be able to do more, it all depends on what I have going on as far as family wise. Of course, summer is now here. Happy summer everyone! I hope you enjoy this long-awaited (once again, so sorry) chapter.**

The next morning finds us quickly. I am already packed, due to doing it the night before, and take a quick shower. I waterfall braid my hair and dress in a light green top, white skinny jeans, and brown boots. I grab a brown leather jacket to take with me. Once I have my bag in one hand, I leave my room and head toward the front door. I place my bag beside it, knowing I will grab it on the way out.

I sigh, noticing the boys aren't up yet. I can hear Jasper moving around in his room, but Edward's snores softly carry throughout the house. _I wonder how I will get Edward up. It's definitely not going to be pleasant, for sure. Hmm, I could dump ice cold water on him, but then Alice might get mad at me for getting the carpet wet on purpose. I could put whip cream on his hand and tickle underneath his nose. Nah, that's too original. I could…_a malicious grin appears on my face. _I could turn into a wolf and lick him. That'll wake him up for sure._

Swiftly bounding up the stairs, I reach Edward's room on the second floor, a door down from Alice's. Sneaking into the room quietly, I Shift into a wolf. It is the first time I have Shifted since the incident with Lindsey, and I find that the faint scar does start to burn a bit. I feel as if it is pulling every time I move my shoulder. The feeling is slightly uncomfortable but not painful. I am able deal with it. I trot to Edward's bed, seeing him lying on his side, half of him falling off of the bed. I roll my eyes and place a long lick up the side of his face, from his jaw to his hairline.

His eyes instantly open, and I bark gleefully at the pissed expression on his face before galloping out of his room. Sliding to a stop at the stairwell, I jump down them, my nails clicking against the stone floor. I sit near my bag and place my head on my paws, silently waiting for the boys to get ready.

They finally come down the stairs about 15 minutes later. I huff, knowing that they took a lot longer than necessary. Jasper chuckles while Edward glares at me.

"You could have just poked me. You realize this, don't you?"

I grin, letting my tongue loll out of the side of my mouth and nod my head. _Yes, but it was a whole lot more fun waking you up my way. And besides, you won't be in a foul mood forever. You just need to wake up fully, and then you'll see the funny side of it._

I Shift back into a human and grab my bag, hauling it over my shoulder. Stepping outside, I notice that Micah and another two Pegasi are just arriving. _Hmm, they've got pretty good timing. I wonder if Apollo had something to do with that or if they're just that good._

"Hey there," I say to Micah, stroking his nose.

He huffs and whinnies. "We have seen each other recently, Kristin. It's not like it's been a year or anything."

I shrug. "I can still miss you."

I go to one of the other Pegasus. This one is a chestnut with white markings. Its wings are white with a hint of red-brown at the ends. "Hello," I say politely.

It nods its head. "Hello," it replies. "I am Astoria. Master Poseidon sent me with Micah as a request from Master Apollo."

I nod my head in understanding. "It is nice to meet you, Astoria. I am Kristin. This is Jasper," I point towards him, "and Edward," I finish, pointing towards the copper head. "Edward will be riding you today, if you do not mind."

The mare shakes her head. "I do not mind. It would be an honor to carry one of Master Apollo's children."

Edward, having butted into our conversation some time or another, says, "It would be an honor to ride such a beautiful mare as you." _Wow, a charmer through and through. Uncle would be proud._

Astoria nickers in appreciation. I go to the other Pegasus who will be carrying our bags on the contraption he is wearing. It is like a saddle almost, but it is without a horn and stirrups. Instead, there are hooks on the sides, where we can hang our bags, and there is twine to secure them with. I see Edward and Jasper are already putting theirs on.

"Greetings," I tell the blue roan stallion standing before me. His head is held high. I see in his deep brown eyes he is a proud Pegasus, as all of them should be, but he is humble as well. Poseidon trains all of them well.

"I am Khrysor. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mistress Kristin."

I laugh lightly at the mistress and dismiss the title. "There is no need to speak formally to me. I am a friend. It is nice to meet you, Khrysor. I hope you do not mind bearing our luggage."

He shakes his head, his black mane flying. "It will be no problem." He moves aside one of his greet blue and black wings so I can tie on my bag. When I am finished, Jasper and Edward are sitting on their mounts already.

I snort. "Well, don't wait for me," I joke, grabbing Jasper's arm and swinging up onto Micah.

"You told us to wake up early," Edward complains. "The least you can do is to allow us to leave on time."

"When have you ever been punctual?" I retort back as Micah takes to the air, Astoria and Khrysor on either side.

He rolls his eyes. "That's not the problem."

"Then what is the problem, because frankly I fail to see one?"

Edward sighs. "Alice was right. You really are being a witch."

"It takes one to know one, my dear cousin. Now hush. This ride should be enjoyable. It is 3 hours, after all."

Edward groans. "Please, don't remind me."

I laugh and lay my head on Jasper's shoulder, burying my face in his neck. His warmth envelops me, keeping me warm even though the wind blowing past us is cool. The gentle swaying motion of Micah moving his wings lulls me to sleep.

-Time Skip: About 3¼ Hours Later-

I am awoken again when we arrive at Apollo's. The jarring motion of touching the ground again quickly convinces my eyes to open. My brain, however, is a bit slower at processing what is going on. _Where am I? Why is Edward and Jasper with me? Why are there three Pegasi with us? Why are we on a beach? Where is the beach? Who is that walking towards us?_

Suddenly, it all comes to me. _I am at Apollo's kingdom. We are on his beach, the only beach that his realm has. Edward and Jasper are with me because I agreed they could come along. The three Pegasi are here because they were our way of transport. And Apollo is the one walking towards us with a smirk on his face. No, he's smirking at me. He must have sensed my momentary confusion. Now Jasper is smirking back at me. Ugh, will everyone please stop enjoying my suffering?_

Micah neighs in greeting to my Uncle, and I slip off of his back. I wobble slightly on the sand, sleep still clouding my brain. Micah places his nose on my back, keeping me from falling. I rub his nose gently, thanking him, before turning to glare at Apollo.

Apollo is now raising an eyebrow. "What?" he asks innocently, too innocently.

I snort. "You know very well what, sir."

He groans. "Don't call me that, Kristin. It makes me feel old."

I roll my eyes. "You are old. Now why were you looking at me like that?"

"I am amazed at how easy it is for you to fall asleep while riding a flying horse. The movement is very uncomfortable, in my opinion."

I smirk. "When you've grown up riding Pegasi during the summer, you get use to things. Poseidon doesn't have some of the best Pegasi known to gods for no reason."

Apollo chuckles while Edward shakes his head. "You can quit stroking your ego, Kris."

"Only once you've finished with yours," I retort.

Jasper and Apollo laughs. I grin at them. "Okay, you can save the sarcasm for later. Right now, you three need to get settled. I've had your lodgings prepared. Kristin knows the way to them. She will lead you. I will see you all at the bonfire tonight. Until then, you are welcomed to enjoy what my realm has to offer."

"He's basically saying we can do whatever we want while he takes care of some left-over business until tonight," I mock-whisper to Jasper.

Jasper nods back, trying to keep a serious face. "I think we should go see if there are any lyres we can break."

I gasp in excitement. "That is a wonderful idea, Mate. We should certainly not tell Apollo a thing!"

Apollo grumbles while Jasper and I break into a fit of laughter. Edward looks like he has taken a bite out of a lemon slice. "Perhaps we should lock you up in one of the Light Rooms," Edward threatens.

I groan. The Light Rooms are rooms designed by Apollo to let enormous amounts of light in. The rooms are almost completely made out of glass with no heating or air condition. It gets unbearably hot in the rooms, and with no way out from the inside, you are likely to die of heat stroke. I accidentally played a joke on Apollo one time, and as punishment, I was locked in a Light Room. It was not a pleasurable experience, and I definitely learned my lesson.

Apollo grins, knowing where my train of thought was heading. Jasper sends me feelings of confusion and curiosity. "I'll explain later," I tell him. "However, we need to rethink our plans. The Light Rooms are not pleasant."

"We can still do something," Jasper insists.

I nod eagerly. "That is true. Give me some time to think of something, and I will tell you my grand idea."

Apollo shakes his head. "Go, get settled, and then you three can join us for lunch."

I groan at the 'us' in Apollo's sentence. "Who exactly will consist of 'us'?"

Apollo looks everywhere but at me. He shifts his weight from foot to foot, uncomfortable. "There are just a few random travelers," he says after a while.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "And who are these random travelers?"

He huffs and glares at me. "Kristin, they are some of my children. They are visiting me as well."

I accept this quickly. "Oh, that's fine. I'm sorry I was defensive. I'm not a people person, Uncle."

Apollo nods his head, his golden hair falling in front of his face. "Yes, I know. Your mother messed up with that. She should have allowed you to have a childhood. You lack social skills."

I agree with him. _Mother impacted my future in ways I wish she hadn't. If only I had been a normal mortal, I could have had a happy childhood. Instead, I was trained practically since birth in the art of combat and knowledge. How can I make up those lost years? I can't. It's not possible, not with all of the stuff that is going on in the mythical world._

"Anyway, we need to get our things sorted and in the cabins," Edward states, pulling me out of my mental rant. I am thankful for it, however. There is no need for me to live in the past, to let sorrow envelope me over things I could not control.

Jasper picks up our stuff, and I start to protest. He quickly cuts me off. "I'm carrying your things," he says with finality. I chuckle and shake my head, accepting his action.

"I never knew you were chivalrous," I joke playfully.

Jasper rolls his eyes, and I hear Uncle laugh loudly. "I'm nothing if not thorough, Darlin'." **(A/N: Anyone recognize this?)**

I lean in and kiss him on the cheek. "Well, thank you, Cowboy. I appreciate your involvement."

He grins. "It's not a problem, Darlin'. I'd do anything for you."

I laugh the statement off. If only I had known how much he meant what he said, how much truth and foreboding was behind it, then I would have cherished the moment. If I remember correctly, it was the last peaceful trip we had before shit hit the fan.

**Author's Corner**

**What do you all think of this chapter? There will be more of Apollo and Edward goodness coming up in the next chapter. We have the karaoke session as well as bonding between Apollo and Jasper. We also figure out why exactly Edward wanted to come on the trip. Please review. I love them.**

**-Fire**


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. Yes, you heard right. I couldn't manage to get my hands on it. Ah, oh well, life still goes on. At least, I think it does.**

**This is a gift to all of you lovely readers. I've had this chapter under construction for a while, and I decided to finish it today. I apologize for any grammatical errors. I'm human and spell check doesn't catch everything.**

**Note: Italics are still Kristin's thoughts. They will be throughout the rest of the story, unless I say otherwise. Now, I present the next chapter.**

We settle pretty smoothly. It only takes a short time for me to lead Jasper to the cottage we will be sharing. It is small, but I know we will have enough room. On the outside, it looks old and rustic, blending in with the maritime **(A/N: I'm sorry if the spelling of that is wrong.)** forest surrounding it. The inside, however, is a different story. The furniture is modern as well as the appliances. It contrasts with the exterior but also manages to look right together in an abstract kind of way.

We enter and quickly put our stuff away. The closet already stores some of my clothes in it, so I mainly just unpack the necessities I brought along. Jasper seems to like the cottage. He explores it as a dog would explore a new home. I laugh every time his eyes light up like a child with hearing about his Christmas presents.

"Have you had your fill of our quarters, Mate?" I ask when he reenters our bedroom.

He nods and wraps me in his arms. "It's unlike anything I've seen before. The inside is so much more…colorful than the castle."

I nod, agreeing. Alice chose the furniture that decorated the castle's interior. She kept to the cold and sophisticated theme. In this cottage, however, the color themes are bright reds, burnt oranges, mild yellows, and a hint of blue and green here and there. The outside walls are covered with Ivy, and Rose bushes grow along the walls' edges.

"Apollo does not like dark and dreary things. He likes the sunshine and for people to be happy. You can't keep him down for too long. Of course, he can be serious, but it is impossible for him to be serious for a stretch of time."

Jasper nods his head. It comes in contact with my shoulder, and I lightly send an elbow into his rib cage. "What was that for?" he asks, changing his tone to make it sound like he is offended.

I shrug. "Do I have to have a reason?" I glance up at him.

He looks down at me with an eyebrow raised. "One usually has a reason why they abuse their partner."

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't aware that a slight bruise was abuse."

Jasper rolls his eyes and kisses my forehead lovingly. "You could talk until Hades went mad."

"As long as he kept leaving sentences wide open for sarcastic remarks, I bet I could. But for both of our sakes, let's not try. Agreed?"

Jasper quickly nods his head. "I've only been there once in my life, but that was enough for me."

I escape his arms and head toward the living room. "I've been there three times. I'm simply glad I went there willingly instead of being forced. The trip would have surely been soured if that had been the case."

Jasper follows me and sits on the red leather sofa with orange plaid pillows. **(A/N: In my mind, it doesn't look as horrible as it sounds. The red is deep and dark, and the orange is similar. It's like a burnt orange with dark yellow, red, and brown stripes going through it.)** "Oh? What made you decide to visit Hades' realm?"

"Well, he is my great uncle," I begin as I browse a large bookshelf beside a small fireplace. "I was around 12 or 13 years old I believe. I had finished up helping Poseidon with some new Pegasi during the summer, and I wanted some sort of break before training picked back up. I decided to go visit Hades during my free time. I had always been interested to see the Underworld. Zeus believed I should be sent there to train underneath Hades for a short period of time, but Mother wouldn't allow it. She said I would be corrupted by Hades or some nonsense like that. Anyway, I snuck out and took the ferry to the Underworld. It was actually quite easy to get in. Persephone instantly welcomed me and fetched Hades for me. He had heard of me but never met me, so to say he was surprised by my appearance would be an understatement.

So, to make a long story short, I ended up staying there for about a month. During that time, Hades showed me the different levels of Hell, and Persephone showed me how she managed to stay in a good mood while living down there. It's sad really. Hades does love her, and she loves him. But the atmosphere of their home is a relationship killer. It's so depressing and dark. I didn't mind staying, but I would never want to live there."

Jasper hums in agreement. "Father sent me down there as a punishment. He wanted me to meet real Demons, the kind that Hades keeps. He said I needed to learn how to deal with that side of myself, to become the Demon."

I choose a book and plop down beside him, turning to my back was to his chest and my legs were thrown over the arm of the sofa. "Yeah, the Demons I met down there are different than you. Well, they're at least different than you in your Demi-God form."

"It was a shock, at first, to see them in their human form. They still have the black skin and red eyes. The only difference is their wings disappear as well as the fangs, and they lose some of their ferociousness."

"You're not like them either."

Jasper glances over at me. "What do you mean?"

I shrug and continue to read my book while talking at the same time. "The Demons of Hades are not so human. In fact, they have lost all but perhaps a sliver of their feelings. All they live for is to kill, whether it is for the blood they need in order to survive or for the fun of it. Hades tries to keep them under control as much as possible, but sometimes one or two will slip past the Hell Hounds. When that happens, he'll usually send in a request to Zeus for someone to either return them for punishment or take them out if their actions are too severe.

The big difference between you and them, Jasper, is that you can love. Demons, purebred Demons, cannot love. They know not what affection is. They only know pain, suffering, anguish, and hatred. They are truly evil. You aren't. You're caring, considerate, kind, warm," I say, snuggling further back into him, and most importantly, mine."

He chuckles softly and brushes his lips against my temple. "Yours," he whispers into my ear. I smile, content to simply be in the arms of my mate, and continue to read.

I continue to read, that is, until someone knocks on the door. Who is that someone? It is no other than Edward. _Gods he is bad at timing things._ I groan. "What?" I yell, not bothering to move off of Jasper.

I hear the door open and close. Edward stalks into the living room. "Apollo wanted me to get y'all for lunch," he explains. He raises an eyebrow at our position. "You decided to spend your time chilling?"

I nod, not looking up from my book. "What else are we suppose to do? I'll take Jasper around the island tomorrow, when we're suffering from a lack of sleep."

Edward snorts. "You're a bright one, aren't you?"

I throw a sweet smile in his direction. "I'll make sure to wake you up too."

He shakes his head, instantly backing down. "No, I'm good. Thanks anyway. I just don't understand why you're going to both take a tour exhausted."

"We won't be exhausted. Everyone feels better after coffee in the morning. We'll be fine. If we need anything, I know where you live. And if you value your life, you'll remember that."

Edward nods. "Yes, I know that very well. You choose to keep reminding me."

Jasper laughs. "Alright Darlin', come on. Apollo won't like it if we're late for lunch."

I snort. "The only one on this side of the family who is punctual is Edward, Cowboy. Apollo only cares that we show up." Nonetheless, I mark my book and place it down on the Mahogany coffee table in the center of the room on a sleek rug. Jasper stands up and offers me a hand. I gladly take it and haul myself off of the couch, keeping his hand in mine as I follow Edward out the door.

The walk to Apollo's personal quarters is not a long one. His housing is the grandest on the island. The outside is very similar to my cottage. Instead of Roses growling along the edges, there are beautiful Iris and tropical flowers. Edward knocks on the door, and I'm surprised at who answers.

"Candice?" I ask.

She looks at me and smiles. "Kristin! It's so great to see you again!"

I nod, walking forward to give her a short hug. "It's great to see you too. What are you going here?"

She shrugs and leads up inside. We follow her down many hallways covered with tapestries and other odd things. "Dad said it was your birthday and asked if I wanted to join in the celebrations. I said, 'Sure, why not?'"

I say nothing as we enter Apollo's private dining room. The table in here is much smaller than the one in the grand dining room. The table is made of Oak as well as the chairs. There are plates, cups, and utensils made out of glass.

Apollo, who was sitting at the head of the table, rises when we enter. "Ah, Candice, you found them."

The red head nods at her father, her short hair bouncing. It appears that she put blonde highlight in it but kept it straight. That's good. She's not diverting form her original looks too much. I notice the thick black eyeliner is the same, as well as the wardrobe of dark color and lots of black. She's dressed in black cargo shorts, black Vans, and a deep purple shirt. "Edward managed to keep them from getting distracted," she states, throwing a wink at her brother.

Edward simply rolls his eyes and sits down on the left side of his father. "Kristin was reading, and Jasper was just watching her. It was kind of creepy."

I roll my eyes. "Oh, grow up Eddie," a clearly masculine voice chimes in. "You'd think by now, with your own girlfriend, you would grow up."

"Thanks, Ivan, for telling me hello. I really appreciate it dude."

He looks up at me with deep amber eyes. There's a twinkle in them that I recognize, and I'm instantly regretting my words. "Oh, Sweet Pea, you know I can't forget you!" he exclaims in a horrible country accent. I flinch as he rises from the seat on the right of his father and comes toward me.

I duck behind Jasper. "No, I am not falling for it again. Sit your butt back into that chair, mister."

The room's occupant's laugh, everyone except Jasper who is, poor baby, confused. Apollo chuckles and reclaims his seat. "Jasper, these are my children. Candice is the one who lead you three in. You already know Edward. The eldest in this room is Ivan." Ivan bows dramatically, his black hair falling in his eyes and touching the tip of his nose, hiding all of his piercings. "The two at the other end are some of my youngest, Michelle and Logan."

I peek out from behind Jasper at the mention of the last two. I have never seen them before nor heard of them. Michelle is a striking platinum blonde, much like Apollo, and has hazel eyes framed by thick lashes. She almost looks angelic and will no doubt be quite the catch when she is older. Logan, on the other hand, looks a lot like Ivan. He has black hair that is styled much like Edward's. His eyes are just like Apollo's, and they have the same mischievous gleam as Ivan. Oh great.

"It's nice to meet you," Jasper says to Apollo's children.

"I second that sentence to everyone but Ivan," I state childishly.

Ivan simply blows me a kiss and sits back down. I grab Jasper's hand and drag him to sit at the end opposite of Apollo. I take my seat beside Candice. She looks at me with an amused look. "You didn't introduce us to your hunk, Kristin. How did you get such a fine slice of man meat?"

I groan and bang my head on the table, much to her and Ivan's amusement. "He's my mate," I say quietly, taking a sip of the water already in the glass. I look at the food placed on the table after noticing Logan digging into a chicken leg. I grab the bowl of pasta and place a good helping on my plate followed by pieces of fruit.

"Ooh, since when did you have a mate? Fill me in on everything!" she gushes, instantly interested in how I met Jasper.

Over the course of the meal, I fill her in on the details, Edward adding things in here and there. Apollo sits quietly, already knowing most of the story. Michelle listens and looks just as amazed as Candice, while Ivan is suddenly interested in having a glaring contest with Jasper. _Seriously, what is that about?_ Logan is listening but seems to be more concerned with the food in front of him. Maybe he's not like Ivan. Maybe he's more like Emmett. _Or maybe, just maybe, the Fates decided to be bitches and combine the two. Oh gods, that would be amusing and terrifying._

When the tale is finished, Jasper asks a question about earlier. "I don't mean to be nosy, but why did Kristin run away from Ivan when he was trying to hug her?"

Ivan, Candice, and Edward burst out laughing; I send glares at them. _If only I had lasers for eyes, then they would all be toast right now. Wait. Hold on. In order for them to be toast, they'd have to be bread first. Hmm, maybe they can be ashes instead? Yeah, they would be ashes if my laser-eyes burned them. Man, I really need to stop letting Emmett drag me to superhero films._

"That's quite a story," Apollo says, chuckling to himself. _Oh please, please no. Don't tell him. He doesn't need to know. No one needs to know._

"I'll be more than happy to tell it to you," Ivan states, grinning evilly at me. I moan and place my head on the table. _I'm done for. Even if Jasper says he doesn't want to hear it now, Ivan will still tell it._

"Tell us!" Logan exclaims, speaking for the first time. I sigh and prepare for the onslaught of humiliation.

Ivan laughs. "Alright, I will." He clears his throat before speaking. "One time, I decided to visit Dad before I went off to Earth for some vacation time. I have a job working with Demeter, helping her bring in the harvest and everything. Anyway, when I arrived home, I walked into this very dining room to find Kristin and Dad talking. She was about 15 then and wasn't nearly as filled out as she is now." I shake my head. He simply waves it off. "I instantly wanted to know who she was and what she was doing her. Well, when Dad tried to explain, she got right up in my face and told me off. She said it wasn't any of my business why she was there, and it was a free country. If she wanted to visit her uncle then she could, and there was nothing I could do about it. By then, of course, I have figured out that she was Artemis' only child, the legendary trainee of all of the gods of creation. When Apollo managed to calm her down, we explained to her who I was. I apologized for being wary of her, but Kristin understood. She said she would have been on edge, too, if someone unusual was in her home.

I stayed at home for about a week. During that time, we talked a lot and just got to know each other. We instantly became friends and started pulling pranks on the staff members here as well as the many Nymphs. We'd go swimming really late and then skip breakfast in the morning just to sneak in as soon as Dad was gone to steal all of the sweets." Laughs erupted at this point in the story. Apollo shakes his head, admonishing us in his own way. _Hey, we were kids then. Sweets were what made the world rotate on its axis._ "All together, we really connected. But at the end of the week, I had to leave. Demeter needed me back to help tend to the crops. So before I left, I offered Kristin a hug. She took it, but she got something she didn't suspect." He pauses dramatically, leaving everyone hanging on an invisible edge.

"Well?" Michelle breaks in. "What happens next?"

"Would you like to tell it, Sweet Pea?" Ivan asks me.

I roll my eyes, seeing if I didn't, he was going to let everyone stay on the edge. "I got a Green Pea smoothie poured down my back. Not only was it disgusting, it was so cold I was surprised it wasn't frozen."

Everyone starts hysterically laughing. Logan falls out of his chair, and Candice is leaning over, gripping her sides. Ivan looks smug, and I huff in annoyance. Even Jasper is laughing. _Should I be offended that he's laughing? He's my mate. He shouldn't enjoy my pain. But then again, if the same thing were to have happened to him, I would probably be laughing too._

After the laughter dies down, the mood turns rather somber. Edward clears his throat and speaks up. "Dad, can I talk to you in a moment, privately?"

I'm instantly curious. Apollo nods and dismisses everyone. "I expect to see each and every one of you at the bonfire tonight. Candice, bring the guitars." Candice nods, and we all head out in different directions. I linger a bit, wanting to know what Edward needed to talk to Apollo about. _He sounded rather serious and nervous. Is something wrong with him? Is something wrong with Bella?_

Jasper, sensing my distress, intertwines his fingers with mine and gently pulls me outside. "How about you show me around this island paradise?" he asks.

I eagerly start to show him around Apollo's domain, pointing out little oddities along the way and telling stories about particular places. It is a very enjoyable tour. Jasper is interested in everything and listens diligently to my stories. I still think about Edward, however. Something is up, and I want to know what.

**Author's Corner**

**Yes, I know that there wasn't any karaoke in this chapter. I don't apologize, though, because you get Michelle, Candice, Ivan, and Logan instead. If you have a character you would like to be involved in this story, you can PM me, and I'll see what I can do. I can't promise anything, but I'll try. I hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review.**

**Just to clear things up, I imagine Apollo's kingdom to be an island paradise sort of. It is surrounded by water, but there is only one beach. That beach, though, is huge and spans many miles. The next level in is maritime (once again, spelling?) forest then a tropical rain forest as the center of the island. Kristin only showed Jasper around the edges of each level. She didn't give him a whole tour of the island because that would take forever. She just showed him the main spots she hung out at and explored when she was younger.**

**Oh, Protecting You –The Story- will be updated either tomorrow or Monday. So look for it then!**

**-Fire**


	37. Chapter 36

**Me: *sings* Why do good girls like bad guys? **

**Edward: *groans* Who let her listen to Falling in Reverse again?**

**Me: *sings* I'm not a vampire, but I feel like one. Sometimes I sleep all day because I hate the sunlight.**

**Bella: It wasn't me.**

**Rosalie: I've never heard of Falling in Reverse.**

**Me: *sings* I heard a knock upon my door the other day! I opened it to find Death staring in my face. The fear of mortal stalking still reverberates. Everywhere I go I drag this coffin just in case.**

**Alice: *flinches* It was Emmett.**

**Rosalie: Emmett?**

**Me: *sings* You better be alone! No I'm not obsessed! But if I catch you with somebody else you know that Ima really be upset.**

**Edward: Emmett!**

***Emmett appears***

**Emmett: Yes?**

**Bella: Why did you let Fire listen to Falling in Reverse?**

**Emmett: Because she threatened to put pink hair dye in my shampoo again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_** or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. Mrs. Meyer owns **_**Twilight**_**. The songs go to their respective writers, singers, record companies, etc.**

Time flies when you're having fun, and sure enough, time sneeks up on me. Jasper and I manage to just finish our tour before Michelle finds us.

"Hey you two, Dad sent me to lead y'all to the bonfire. He said that you know where it's at, Kristin, but for me to tag along so you don't get distracted, whatever that means."

Jasper and I laugh together, and Michelle smiles brilliantly. "Lead the way then, Miss," Jasper says, laying on the accent. I nudge him in the side lightly. He raises an eyebrow at me, but I simply roll my eyes and smile back sweetly.

"Okay!" Michelle chirps happily. She starts walking, and we follow. On the way, I try to find out more about the youngest female child of Apollo, at least the youngest one I'm aware of.

"So, Michelle, you are how old?"

She turns around and smiles thankfully at me. Hmm, I suppose she didn't like the silence anymore than I did. "I'll turn 14 in November."

I nod my head. "How long are you staying here with Apollo?"

She shrugs her slender shoulders. "I guess for however long I want. My mom works all the time, so she's not going to miss me much. I was homeschooled before, and Dad says I can continue with that if I want. I was actually thinking about going to a boarding school for a year after my stay here, just to see how it is."

"What grade are you in?" Jasper asks.

"I sped right through my lessons, so while I should be in the 9th grade, I'm actually classified as a junior."

Wow. She is really smart to be two years ahead of where others her age are. "That's wonderful, Michelle."

She shrugs once again. "I like to learn. Reading is my favorite pastime other than swimming. Since I was homeschooled, I was left with a lot of free time, so I spent it studying and quickly passed by the lessons."

Jasper seems impressed, if the look in his eyes is anything to go by. "What's your favorite subject?"

"I absolutely adore science and history. I love to know the different types of flowers and plants on the island, and I also enjoy learning about the wars in the past and what caused them. So many people just know the name and who fought but not what they fought for."

Oh gods, she is going to regret ever saying that. Jasper's face lights up like a kid at Christmas. I swear, I have never seen him with this expression before, and it kind of scares me. He looks over at me and winks, letting me know that he's not going to do anything outrageous. Yet.

We reach Sunset Beach in a little less than 15 minutes. Yes, Sunset Beach isn't a very original name, but Apollo claims the best sunsets can be viewed on the beach. I remember trying to get him to change the name when I was younger, but he isn't budging any time soon.

"How are you getting along with Ivan, Edward, Candice, and Logan?" I ask before we separate.

She smiles. "They're pretty great. I was an only child back home in Illinois, and I've always wanted siblings. They're so welcoming and understanding."

Apollo spots us and motions for us to sit around the fire he has going. The sun is not yet touching the horizon, but it will not be long now. Candice, Ivan, Edward, and Logan are already sitting in the circle. I pull Jasper with me as I sit beside Ivan. Michelle takes the empty place on the other side of Jasper and beside Candice. Ivan wraps an arm around my shoulders, and I roll my eyes as he pulls me into his side.

"Happy birthday, Sweet Pea," he whispers in my ear.

I smile sweetly then proceed to elbow him in the groin. He doubles over, moaning, and the others laugh. "Thanks Ivan!" I exclaim happily. "I'm glad you remembered!"

Apollo is the first one to recover from his laughter. "Alright, Kristin, I think it's time we start. Would you do the honors?"

I nod my head and start to reach out toward the fire. Jasper instantly grabs my arm, stopping me from touching the flame. "What do you think you're doing?"

I roll my eyes, but inside, I'm pleased that he stopped me from touching the fire. It shows just how much he cares about me. Not that I would purposefully try to hurt myself anyway. "The fire is enchanted, babe. Apollo's scared of fire, so he creates his by magic. They're not real flames, but they give off heat. See, the wood isn't even remotely charred."

Jasper looks, and he sees that my words are correct. His brows furrow together, and the expression is so cute. "How did you create this, Apollo?"

I gently extract my hand from Jasper's tight grip as Uncle explains. "Hecate gave me a stock of special matches that create the flame. It's meant not to harm anybody specifically because of the amount of children I have that make their home here. I didn't want any of them getting harmed, and Hecate agreed with me. When we have get-togethers like this, one of the kids always starts the festivities by putting their hand in the flame. It turns a different color to each person depending on their magical signature."

"'Magical signature'?" Jasper asks, looking even more confused.

I kiss his cheek. "Every being other than humans have a magical signature. Some are stronger than others. Most of us here other than Apollo only have a small signature. Apollo has a larger one because he is a god, an original mythical and magical being."

Jasper nods, now understanding. I proceed to touch the flam with my hand. I feel it licking at my palm, but it is a tickle and nothing more. No pain comes from the action. Instantly, the flames encompass my hand and turn a dark green color. I smile, and then take my hand away. I turn to look at Apollo, waiting for him to speak.

He clears his throat and nods. "Now, since this is Kristin's 18th birthday celebration, we'll let her start the songs. Would you, dear?"

I nod. Candice brings out her guitar and strums a chord. "Will you be able to join in with me once you recognize the song?" I ask.

She nods. "If I know the song, I will. If not, I'll improvise."

I clear my throat and stare into the flames to try and calm my nerves. Jasper rests a hand on my thigh, pushing calm into me through his gift. I send him my thankfulness through our bond and start to sing.

(Lyrics to "Tears of an Angel" by Ryan Dan)

Cover my eyes.  
Cover my ears.  
Tell me these words are a lie.  
It can't be true  
That I'm losing you.  
The sun cannot fall from the sky.

Can you hear heaven cry tears of an angel?  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel

Stop every clock.  
Stars are in shock.  
The river won't run to the sea.  
I won't let you fly  
I won't say goodbye.  
I won't let you slip away from me.

Can you hear heaven cry tears of an angel?  
Tears of an angel.  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel.

So hold on.  
Be strong.  
Everyday hope will grow.  
I'm here, don't you fear.

Little one, don't let go (Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)!  
Don't let go (Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)!  
Don't let go (Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)!

Cover my eyes.  
Cover my ears.  
Tell me these words are a lie.

When I finish, the circle surrounding the fire is very silent. The song I chose is meant to express my decision that Jasper will forever be in my life. No matter what happens to either of us, he is always the most important person in my life. 'I won't let you fly; I won't say goodbye; I won't let you slip away from me.' The lyrics say it all.

I feel a hand gently prying my chin up. I'm met with deep blue eyes. The deep blue eyes of the man I love. He says nothing but leans forward. His lips capture my own in a searing kiss that I can feel down to my soul. The Fates bind us together, but we follow willing. There is nothing that I would change about my life at this moment.

"I love you," he whispers when he pulls away.

I smile as I see that love shining in his eyes. "I love you too," I reply earnestly.

Ivan coughs, and the moment is broken. I am not mad at him, though, for Jasper stops me before I can be. He pulls me up and over to sit in his lap. His strong arms wrap around my waist, and I lean back into his chest. "So, who wants to go next?" I ask the group.

Michelle raises her hand and starts bouncing in her seat. "I want to!"

Apollo and Ivan laugh. "Alright, Michelle, you can go. Which song would you like to sing?"

"I'm going to sing "Halo" by Beyonce," she says. We nod, and Candace starts the music.

(Lyrics to "Halo" by Beyonce)

Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down,  
And they didn't even put up a fight.  
They didn't even make up a sound.

I found a way to let you in,  
But I never really had a doubt.  
Standing in the light of your halo,  
I got my angel now.

It's like I've been awakened.  
Every rule I had you breakin'.  
It's the risk that I'm takin'.  
I ain't never gonna shut you out.

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace.  
Baby I can see your halo.  
You know you're my saving grace.

You're everything I need and more.  
It's written all over your face.  
Baby I can feel your halo.  
Pray it won't fade away.

I can feel your halo, halo, halo.  
I can see your halo, halo, halo.  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo.  
I can see your halo, halo, halo.

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night.  
You're the only one that I want.  
Think I'm addicted to your light.

I swore I'd never fall again,  
But this don't even feel like falling.  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again.

Feels like I've been awakened.  
Every rule I had you breakin'.  
The risk that I'm takin'.  
I'm never gonna shut you out.

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace.  
Baby I can see your halo.  
You know you're my saving grace.

You're everything I need and more.  
It's written all over your face.  
Baby I can feel your halo.  
Pray it won't fade away.

I can feel your halo, halo, halo.  
I can see your halo, halo, halo.  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo.  
I can see your halo, halo, halo.

I can feel your halo, halo, halo.  
I can see your halo, halo, halo.  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo.  
I can see your halo, halo, halo.  
Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace.  
Baby I can see your halo.  
You know you're my saving grace.

You're everything I need and more.  
It's written all over your face.  
Baby I can feel your halo.  
Pray it won't fade away.

I can feel your halo, halo, halo.  
I can see your halo, halo, halo.  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo.  
I can see your halo, halo, halo.

I can feel your halo, halo, halo.  
I can see your halo, halo, halo.  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo.  
I can see your halo, halo, halo.

We clap at the end. Personally, I'm astounded by how good Michelle can sing. Who knew such a little person could have such a big voice?

Next up was Candice, since the tradition is that the girls always sing first. She glances up from the acoustic guitar at Ivan. "You interested in doing a duet?"

He shrugs. "As long as it doesn't take my song, I'm game. What do you have in mind?"

"Are Rascal Flatts and Justin Bieber okay with you?"

He shrugs. "I'm not too fond of it, but it's an alright song."

She nods and starts to play as well as sing.

(Lyrics to "That Should Be Me" by Justin Bieber featuring Rascal Flatts)

Candice:  
Everybody's laughing in my mind.  
Rumors spreadin' 'bout this other guy.  
Do you do what you did when you did with me?  
Does he love you the way I can?  
Did you forget all the plans that you made with me?  
Cause baby I didn't.

Both:  
That should be me holding your hand.  
That should be me making you laugh.  
That should be me this is so sad.  
That should be me that should be me.  
That should be me feeling your kiss.  
That should be me buying you gifts.  
This is so wrong.  
I can't go on  
'Til you believe that  
That should be me.  
That should be me.

Ivan:  
You said you needed a little time for my mistakes.  
It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced.  
Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies?  
What you doin' to me?  
You're taking him where we used to go.  
Now if you're tryin' to break my heart,  
It's working cause you know that…

Both:  
That should be me holding your hand.  
That should be me making you laugh.  
That should be me this is so sad.  
That should be me that should be me.  
That should be me feeling your kiss.  
That should be me buying you gifts.  
This is so wrong.  
I can't go on  
'Till you believe  
That should be me.

(Bridge)  
I need to know should I fight for love  
Or disarm.  
It's getting harder to shield.  
It's breaking my heart.

Oh, oh!  
That should be me holding your hand.  
That should be me making you laugh.  
That should be me this is so sad.  
That should be me that should be me.  
That should be me feeling your kiss.  
That should be me buying you gifts.  
This is so wrong.  
I can't go on  
'Till you believe  
That that should be me (holding your hand).  
That should be me (the one making you laugh) (oh baby oh).  
That should be me.  
That should be me (buying you flowers).  
That should be me (talking for hours oh).  
That should be me; that should be me; that should be me.  
Never should've let you go; I never should've let you go.  
That should be me; I never should've let you go.  
That should be me.

Candice and Ivan harmonize well. Their voices are complete opposites: Candice a soprano and Ivan a baritone. However, that particular song manages to capture the both in perfect harmony.

Ivan grins mischievously. "I think it's my turn now," he states.

I roll my eyes. "Go ahead and get it over with," I tell him, knowing he was going to do some provocative song. He always did.

He winks at me. "I think you'll like this one. I know it's a favorite of yours."

(Lyrics to "Thnks fr th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy)

I'm gonna make it bend and break (it sent you to me without wait).  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show.  
(Let the good times roll) 2x

And I want these words to make things right,  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life.  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys.

One night and one more time!  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great.  
"He tastes like you, only sweeter!"  
One night, yeah, and one more time!  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories.  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter!"  
Oh 5x

Been looking forward to the future,  
But my eyesight is going bad  
In this crystal ball.  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past).  
One night stand (one night stand, oh).

One night and one more time!  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great.  
"He tastes like you only sweeter!"  
One night, yeah, and one more time!  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories.  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter!"  
Oh 5x

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers!  
In hotel rooms, collecting page-six lovers.  
Get me out of my mind.  
And get you out of those clothes!  
I'm a liner away  
From getting you into the mood.  
Whoa!

One night and one more time!  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great.  
"He tastes like you but sweeter!"  
One night, yeah, and one more time!  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories.  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter!"

One night and one more time (one more night, one more time).  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great.  
"He tastes like you but sweeter!"  
One night, yeah, and one more time (one more night, one more time).  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories (for the memories).  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter!"

Michelle and Logan are rolling around on the sand in their laughter. Candice is leaning over her guitar, clutching her stomach. I groan and lay my head on Jasper's chest. He places his chin on my forehead, and I feel the laughter rumbling in his chest though it doesn't pass his lips. Apollo is smiling widely but not laughing. Hmm, it seems Apollo and my mate are the only ones with some sense around here. I guess that should have been obvious.

"Okay, that's enough laughing at my expense." I glare at Ivan. "I do like that song, but do you really think it was the right time to sing it?"

He shrugs. "What do you mean, cousin? I thought it was a perfect song to sing. You're thinking far too much. Loosen up a bit, will you?"

I sigh and nod my head. "Edward, you go next."

(Lyrics to "Lego House" by Ed Sheeran)

I'm gonna pick up the pieces  
And build a Lego house.  
If things go wrong, we can knock it down.

My three words have two meanings.  
There's one thing on my mind.  
It's all for you.

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm.  
If you're broken, I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on.

I'm out of touch; I'm out of love.  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down.  
And of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now.

I'm out of sight; I'm out of mind.  
I'll do it all for you in time.  
And of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now…now…

I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
And color you in.  
If things go right, we can frame it and put you on a wall.

And it's so hard to say it, but I've been here before.  
And I'll surrender up my heart  
And swap it for yours.

I'm out of touch; I'm out of love.  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down.  
And of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now.

I'm out of sight; I'm out of mind.  
I'll do it all for you in time.  
And of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now.

Don't hold me down.  
I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take.

And if it's dark in a cold December, I've got you to keep me warm.  
And if you're broke, I'll mend you and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on.

I'm out of sight; I'm out of mind.  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down.  
And of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now.

I'm out of touch; I'm out of love.  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down.  
And of all these things I've done, I will I love you better now.

"That's a beautiful song, but what made you sing it?" Candice asks her older brother.

Edward rubs the back of his neck, something he does when he's nervous. I try to catch his eye, but he looks at the ground. Apollo places a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Go ahead, son. You might as well tell them."

Edward nods and takes a deep breath. "I'm going to ask Bella to marry me."

The silence that follows is astonishing. Did no one have anything to say about that, or were we just all in complete shock? Jasper is the first one to speak. "Congratulations then, man. I know she'll say yes. You two have a connection that I would have never believed possible if I didn't have the same one myself."

A smile plays on my lips at Jasper's implied connection with me, but I quickly banish the thought. "What made you decide to do this?" My question comes out as a whisper. It seems as if I can't gather the necessary strength to speak any louder.

Jasper kisses my forehead. "Baby, please calm down your emotions. You're going to give me a headache."

I close my eyes and try to sort my emotions out. Hurt, happiness, sorrow, guilt, and excitement are my emotions at this point. I realize I'm feeling guilty because I'm hurt, so I get rid of those two emotions. There is no reason to be hurt by what Edward has decided to do. Then, as I think about it, I realize I am hurt at the chance of losing Edward. The sorrow accompanies that chance as well. Edward is the closest I have to a brother. He was there for me after I lost my friendship with Dustin. He's been there for me when I was having a hard time with training and my mother wouldn't comfort me. He's basically my rock through everything, and I am his. I comforted him when his biological mother passed away. I comforted him when he realized that he could read minds. Apollo, bless his heart, did not know how to deal with having a son like Edward when they first met. Therefore, Edward turned to me. We have been together through thick and thin. Now, he is moving on with his life and leaving me behind.

I shake my head and dispel those feelings. However, the sorrow did not go away as easily as the hurt and guilt did. Opening my eyes, I attempt to focus on the happiness and elation. I want them to shine through my eyes and mask the sorrow so Edward will not see it.

"I've been thinking about it for a while, and we've talked about it. Before I left her with Demeter, I asked her mother for permission. She consented, and I came here with Kristin and Jasper to tell Dad my intentions."

Candice squeals and hugs Edward. "I'm so happy for you!" she exclaims.

I focus on the way her deep auburn hair is darker but not dissimilar from Edward's copper hair. I feel lips on my own and return Jasper's kiss with passion. I need for him to take my mind off of things. My emotions are so strong that they take up the forefront of my mind. If I don't get them under control, I'll Shift and go on a rampage.

I back away from Jasper and take a deep breath. His scent encompasses me, and I'm calmed by it. "Are you okay?" he asks me quietly.

I shake my head no. "My emotions are conflicting. I don't know how to deal with them. I tried, and it didn't work."

He locks his gaze with mine. "Breathe with me. Listen to my heartbeat. Focus on those things, and it might help you."

I do as he says, and it is helping. I slowly get my thoughts under control. I smile at him, showing his that it has worked. "Thank you," I tell him.

He kisses my nose. "It was no problem, Darlin'."

I turn around and look at Edward to find him watching me with worry shining in his eyes. I smile, hopefully a genuine one, and express my happiness. "I couldn't see you with anyone else," I state honestly. "I wish you both all of the happiness in the world. I know she'll say yes. There's nothing to worry about there. However, how do you plan to ask her?"

A grin lights up his face, and I can see why Bella fell for him. He is handsome, sweet, kind, and understanding. He'll put Bella first before all else. That's all she's ever really wanted. "I actually don't have any idea. I was going to enlist in you and Candice's help. Michelle can assist as well."

Michelle looks delighted that her older half-brother would want to include her in something as momentous as a proposal. I shake my head. "I'm not good with romantic stuff, Edward. I'm a tomboy at heart. I only dress like a girl. Everything else, including my language, is like a boys."

Ivan heartily agrees. "There's not a romantic bone in your body, Sweet Pea."

I roll my eyes. "Let's just continue with the singing. The sun will be setting in about half an hour."

"Alright, I think Dad should be next," Logan states, speaking for the first time that night.

We all look expectantly at Apollo. He grins and runs a hand through his hair. "Okay, I hope you all know this one."


	38. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Go take a peek at the last chapter for the disclaimer. It remains the same for this chapter as well.**

**Me: Why are all these people looking at me? Will they ever see just how much you mean to me? How can I possibly speak when all they do is silence me?**

***Alice sticks her head out from around a corner.* Alice: Fire, who are you talking to?**

**Me: Oh…about that…**

**Alice: Yes?**

**Me: I wasn't talking to anyone but myself. Unless you count the air as a person, I wasn't talking to anyone.**

**Alice: *nods* Should I be worried?**

**Edward: She does it all the time. I wouldn't worry unless she starts talking about flying donkeys and rainbow-colored goats.**

**Me: Please guys, just let me be. I'll start talking to regular people later. Right now, I need to concentrate on writing. Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy the songs! Read and review!**

(Lyrics to "Paranoid" by Black Sabbath)

Finished with my woman 'cause she couldn't help me with my mind.

People think I'm insane because I am frowning all the time.

All day long I think of things, but nothing seems to satisfy.

Think I'll lose my mind if I don't find something to pacify.

Can you help me occupy my brain?

Oh yeah!

I need someone to show me the things in life that I can't find.

I can't see the things that make true happiness; I must be blind.

Make a joke, and I will sigh, and you will laugh, and I will cry.

Happiness I cannot feel, and love to me is so unreal.

And so as you hear these words telling you now of my state.

I tell you to enjoy life; I wish I could, but it's too late.

I burst into laughter as soon as Apollo is done. I simply am not able to stop myself. The song describes Apollo's wilder side perfectly. The gods are not allowed to love humans, so they feel nothing other than lust for mortals. The only people that the gods and goddesses are truly allowed to love are their children. And even then, it's to a certain extent. Zeus is a selfish man, and therefore, he has made sure that if something were to happen, the gods and goddess would side with him over any other. In my opinion, it's wrong. Once you consider how much some of the children of the gods and goddess care about their parent, however, you can see why Zeus put this rule into being. I understand why he made this rule, but I do not agree with it.

Edward shakes his head at his father. "Don't you think you're a little old to sing that, Dad?"

Apollo looks miffed, but humor shines in his eyes. "Are you calling me old, Edward?"

Edward rolls his eyes. "Yes, Dad, you are old. You're like over 10,000 years old. You're almost as old as Earth!"

"He doesn't look that old though," Michelle points out.

"Yeah," Logan agrees, "Dad doesn't look like he's over 25."

"That's the whole point," I explain to them. "The gods and goddess are almost as old as the earth herself. However, their physical appearance is young so they can be attractive to the mortals."

"Oh," Michelle and Logan say together.

Candice smiles at them sweetly. I know that it's at their innocence, and I agree with her that it is sweet. _It isn't going to last long, though. Not in this world. Innocence is stolen at a very young age now. There is too much evil for it to not be so._ "It's your turn, Logan," she says to him.

Logan thinks for a minute before deciding on a song.

(Lyrics to "Dirty Diana" by Michael Jackson)

Oh no (3x)

You'll never make me stay so take your weight off of me.

I know your every move so won't you just let me be?

I've been here times before, but I was too blind to see that you seduce every man.

This time you won't seduce me.

She's saying that's okay, hey baby do what you please.

I have the stuff that you want; I am the thing that you need.

She looked me deep in the eyes; she's touching me so to start.

She says there's no turnin' back; she trapped me in her heart!

Dirty Diana, nah (2x)

Dirty Diana, no

Dirty Diana, let me be!

Oh no (3x)

She likes the boys in the band; she knows when they come to town.

Every musician's fan after the curtain comes down.

She waits at backstage doors for those who have prestige,

Who promise fortune and fame, a life that's so carefree.

She's saying that's okay, hey baby do what you want.

I'll be your night lovin' thing; I'll be the freak you can taunt.

I don't care what you say; I want to go too far.

I'll be your everything, and you'll make me a star!

Dirty Diana, nah (2x)

Dirty Diana, no

Dirty Diana . . .

Dirty Diana, nah (2x)

Dirty Diana, no

Dirty Diana . . .

Diana! (2x)

Dirty Diana!

It's Dia . . .aa . . .aa . . .

Come on!

She said I have to go home 'cause I'm retired you see,

But I hate sleeping alone; why don't you come with me?

I said my baby's at home; she's probably worried tonight.

I didn't call on the phone to say that I'm alright.

Diana walked up to me; she said I'm all yours tonight.

At that I ran to the phone, saying baby I'm alright.

I said but unlock the door because I forgot the key.

She said he's not coming back because he's sleeping with me!

Dirty Diana, nah (3x)

Dirty Diana, no

Dirty Diana, nah (3x)

Dirty Diana . . .

Come on! (4x)

"And you think my song was strange," Ivan comments.

I stick my tongue out at him. "Logan's song is a classic. Yours, however, is a teenage anthem."

Ivan looks at me like I'm dumb. "That's the whole point, Sweet Pea. We're all teenagers here. Well, except for Dad, but he's got us to keep him straight."

Jasper chuckles underneath me. "Darlin', do you really expect a bunch like us not to sing songs about sex and the like?"

"I had hoped, yes," I admit. "However, like Ivan pointed out, I do like those songs. I'll let them slip by. From now on though, please sing something inspiring."

"Those songs do inspire people, Kristin," Candice says.

"Yes," I retort back, "they inspire them to have sex."

She winks at me. "You're silently enjoying it."

I blush, and I really didn't know why. _These songs don't apply to me…My mind is not in the gutter. No, I'm not going in the gutter! Gosh, this is harder than I thought. Anyway, we should move on now. _"Jasper, you're the last one."

He gazes at me. I'm instantly lost in his eyes. "This is for you," he whispers to me.

(Lyrics to "Honey Bee" by Blake Shelton)

Girl, I been thinkin' 'bout us, and you know I ain't good at this stuff.

These feelings pilin' up won't give me no rest.

This might come out a little crazy, a little sideways, yeah maybe.

I don't know how long it'll take me, but I'll do my best.

You'll be my soft and sweet; I'll be your strong and steady.

You'll be my glass of wine; I'll be your shot of whiskey.

You'll be my sunny day; I'll be your shade tree.

You'll be my honeysuckle; I'll be your honey bee.

Yeah, that came out a little country, but every word was right on the money.

And I got you smilin', honey, right back at me.

Now hold on 'cause I ain't done; there's more where that came from.

Well you know I'm just havin' fun, but seriously,

If you'll be my Louisiana, I'll be your Mississippi.

You'll be my Little Loretta; I'll be your Conway Twitty.

You'll be my sugar, baby; I'll be your sweet iced tea.

You'll be my honeysuckle; I'll be your honey bee.

Your kiss just said it all; I'm glad we had this talk.

Nothing left to do but fall in each others' arms.

I coulda said, "I love you", coulda wrote you a line or two.

Baby, all I know to do is speak right from the heart.

If you'll be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady.

You'll be my glass of wine; I'll be your shot of whiskey.

You'll be my sunny day; I'll be your shade tree.

You'll be my honeysuckle; I'll be your honey bee.

You'll be my Louisiana; I'll be your Mississippi.

You'll be my Little Loretta; I'll be your Conway Twitty.

You'll be my sugar, baby; I'll be your sweet iced tea.

You'll be my honeysuckle, and I'll be your honey bee.

I'll be your honey bee.

"Oh God, that is so sweet!" Candice says in a high-pitched voice.

I ignore her. My focus is solely on Jasper. _How can he be such a great person? How did I get lucky enough to have this great man as my mate? I'm never letting him go. He's going to be mine forever. I'll always love him. _I decide to let him know where my thoughts are heading. "I love you," I whisper to him. "I'll love you forever if you let me."

He smiles and kisses me. It's slow and passionate. It's almost as if he's pouring all of the love he can into it, and our bond thrives under the potent emotions. "I love you too, Darlin'. I always will."

I hear a cough and look up to see Apollo. Happiness is shining in his eyes, for Jasper and me I assume. "I believe we have approximately an hour before the sun sets completely." I glance up to see the sun almost touching the horizon. _Wow! That much time has passed already?_ "Would you like to start doing duets and such now, Kristin?"

I nod. "I've got a song I want to do with the girls." I look at Candice. She nods in agreement. Michelle seems a little hesitant but nods as well. "Great! You both should know this. It's a great song."

(Lyrics to "Hush Hush" by the Pistol Annies)

Kristin:

My brother got out of rehab right around Christmas time.

Mama made a turkey; Daddy was worried he was gonna have to break up a fight.

Everybody was walking on eggshells, drinking eggnog instead of beer.

We were holdin' our tongues, scratchin' our heads, wonderin' how the hell we got here.

Kristin, Candice, and Michelle:

Hush, hush, don't you dare say a word.

Hush, hush, don't you know the truth hurts?

Hush, hush, when push comes to shove, it's best to keep it hush, hush.

Michelle:

We were sitting around the dinner table, and we were eating our pumpkin pie

While the sugar-coated, dirty little secret was eating everybody alive.

Well, Daddy's reading propaganda, and he's talking 'bout the end of days.

Well, cheers to vodka Mama's been sneakin'; let's all gather 'round and pray.

Kristin, Candice, and Michelle:

Hush, hush, don't you dare say a word.

Hush, hush, don't you know the truth hurts?

Hush, hush, when push comes to shove, it's best to keep it hush, hush.

Candice:

So I snuck out behind the red barn, and I took myself a toke.

Since everybody here hates everybody here, hell I might as well be the joke.

I'm gonna dance up on the table, singing "This Little Light of Mine".

God gave it to me; what good's it gonna do me if I don't, by God, let is shine?

Kristin, Candice, and Michelle:

Hush, hush, don't you dare say a word.

Hush, hush, don't you know the truth hurts?

Hush, hush, when push comes to shove, it's best to keep it hush, hush.

Hide your tattoo; put on your Sunday best; pretend you're not a mess; be the happy family in the front pew.

Kristin:

Hush, hush, don't you dare say a word!

Michelle:

Hush, hush, oh you know the truth hurts.

Candice:

Hush, hush, when push comes to shove, it's best to keep it hush, hush.

Kristin, Candice, and Michelle:

Hush, hush, don't you dare say a word.

Hush, hush, don't you know the truth hurts?

Hush, hush, when push comes to shove, it's best to keep it hush, hush.

Best to keep it hush, hush

The three of us end up laughing before we get to the end. I especially enjoy the look on Apollo's face. "Is there something we should know about?" he asks us three.

We glance at each other. "Not that I know of, why?" Candice supplies for us.

"That song makes me think that one of you three, or all of you, have done something bad."

"They're always doing something bad, Dad," Edward tells Apollo. "Emmett has a hard time keeping up with her record. I think Rosalie can't decide who's worse."

I look at Jasper. "I haven't done anything bad lately. At least, I don't think so. If I have, it's been without my knowledge that it was considered 'bad'."

He shrugs. "I can't think of anything that you've done yet."

"The key word there, everyone, is 'yet'," Logan states confidently.

I smirk at him. "Would you like to be at the top of my prank list?"

He grins evilly. "Bring it on."

Ivan laughs at my confounded expression. "I think you've met your match."

"I know you'd get along with Dustin swimmingly," Edward tells Logan.

Logan and Michelle look confused. "Who's Dustin?" Michelle asks.

"He's a close friend of mine and fellow prankster," I respond.

They nod. "Hey, Jasper, you seem cool. Do you know anything other than country?" Logan asks.

My mate responds in the positive. "Yes, I listen to just about anything other than classical music. What do you have in mind?"

"Do you dig Green Day?"

I feel Jasper's shoulders move as he shrugs. "Yeah, they're pretty good. You interested in a duet?"

Logan nods. "I don't think we'll be able to use Candice for this one."

Candice shrugs. "I couldn't be used for Dad's either. Rock and punk songs just aren't meant to be played by an acoustic."

Both males nod. "I'll start, and you can jump in," Logan tells Jasper.

Edward groans. I send a playful glare at him. _Yeah, you may not like it, but Green Day isn't all that bad, so just deal with it, Eddie. Hey, I just realized I haven't called him Eddie lately. I should change that._

Jasper nods, and Logan begins to sing. I instantly recognize the song because of Dustin. He's a huge Green Day fan.

(Lyrics to "Holiday" by Green Day)

Logan:

Say, hey!

Hear the sound of the falling rain,

Coming down like an Armageddon flame. (Jasper: Hey!)

The shame, the ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howling out of key

To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Jasper: Hey!)

And bleed, the company lost the war today.

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies.

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives on holiday.

Jasper:

Hear the drum pounding out of time

Another protester has crossed the line (Logan: Hey!)

To find, the money's on the other side.

Can I get another Amen? (Logan: Amen!)

There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Logan: Hey!)

A gag, a plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies.

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives on holiday.

(Logan: Hey!) (Jasper: Say, hey!)

Logan:

"The representative from California has the floor."

Sieg Heil to the president Gasman.

Both:

Bombs away is your punishment!

Jasper:

Pulverize the Eiffel towers,

Both:

Who criticize your government!

Logan:

Bang, bang goes the broken glass, and

Both:

Kill all the f*** that don't agree!

Jasper:

Trials by fire, setting fire

Both:

Is not a way that's meant for me!

Logan:

Just cause (Jasper: hey, hey, hey), just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!

Both:

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies.

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives.

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies.

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives.

This is our lives on holiday!

Ivan, Candice, and I clap once they are finished. Edward rolls his eyes, and Apollo smirks at Edward. Jasper and Logan sing brilliantly together, and I am so pleased that Jasper is getting along with my family. Michelle looks behind her at the sun, assessing where it is in the sky. When she turns around, I catch her eye and pat the space on the log beside Jasper and I. Since I am sitting in Japser's lap, the space is empty. I guess that it's probably her first time seeing a sunset from here, and I want her to be able to see it without breaking her neck. She smiles at me and gets up. After plopping down beside of me, she leans against Jasper and throws my legs over hers. I smile at her. For the first time since I've met her, I already feel like she's part of the family.

"Daddy, will you sing another song?" she asks, glancing at Apollo with puppy eyes. I cover my mouth to keep myself from snorting. Edward and Ivan, however, are not as polite.

"Of course, sweetheart," Apollo tells her. He holds out his hand to Candice, and she passes him the guitar.

(Lyrics to "The Time of My Life" by David Cook)

I've been waiting for my dreams to turn into something I could believe in,

And looking for that magic rainbow on the horizon; I couldn't see it

Until I let go, gave in to love, watched all the bitterness burn.

Now I'm coming alive, body and soul feeling; my world start to turn,

And I'll taste every moment and live it out loud.

I know this is the time; this is the time to be more than a name or a face in the crowd.

I know this is the time; this is the time of my life, the time of my life.

Holding on to things that vanished into the air, left me in pieces,

But now I'm rising from the ashes, finding my wings, and all that I needed

Was there all along within my reach, as close as the beat of my heart.

And I'll taste every moment and live it out loud; I know this is the time, this is the time to be

More than a name or a face in the crowd; I know this is the time, this is the time of my life.

The time of my life

And now I'm out on the edge of forever, ready to run, keeping my feet on the ground, arms open wide facing the sun.

And I'll taste every moment and live it out loud; I know this is the time, this is the time to be

More than a name or a face in the crowd; I know this is the time; this is the time of my life, my life.

More than a name or a face in the crowd; I know this is the time; this is the time of my life! This is the time of my life!

The time of my life, the time of my life!

A peace settles on us all. I realize, for the first time in months, that I feel…okay. Here, surrounded by family and my mate, I feel whole. Complete. The feelings is new but welcomed.

Jasper leaves a kiss behind my ear. "I absolutely agree," he tells me.

I look up at him, smiling. I'm glad that he's feeling it too and not just from me.

I clear my throat and decide to break the moment. I'm enjoying this newly found emotion that's encompassing me, but I simply want to start another song that popped into my head rather unceremoniously, might I add.

(Lyrics to "Lump" by the Presidents of the United States of America)

Lump sat along in a boggy marsh, totally motionless except for her heart.

Mud flowed up into Lump's pajamas! She totally confused all the passing piranhas!

I pause, waiting for someone to pick up. Candice looks at me like I've lost my mind. Jasper and Logan are too busy trying to stop themselves from laughing. Edward sticks his tongue out at me as my eyes pass him, and Michelle looks confused. Apollo simply rolls his eyes. That only leaves one person left. I look over at Ivan with a hopeful expression. I stick out my bottom lip in a pout and try to make my eyes look watery. Ivan snorts but starts to sing.

Ivan:

She's lump; she's lump; she's in my head.

She's lump; she's lump; she might be dead.

I quickly smile at him in thanks and start to sing again.

Kristin:

Lump lingered last in line for brains, and the ones she got were sort of rotten and insane.

Small things so sad that birds could land

Is Lump fast asleep or rockin' out with the band?

Both:

She's lump; she's lump; she's in my head.

She's lump; she's lump; she might be dead.

Ivan:

Lump was limp and lonely and needed a shove.

Kristin:

Lump slipped on a kiss and tumbled into love.

Ivan:

She spent her 20s between the sheets.

Kristin:

Life limped along at sub-sonic speeds.

Both:

She's lump; she's lump; she's in my head.

She's lump; she's lump; she might be dead.

Ivan:

Is this Lump outta my head?

Kristin:

I think so.

Is this Lump outta my head?

Ivan:

I think so.

Is this Lump outta my head?

Kristin:

I think so.

Both:

Is this Lump outta my head?

I squeal in delight when the song is over, and that causes another round of laughter to escape from everybody. I simply ignore it, too pleased that Ivan decided to sing with me. I remember when we first discovered the song; we would run around all the time singing it. Apollo used to become aggravated with us, and eventually he would demand that we stop. Of course, being young, we found the Apollo's agitation extremely pleasing.

"I'm glad you both remember that song so well," Apollo states calmly. Ivan and I smile.

"It's not like we could forget it," I start.

"We spent such a long time singing it-" Ivan continues.

"That there is no way we would simply-"

"Forget about the song that annoyed you-"

"So much. I mean, come on, Uncle."

"Surely, Father, you know us better than that."

Apollo shakes his head at us while the others are staring. They seem to be astounded that we can finish each other's sentences. Oh well. Edward is the one who breaks the silence.

"If we keep them together any longer, it will only get worse," he says, speaking to Candice.

She nods her head and looks at up curiously. "I propose that we separate them for the rest of Kristin's stay here."

Edward agrees. "I second that proposal. What about you, Dad?"

Apollo shakes his head. Michelle giggles at the playful banter between two of her older siblings.

"We're right here, you know," I butt in.

"We may not have the ears-"

"Of a donkey, but that doesn't-"

"Mean we are unable to-"

"Hear you just as well," I finish.

Ivan smirks at me, pride showing on his face. I lean across the fire and high five him. "Way to go, cousin," I say happily.

"Nice job, Sweet Pea," Ivan compliments back.

Jasper looks at Candice and Edward. "I'm beginning to agree with you. It's uncanny."

I look up at him and gasp. "You just used a big word!" I squeal. "I'm so proud of you."

I feel all eyes land on me. "Yep, I'd say she's just about fallen off the rocker. Maybe we should send her to Hades. Surely he has places for the insane," Candice suggests.

Jasper and Edward nod. "I could call him, if you'd like," says Edward.

I pout. The youngest two begin to laugh, and Apollo swats Edward and Candice on the back of their heads. "It's not polite to insinuate that your cousin is crazy."

"I don't think they were insinuating," Logan manages to get out.

I stand up and march to the edge of the water. I look out at the sunset, a pout remaining firmly on my lips. I still hear the others laughing behind me, but I focus on the last few rays of warmth instead. _If I had to choose somewhere else to be, I couldn't think of anywhere I'd rather be._


	39. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: It's the same as it has been for the last two chapters.**

I feel a pair of hands on my waist and a broad chest against my back. Instinctively, I lean back into my mate. "They don't mean to make you upset, you know." He whispers against my neck. "They all love you very much. I feel like I'm cocooned in a blanket of it. It's slightly overwhelming."

I sigh. "I'm not mad, nor am I upset with them. I simply…"

"You're simply what?" Jasper asks.

"I'm not use to feeling like this," I reply honestly. _I'm not used to feeling all of this love. I'm not used to feeling like I belong somewhere. Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Edward, Dustin, Bella, Candice, Ivan, they're all good friends. However, I've never once felt truly happy. I didn't allow myself to. I was taught at a young age that those who you let get close to you can be used against you. Grandfather taught me that I should be careful who I let in, who I let have a place in my heart. Due to my fears, I always keep people a certain distance from my heart. And now, with you, Jasper, you've opened me up. You may not know it, but you've made me realize that I don't have to keep my heart under lock and key. I can allow myself to love others and not be afraid that danger will come to them._

"I've never felt this way before, either," Jasper explains. "I've always been on my own. I've never had any real friends. It's always been me since I was little. I didn't have a close relationship with Dad, and I stayed with humans most of my life. I didn't get close to any of them because I was different. The Demon in me thirsted for their blood, and while I could control it, it only made me feel more isolated. I felt like a freak."

I turn in his embrace and put my hands on either side of his face. I pull him down to look at me. "You are not a freak," I say slowly, emphasizing each word.

He smiles and lays his forehead against mine. I hear him humming.

(Lyrics to "Colder Weather" by the Zac Brown Band)

Jasper:

She'd trade Colorado if he'd take her with him.

Closes the door before the winter lets the cold in,

And wonders if her love is strong enough to make him stay.

She's answered by the tail lights shining through the window pane.

Both:

He said I wanna see you again, but I'm stuck in colder weather.

Maybe tomorrow will be better; can I call you then?

She said you're a ramblin' man. You ain't ever gonna change.

You got a gypsy soul to blame, and you were born for leavin'.

Kristin:

At a truck stop diner just outside of Lincoln,

The night is black as the coffee he was drinkin'.

And in the waitress' eyes he sees the same ol' light a-shinin'.

He thinks of Colorado and the girl he left behind him.

Both:

He said I wanna see you again, but I'm stuck in colder weather.

Maybe tomorrow will be better; can I call you then?

She said you're a ramblin' man. You ain't ever gonna change.

You got a gypsy soul to blame, and you were born for leavin' (born for leavin').

Jasper:

Well, it's a winding road when you're in the lost and found.

You're a lover; I'm a runner, and we're going 'round 'n' 'round.

And I love you, but I leave you. I don't want you, but I need you.

You know it's you who calls me back here, baby.

Kristin:

Oh I wanna see you again!

Both:

But I'm stuck in colder weather. Maybe tomorrow will be better.

Can I call you then?

Jasper:

'Cause I'm a ramblin' man; I ain't ever gonna change. (Kristin: I ain't ever gonna change.)

I got a gypsy soul to blame, and I was born for leavin'. (Kristin: Born for leavin'.)

When I close my eyes I see you, no matter where I am.

I can smell your perfume through these whispering pines.

I'm with your ghost again; it's a shame about the weather.

But I know soon we'll be together, and I can't wait 'til then.

Kristin:

I can't wait 'til then.

Jasper leans down, and his lips connect with mine. I smile into the kiss. _Now this is worth every single day I've spent alone. I feel wanted. Hey, it's like that song by Hunter Hayes._

I hear a groan from somewhere behind us. "Please, for the love of Zeus, don't sing that song!"

I stand on my tiptoes and look over Jasper's shoulder. "Why? Do you not like that song, dear cousin of mine?" I ask Edward.

His palm connects with his forehead. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"She'll probably sing it now just to spite you," Ivan agrees with his younger brother.

I roll my eyes and turn back around to look out at the sun over the ocean. It's almost touching the line of the horizon. "Would you like to start the finale now, Kristin?" Apollo calls.

I turn around with Jasper at my side. We walk back to the circle and take our previous seats. "I want the finale to be something a bit more recent. I'm sure you'll recognize the tune."

Apollo passes the guitar to me, and I begin strumming the notes to the song. I am right. The boys pick up, instantly recognizing it.

(Lyrics to "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons)

Apollo: Whoa.

Ivan: Whoa.

Edward: Whoa.

Candice: I'm waking up to ash and dust.

Jasper: I wipe my brow, and I sweat my rust.

Kristin: I'm breathing in the chemicals. *intake of breath, pause, then release*

Michelle: I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus.

Ivan: This is it, the apocalypse. Whoa.

Logan: I'm waking up.

All: I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow.

Welcome to the new age, to the new age.

Welcome to the new age, to the new age.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive.

Candice: I raise my flags, don my clothes.

Apollo: It's a revolution, I suppose.

Jasper: We're painted red to fit right in. Whoa.

Logan: I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus.

Ivan: This is it, the apocalypse. Whoa.

Michelle: I'm waking up.

All: I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow.

Welcome to the new age, to the new age.

Welcome to the new age, to the new age.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive.

Edward: All systems go, the sun hasn't died.

Kristin: Deep in my bones, straight from inside.

Jasper: I'm waking up.

All: I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow.

Welcome to the new age, to the new age.

Welcome to the new age, to the new age.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive.

We finish just as the edge of the sun disappears from sight. The water is reflecting the shape of the sun, creating a beautiful scene. The clouds are colored in pinks, blues, oranges, yellows, and purples. It's breathtakingly beautiful, and as I snuggle deeper into Jasper's embrace, I feel like I'm home.

Edward smiles over at me. "I share the sentiment," he tells me, breaking the silence.

"And what sentiment are you two discussing?" Ivan asks.

I shrug. "I feel like I'm home. Edward picked up the trace in my thoughts."

Apollo smiles at me. "I'm glad you feel that way, Kristin."

I nod. "I do, too. I'm sorry I'm making things tough between you and Mom. I don't mean to. It's just, I've never had much of a parent/child connecting with her, and I don't think I ever will. Perhaps, sometime in the future, she'll want to return to my life, but until then, I'm not going to push her into it."

Apollo remarks, "You're not causing a riff between us, Kristin. She's doing that herself. You know I try to treat my children well, and your mother knows that as well. She's never been the loving type, even to me. I suppose that's why you have such a hard time letting people in."

"The fact that she kept me in training for years didn't help much either," I stated. "I don't regret spending those years like I did. I learned a great deal and am proud of what I'm capable of. I just don't…"

"You don't understand why someone never noticed how lonely you were," Candice supplies. I smile and nod, agreeing with her. "You felt as if you were going through everything all alone, and whenever you tried to spend some time with whoever was your mentor, they pushed you away to do more important things. You never felt important enough."

"Are you sure you don't have a power?" Ivan asks his sister, gazing at her in wonder.

Candice and I laugh. "I'm pretty sure that if I did, you all would know about it. I don't keep secrets."

I snort. "We learned that the hard way."

"How did you learn it the hard way?" Michelle asks.

Candice, Ivan, Edward, and I smirk. Apollo chuckles loudly, and Logan's head pops up. I feel Jasper's curiosity seeping into my pores. "It was back when we were little," Ivan starts then looks at me expectantly.

My smirk grows more pronounced. _I'll take any chance I get to annoy Apollo further. I love him, but he's so much more humorous when enraged and agitated. He's also more dangerous, but Ivan will protect me. It's not life Apollo would hurt us anyway. _"Candice and I were pretty close," I tell Michelle.

"I tagged along most of the time on their adventures," Ivan comments.

"The three of us would always run around-"

"And go to places that we were told not to go to."

"So whenever Ivan and I decided to be rebellious and travel to those sites-"

"We would always make Candice promise not to tell."

"At the time, I was set on being a good, responsible young girl," Candice interrupts Ivan and me. "I would do just about anything to make Dad happy. That meant telling on these two," she points to us, "all of the time."

"Anyway, we would tell Candice to keep it a secret-"

"But she never would," I tell Michelle. "She would always go running to Apollo-"

"When she thought we weren't looking. Kristin and I would get back-"

"To a place we could be and find Apollo, and Candice, waiting for us."

"At first, they would try to run," Apollo says. "Anytime they could get out of trouble, they would."

I raise my hands in a surrender motion. "I loved chocolate ice cream, Uncle."

Michelle and Logan look confused. "Chocolate ice cream was Kristin's favorite treat," Edward tells them. "She would always bagger the Nymphs about getting her some from the kitchen. They were the only ones, other than Dad, aloud in at the time. We were all pretty young still."

"For punishment, I wouldn't allow the Nymphs to fix Kristin the ice cream. Ivan's punishment was that he couldn't have smoothies."

"I still love them," Ivan says when Apollo finishes speaking. "What about you, Kristin? Do you still have a sweet tooth?"

I shrug. "I take to alcohol nowadays, cousin."

Ivan's mouth falls open, and his eyebrows shoot up. "What?" he exclaims.

Candice, Edward, and Logan are laughing. Michelle looks at me with an amused expression. Apollo looks a little less shocked than Ivan, and I can feel Jasper's shoulder shaking behind me with concealed laughter. _Haha, I floored them all. I wish I could get paid every time this happened. I would be stinking rich by now._

"You drink?" Apollo asks with displeasure clear in his voice.

I barely kept myself from flinching at his tone. "I'm 18, Uncle. I may not be allowed, but that certainly doesn't stop me. You know we have a higher tolerance with the magic in our blood."

"You may have magic in your blood, but that doesn't mean you can go hold your own against grown men," Apollo states wryly. "I had hoped you would know better than to drink."

"What's wrong with it?" Apollo is offending me, and I am almost certain he realizes it. _Everyone drinks some time in their lives. So I'm starting a bit early. Some 8 and 9 years old are already drinking more than I have, for Zeus's sake! Why is Uncle being so hypocritical?_

"Other than the fact that you would have gotten yourself killed if Jasper hadn't of saved you, the fact that you get drunk rather easily. Oh, and don't forget about the incident in the forest. Alice told me about that."

_Oh my Zeus, Edward, why did you have to tell them that? That's it; I'm dead. I'm as good as dead. Hades needs to steal me now, because I'll be seeing him very soon if he doesn't. And Hades doesn't like unexpected guess, even if they are family members. Well, Hades is rather fond of me, maybe he won't care. It's been a while since I've seen Logan._

"Kristin Venatrix! What in the world did you do?" Apollo roars.

I back into Jasper, trying to let his arms swallow me. I pray to Zeus I can disappear from this moment. I am a bit upset with Edward. I figure that Uncle should know, but I felt as if the situation was all wrong. _This was supposed to be a fun outing. Now, look at the situation I'm in._

"You almost got killed?" Candice screeches. I flinch. _It's too much…it's too much! I can't handle this! They shouldn't know! I didn't do it on purpose! It was a mistake in judgment! I'm sorry! Don't hate me! Don't judge me! Alice, how could you? Why did you tell Edward? Edward why did you tell them? That should have been kept private! They're going to think I'm insane! Michelle and Logan won't look at me the same anymore! Ivan won't want to be around me! Apollo and Candice will shun me! No! I can't handle it! Jasper! _I scream repeatedly in my head, calling for my mate. _Jasper! Jasper!_

I don't know if Jasper actually heard my plea through our bond, but I know he felt it. His arms tighten around me, cocooning me in his scent and warmth. He places his hands on my knees and lays his head on my shoulder. "Breathe," he whispers soothingly. He starts rubbing small circles on my knees with his thumb.

I try to do as he says, but I can't. My breath does not come to me. I cannot catch it. I feel myself start to hypervenalate **(A/N: I don't know if that's spelled right. I apologize if it isn't, but if it is, then cool.)**. Two thoughts are running through my head. _Oh gods, they're going to hate me. They're going to think I'm a freak._

I'm turning, and when I look up, I'm met with my mate's face. His blue eyes are filled with concern and worry. "Kristin," he says, louder, not a whisper. _Why is he talking that loud? I'm right here. I can hear him fine. _"Kristin, you need to calm down and breathe. If you don't, I'm going to have you force you to calm down." _Force me to calm down? How is he going to force me to calm down? Oh, yeah, he's an Empath. He's also a Demon. Do they know that? Will they hate me even further when they find out I'm mated to a Demon, a creature of the Underworld created by Hades? I don't care what he is, but will they? Of course they will. They're going to think I'm even weirder. _I see Jasper's mouth moving, but I can't hear anything he's saying. _Why can't I hear him? Am I deaf all of a sudden? What's happening? _Abruptly, I am feeling extremely calm. I manage to get my breathing under control, but I can't hear anything other than my rapid heartbeat. I feel the blood rushing through my body at an alarming rate. My head swims, and I see black.

**A/N**

**Yeah, I realized it was shorter than my most recent ones. This chapter was hard to write. It started out pretty easy, but the more I kept typing the more I got stuck. Thankfully, Jasper and Kristin will be returning to the castle very soon. I can't wait! I'm so excited! If you're wondering why I'm excited…well…review, and I'll tell you! Until next time, my lovely readers!**

**Oh, another thing that has occurred concerning this story. I've written out the Epilogue! I don't know how long it will take to get there, but I assure you I plan to finish this story through. So even though I may disappear for a while, I will come back. (:**

**-Fire**


End file.
